Legend of the Black Lightning: The Vale Chronicles
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: An alternate take on the Original Legend of the Black Lightning, a more what if Scenario. Kyran Rhodes, a Lieutenant in the Human/Faunus War is chosen to be the personal bodyguard of Weiss Schnee. From there, he will evolve from loyal bodyguard to a Vegance seeking Vigilante known as the Black Lightning. Read his tale and his transformation as he seeks the truth.
1. A New Beginning

_Legend of the Black Lightning_

_The Vale Chronicles_

_By Kyle Feller_

_**Author's Note**_

_** Now I know what you may be thinking. And yes, I have written over 100 chapters for the other version. My very first Fanfiction. However, I came up with an idea of how the story could be written in a whole different sense. I plan this out to be around 50 chapters. But if more come up, then by all means it will expand. Also, this an AU, so it is non-Canon to the main story, and I do not own RWBY or any of its properties. With that out of the way. Please Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1_

_A New Beginning_

_ My name is Kyran James Rhodes, and...well I was someone of significant importance. Who I served, what my job entailed. I enjoyed every part of it. I was to serve the Schnee Dust Company as a bodyguard. At first I thought such a title would be mudane, dull and boring. That was, until I found out who I was to protect. By order of the President of the Schnee Dust Company, I was to protect Heiress Weiss Schnee, with my life if necessary. Because at that point in my life, tensions between Humans and Faunus had escalated into armed conflict. I was a special exception, joined the military at 15 years old. We were desperate, beyond desperate. And my father pulled many strings, and I was thrown on the front lines fresh out of boot. I survived, how I don't know. But I did. When I was 17, a special meeting was called for new orders. Everyone got sent to the front lines, Everyone except me. And it was then, I figured out why. Why I never went to the front lines. It was because someone in particular found interest in me. And over the next 3 years. I found how important she was to me. And why, I can never go back to the way I was._

The briefing room reeked of copper and gun oil, nothing else. We had all returned from the frontlines after a gruesome conflict. So blood became a by product of everyday life. I still hadn't changed out of my fatigues. We were all waiting for our CO to give us an update or rather a briefing on what the hell was going on. We were recalled almost immediately from our temporary leave because we had new orders. What they were, we didn't know. At least not yet. Just then, the metal door opened as we all snapped to attention as a rather old man stepped in the room bearing the rank of Major, it had seemed that even officers were on the field. I guess we were getting pretty desperate.

"At ease soldiers." He called out as we immediately relaxed and sat down back in our chairs, some eager to get back to battle, others like myself were more or less curious to figure out what was going to happen. "When I call out your name, say here." The officer started calling out all my fellow comrades, young recruits I haven't met and so on and so forth. However, I thought it weird when everyone but me was being called out. Slowly but surely the room started to empty with new orders and battle hardened soldiers started leaving. After a grueling ten minutes, the entire room was empty with me still in it. I had to speak up.

"Excuse me Major." I stood asking the old man as he turned his head towards me. "Sir, I believe I was supposed to receive orders correct?" I asked the man as he gave me a small smile.

"Ah, Sergeant Rhodes I believe it was?" He asked me as I chuckled, he was getting senile.

"First Lieutenant Actually sir." I corrected him.

"Ah, a fellow officer, my apologies. Theses eyes of mine, however LT, you have special orders from the top, and a special guest here to brief you on the topic. Ah here he is now!" He commented turning to an old man with snow white hair and ice blue eyes bearing a large white trench coat with the infamous Schnee Dust Company Emblem. The Schnee Company? What the hell did they want with me? I asked internally as the man turned towards his potential new recruit.

"Lieutenant Rhodes correct?" The man ominously asked me. I slowly picked myself up from seat and walked down the stairs.

"Yes sir." I gave a simple response.

"Please, no formalities. I have an assignment for you if you wish to accept it." He told me as I tried to examine him. Yet, what this job was, he wasn't hinting towards.

"What kind of assignment?" I asked.

"That I am forbidden to discuss until you accept the assignment." He snapped back.

"Special Ops? Escort? Infiltration? I need some idea if I am going to accept. I don't do silly things like accept missions blindly." I said now standing before him. His size dwarfed me by at least 2 feet. I felt rather tiny.

"Bodyguard Mission, that is all I will disclose. Unless you prefer to go back to the battlefield where you could die tomorrow." He said as I chuckled.

"It would be comforting considering you are recruiting bodyguards from the military, I guess we are losing. But I don't want to die, so I think I'll say yes. Now who am I protecting?" I asked him as he handed me a Schnee Scroll. I tapped a small button as the scroll opened to a young creamy pale woman with the same icy blue eyes and long white hair. To me, she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life. Then I noticed the name.

_Weiss Schnee_

"Weiss Schnee? You mean THE Weiss Schnee? The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" I asked confused as the older man chuckled.

"My Daughter yes." He said as I realized who he was. I immediately bowed to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schnee! I was unaware sir, I apologize!" I begged for forgivness as he laughed at my reaction.

"I told you not to be so formal. However, I need you to be the personal bodyguard to my daughter for multiple reasons but two in particular. One: Your actions in the Battle of Forever Fall have shown you can be quite capable when outnumbered and outgunned."

"It was just luck sir. And...the second reason?" I asked.

"My daughter Weiss while is brash sometimes, in the next in line for the company. Her Sister Winter is at Atlas attending School. So Weiss has chosen to run the company. And I personally do not trust the guard within the building and require an outside source uninfluenced by the corruption of my company. And since we are the topic, she is a high priority target for assassination. Which is also why I required someone capable. You were the first on the list." He finished.

"I feel honored sir. When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. And you should be son, not many get to meet my Daughter in person, much less be her personal bodyguard. I do warn you however, she can be rough on new people, but she'll grow on you. I shall see tomorrow Lieutenant." He said turning around leaving me alone with the Major.

"I guess you got lucky Rhodes." He commented.

"I don't feel lucky, I actually feel bad. Some of my good friends are more thank likely going to die tomorrow. And I'll be living a cushy life within the walls of the Schnee Corporation." I said.

"In any case, good luck. You are going to need it. Take the day to rest." He finished leaving me alone in the briefing room as I sighed leaving the room to my quarters. Walking past men and women in body armor. I kept thinking about the whole conversation me and her father just had. I was going to meet the Heiress of the Dust Company that provided so many resources to the local populace. I entered my room taking off my fatigue top and collapsing on my bunk, my eyes shut almost immediately as my mind entered darkness. Tomorrow would be a very long day, and there might be some unexpected hits along the way. I might as well get as much rest as possible.

_Weiss Schnee..._

_ I wonder what she is like?_


	2. A Pale Warning

_Chapter 2_

_A Pale Warning_

The thunder cracked as the rain began to fall down upon the moonlit city. Normally shrouded in darkness, a sickness has revealed itself through the city. One of dire consequence. For anyone who becomes infected shall never return to their former self. I walked down the city street, bearing a weathered black coat that touched my lower legs. My hair flowed against the stormy winds and past the black Grimm mask. Strapped to my side was a large single edged blade curved with a revolver handle. It had served me faithfully in the slaying of beasts. So this one would not be any different in such an event. Normally, the night served the criminals of the underworld to do their dirty deeds. I was no exception to this rule. Shadow had become a close friend of mine. I would not let it fall from me.

_Who is that man? And why does he look familiar?_

Ahead of me, a large Beowolf was feasting on its new victim. Tearing the human's meat flesh from bone. Stray strings of flesh hung from its mouth as it looked at me before calling a howl. Echoing through the dark city, two more of its friends receded from darkness to behind it's back. I reached for the sword strapped to my side. The silver shined in the darkness as a large engraving of a wolf was shown on the side. I gripped it tightly with two hands. Showing a small smile, I sprinted quickly towards the three creatures with a hungry blood lust. The Grimm responded in kind, using all fours to make a sprint towards me. Quickly, the first one lunged at me as I swung my sword upwards in a vertical angled arc and sliced the creature in half before the second one was nearly one me. Drawing a short knife from under my coat, I stabbed the creature in the throat, halting its advance. Grabbing my sword with my other hand, I brought it across the jugular, slicing its head clean off. I took a deep breath before the third one, now agitated that it's intruder was not dead, decided to intervene itself. I sheathed my knife quickly as the creature quickly charged me. I aimed my large sword in a manner as I would hold a hand cannon. Locked in my sights, I pulled the trigger on the revolver as a large fire erupted from the barrel and the a round entered the wolf before collapsing just inches from my feet. Satisfied that the job was finished, I sheathed my sword and walked towards the half eaten corpse. It was a young man with black hair and blue eyes. But that isn't what shocked me. It looked exactly like me from 3 years prior.

"What the hell is this?" I asked myself aloud as the corpse picked itself off the ground and looked me dead in the eye. Terrifying me to very core.

"EMBRACE THE DARKNESS! AND BECOME ONE WITH IT KYRAN! DO IT!" It screamed as it lunged towards me.

I screamed waking up from my nap on the train ride. Sweat droplets forming on my face as I struggled to catch my breath from my nightmare. The detail, was so surreal. It seemed, that whatever I just saw, wanted me to die.

"Embrace the darkness and become one with it? What does that even mean?" I asked myself as a knock erupted from my car door. I took a deep breath and opened the door to a concerned server on the train.

"Are you alright sir? I heard a scream and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He tentatively asked. The man meant no harm, he was just concerned and doing his job.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream. Do me a favor, can you bring me a coffee? I need something to calm my nerves." I asked.

"Make that two please." A feminine voice intervened as I turned to see a woman clad in a white overcoat with ice blue embroidery and the Schnee dust Emblem on her shoulder. Bearing long black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Of course my madam, right away." The server said as she turned towards me.

"And who might you be?" I asked the young woman as she chuckled. Holding out her hand as a gesture.

"My apologies, we haven't formally introduced. My name is Flyresa Michaelson of the Lancer Squad." She spoke as I shook her soft hand.

"Lieutenant Kyran Rhodes, Former 5th Infantry Squad. A pleasure. Come in." I said as she did so before we closed the door behind us, leaving us to the passing terrain of the Forever Fall Forest and the quiet of the private car. "So let me guess Flyresa, you are my liaison for my initial transfer to the Schnee Company correct?" I asked her as she chuckled.

"You could call it that, yes I am to help you transfer and train you." She said with confidence.

"Train me? Why would I need to be trained? I already have plenty of experience with weapons and soldiering." I countered.

"Has your military training covered Swordsmanship, Lance Training, or even Martial Arts?" She responded.

"I wasn't aware that the soldiers of the Schnee Dust Company trained in such." I said. Another knock on the door was the server with two hot cups of coffee as he placed it on a table between us with cream and sugar before leaving us again to our conversation.

"That is because we find firearms unreliable in battle. We are skilled enough with swords and spears to block such trivial things. Combine that with aura training and our martial arts. We are able to be a much more dangerous force on the battlefield that your standard special forces soldier. And we actually haven't told the public too much of it either." She continued mixing cream and sugar into her coffee before taking a sip.

"I could see why, that the guard of a multimillionaire corporation is still using such things as swords and spears instead of guns." I said taking a drink of my own warm coffee.

"Which is why I will head your training personally. You will do both your duties and training. Is that understood?" She asked me.

"I do but who will watch the Heiress while I am training?" I countered as she smiled.

"Why that would be your relief Murasaki. He will guard her while you train with me. And once I deem you ready to pass and you do. You will be given full duties. Which include 24 hour jobs. Think you're up to it Lieutenant?" She joked.

"I don't know why I wouldn't be. It was either this or back to the battlefield where I could have died. So in a way, I'm saving my ass. So I might as well make the most of it right?" I smiled back.

"I suppose so, in any case, you shall meet Ms. Weiss Schnee today and do your temp duties. After such, you will begin training sessions with me. And I would be careful. Ms. Schnee is...wary of new company." Flyresa commented.

"Define wary." I said.

"Oh you'll see, I am not one to spoil such events." She chuckled as I gave an annoyed look.

_You'll see? Oh jeez, couldn't be anymore vague._

The train began to slow down as I saw the large monolith of the Schnee Dust Corporation. A mix between a Victorian Era Mansion and Castle. It was elegant but very defensible. I guess this where I would stay from now on. This should be interesting.

"Now arriving at Schnee Dust Corporate Headquarters. Any passengers who destination is here, please proceed to the exits. Thank you and have a wonderful day!" A female voice chimed over the intercom as me and Flyresa got up.

_Well...here goes nothing._


	3. A Wolf's Moon

_Chapter 3_

_A Wolf's Moon_

I got off the crowded train with my duffel bag consisting off all my clothes. The young and beautiful Lancer known as Flyresa got off as well and waved over two men in white coats. I guess they had a thing for it. Jeez, now I felt out of place.

"Well before you even meet the Heiress, you need a change of clothes, a uniform if you call it that. Those military fatigues suit you in the field, but not here. No, we uphold a certain standard here." She said as I chuckled.

"A standard? All I see is enough white to make me go blind." I commented as she turned around with a dark stare. "Alright, I guess I will change. Do you have a set of clothes for me?" I asked she snapped her gloved fingers as one of the men tossed a bag towards her as she caught it mid flight before throwing it to me. I unzipped the bag seeing a stack of neat clothes and a pair of black boots.

"Got a place for me to change?" I asked.

"Follow me Mr. Rhodes." She said as she walked past the two soldiers as I followed her. The elegant exterior of the headquarters paired the contrasting Forever Fall red forest. It actually matched quite well. Then a man with purple hair and a long black coat and dual swords was walking towards us. He wore purple sunglasses as he stopped just before us.

"So this is the new guy eh? Man, he is greener than a Greenhouse on Sunday." He joked as me and Flyresa sighed.

"Murasaki, this Lieutenant Rhodes of 5th Infantry here to join us. I would hope you would be open enough to welcome him. And speaking of which, who did you leave to guard the Heiress. You know how Mr. Schnee is with his daughter." Flyresa pointed out as Murasaki chuckled nervously.

"About that yea...I left part of your Lancer Squad to look after her." He said as I swear I saw Flyresa snap.

"YOU WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Look sweetie, they volunteered." He tried to say before Flyresa slapped him across the face. "Owwww..." He groaned in pain.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY! Orders my Lancer Squad. And on top of that, they don't volunteer. Because I am their commanding officer. And I don't hear about it?! Get back to guarding the Heiress and relieve my Lancers or so help me the next time you go to sleep, you may be missing a body part or two." She finished yelling as Murasaki was as pale as a ghost as he turned around silently before walking back to the headquarters.

"I'll see you a little bit kid..." He said silently as I stared at Flyresa in pure, unadulterated terror as she took a deep breath relaxing before turning to me with a smile on her face as I dropped the bag.

"Uhhh...Flyresa. Mind telling me what I just saw?" I asked as she laughed before picking up my bag.

"Sorry, I am kind of overprotective of my Lancer Squad. We have been through a hell of a lot together. So when someone who shall not be named says my Lancers volunteered to guard someone they don't normally guard. I just called bullshit. Sorry if I came off as scary. That isn't normally me. Come on though. We have to get you ready for the Heiress." She said happily as we continued into the large elegant building. Heading towards the elevator, we both entered quietly as she pressed a button marked Personal Quarters. The elevator quickly took us up as she cleared her throat.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention. While you are changing into your uniform, I'll go ahead and pick up your sword. Which reminds me. What do you prefer?" She asked passing me a scroll with a list of weapons with pictures. All of them of varying types and sizes. I scrolled through them quickly scanning as many as I could before stopping on one in particular. It was single edged with a revolver for a handle.

"This one fits I think." I handed the scroll back as she gave a look of shock.

"Are you sure? You know this is a Gunblade? I mean not many can master those. Surely it would be easier to start you out with something easier?" She tried to redirect as I chuckled.

"I do prefer a little challenge now and then. Besides, I have never had any official training with swords. So might as well work on it." I commented as she sighed.

"Very well, I shall get it for you. But don't blame me when you cut yourself by accident." She joked as the elevator stopped on the floor and the doors opened from the loud lobby to the quiet hallways. We exited as she led the way down the hall till eventually we reached an unmarked door.

"And here we are." She said opening the door to the small yet comfortable room. It seemed like a small apartment. A twin sized bed, personal shower, furniture included and a personal television and kitchen. It seemed far too good to be true.

"Wow...this is..."

"Amazing right? That's when I said when I was first introduced to them. Its a lot more cost effective to not only the company but the individual to keep personal on site. Besides, the company pays their employees quite well. And provides for them too. But enough of my talking. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be outside when you are ready." She said with a smile on her face as she left me alone in peace as I started to get undressed out my military fatigues and started to put on the clothes I was given. A white trench coat with the Schnee Emblem on the back, black boots meant for calvary units and white pants with black gloves. Wow, they really did have an addiction to the color white. After I was all dressed. I examined myself in my bathroom mirror. My hairline now reached my mid back, I didn't even realize but hey, it wasn't bad.

"Kyran..." A voice called out as I turned around to a man in a black hood. "EMBRACE IT!" The man yelled as he lunged towards me as I blocked as I yelled before taking a deep breath. Whoever, or rather, whatever was there...it was gone now. I panted heavily as a knock erupted from my door.

"Lieutenant? Are you okay?" Flyresa asked.

"Yea, I'm good, just tripped on something. Give me a second." I said taking a deep breath. What the hell was that? Embrace the darkness? What was it? And what did it want? I wanted to find out, but right now. I had a job to do. I went for the door and opened it where Flyresa was leaning against the wall with a large black rectangular case.

"Holy crap..." She looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked as she chuckled.

"You actually look nice now." She said giving me the rectangular case.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or what?" I asked as I followed her to the elevator.

"That depends on how you look at it Lieutenant." She responded pressing a button marked top floor on the door.

"I see, I guess I'll take that as a compliment. So when do I get to meet the Heiress?" I asked as we entered the empty elevator.

"Now, I would be prepared Lieutenant." She said as the doors closed and we shot straight to the top floor.

"Everyone is telling me to be prepared. Is she honestly that bad?" I asked as she laughed.

"No, bad is a compliment. She is damn terrifying." She responded as the door opened to a hallway of two soldiers with silver spears with masks on. The both snapped to attention.

"Madam Hawk!" The both responded as she waved them off.

"Relax you two. You are actually relieved as the new guy is taking over." She said as the two men in masks saluted as I gave a look towards Flyresa.

"Madam Hawk?" I asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway good luck. See you in 4 hours!" She said cheerfully, walking back with her men as I gulped looking at the large wooden door. I walked towards the door before opening it towards a large open area as I turned seeing a half naked Weiss who was just now slipping into her underwear. I stood speechless as we both locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before all I heard next, was an ear piercing scream.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She screamed throwing two steel daggers at me as I fell backwards outside the door before it slammed shut in front of me.

_Oh...so that is what they mean by be prepared. Or was it because I walked in without knocking? Doesn't matter, already started off on the wrong foot..._

_ This is gonna be a long first day._


	4. Nightingale Revelation

_Chapter 4_

_Nightingale Revelation_

"What...the fuck?" I asked myself still on the ground as the door was slammed against my face. Still in a state of total shock, I felt a pat on my shoulder as I looked back towards a smiling Murasaki.

"You walked in on her changing didn't ya bud?" He asked chuckling as I picked myself off the ground, dusting my coat off as he laughed.

"Asshole." I responded picking up my black case off the ground.

"Hey, I'm not the one who entered a lady's room without knocking. Your loss. But I was supposed to be technically relieved by you." He stated.

"Seriously, you're going to leave with the very angry woman who I just walked in on? Why?" I asked him as he waved me off walking back.

"Yep, don't worry. You should survive." He commented pressing the elevator button.

"SHOULD?" I demanded.

"Yep, good luck." He stepped into the elevator leaving me all alone. I sighed opening the black case to the Gunblade. A single edged heavy sword that isn't meant for rookies. I picked up the heavy blade in its scabbard and wrapped the belt around my side securing it. Locking the case and putting it against the wall. I took a deep breath as I walked towards the door once again before knocking.

"Come in." An annoyed voice said as I was shocked. I was half expecting an angry response. Twisting the handle, I walked in slowly to see the heiress in a snow white dress with red velvet embroideries. And as always, the Schnee company logo always made its place onto any such products.

"I apologize about moments earlier Ms. Schnee, I was unaware that you were in the middle of changing." I said in a regretful tone as she gave me a dark look.

"It didn't occur for you to knock did it?" She asked.

"No ma'am. It did not." I said.

"Well next time, you enter without knocking. I will kill you myself. Is that understood?" She threatened as my chest tightened at the words.

"Of course." I said without hesitation.

"That is wonderful to hear. Now, since I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I want to ask your name." She said.

"My name is Kyran Rhodes ma'am." I responded.

"Oh for the love of...please Kyran, quit with the formalities. I understand you were assigned my bodyguard. I believe one such as myself should learn my bodyguard as not as a tool but a person. Wouldn't one think so?" She asked me walking over to the small table.

"I'd like to think so myself. But you are the Heiress of the Dust company. I would of thought that such a position would require many formalities." I commented as she laughed with honest nature.

"Is that what my father tried to beat into your head? Well he isn't wrong, nor is he entirely right. Would you like some tea Kyran?" She asked offering me a white ceramic cup.

"I would." I said accepting the cup from her hands and taking a sip. It was a local blend. One I had tasted before.

"Do you like it? I picked it up..."

"At a local market. I know, I was quite familiar with it before hand. This is the first time I managed to have it in a long time. Thank you for that." I said putting the cup down sitting on the chair closest to the table.

"You are quite welcome." She responding sitting down across from me.

"But if I may go back to a previous bit of conversation. You said your father wasn't entirely right about your position. How so?" I asked as the Heiress took a deep breath.

"I'll be honest, I was born a spoiled child. I got everything I wanted in my life even from childbirth. But it feels like I have been stealing it since day one. I would like nothing more than to go out into the world and work for it. Even with all my current accomplishments, it feels like I should do more. Than just be a spoiled child for a company I would soon run." She finished with what felt like deep regret in her tone. That she almost never wanted the position.

"I can't even imagine the pressure you would be under. To be a perfect child in not only the public, but within your own home. It would be unbearable." I said as she took another drink from her cup.

"You have no idea Kyran." She said taking another deep breath.

4 hours later...

_Where in the hell is he? He should already be here for his training. I at least hope he isn't this late for his own training._

Flyresa thought twirling her bladed lance around in anticipation. It was her first time being a mentor to someone else even at her age. Normally, she would be the student, but her art of the lance was beyond perfection that it would be an insult for such. Then just as she thought he wouldn't show up. The door opened to a panting black haired man.

"Where in the world were you?" Flyresa asked me planting her lance into the floor.

"Sorry, Ms. Schnee kept me a little longer and Murasaki was late. So I ran to get here as quick as I could." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Well you are here now and that should be enough. Next time however, please do not make it a habit to arrive late in your training. Now do me a favor and take off your coat." She said taking her lance out of the ground.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I said take off your coat, unless you want it torn to pieces that is." She joked as I removed the white coat to my black tank underneath.

"There happy?" I asked her as she pointed her lance at me.

"Only so, now today we are going to do some basic combat sparring. Weapons and hand to hand. Think you can keep up?" She asked me with a coy smile on her face as I placed my gloved hand on the Gunblade handle before drawing it quickly. It was slightly top heavy so I held it with both hands.

"Are you ready?" She asked me as I chuckled.

"Whenever you are." I said as she took a deep breath before rushing me quickly lance behind her as I held fast before the blade collided with mine nearly knocking me off my feet as I backed up a couple of feet to gain some distance as she kept rushing with a quick flurry as I tried examining an opening in her attacks. Yet she was moving too fast for me to even keep up. After the flurry had ended, I swung my blade in a quick horizontal arc before she ducked and tripped me off my feet as my sword flew from my hand. Quickly, I rolled away raising my fists before she once more rushed me with the lance as I saw only a brief opening where she held her lance in front of every flurry as I reached out and grabbed the lance. Shocked, she tried to recover before I ripped it from her hands. However, she slammed her free hand into my left cheek as I fell to the ground.

"HA! And that's round one!" She announced as I was still on the ground. "Kyran? Are you okay?" She asked with no response. But now growing with concern. "Kyran!" She yelled running over to me as she checked my pulse before grabbing her hand and throwing her in front of me. Getting on top pinning her down.

"No...I think round one goes to me Flyresa." I commented as she laughed.

"Man, I have to hand that one to you. I actually didn't expect you would fake an injury just to get an advantage." She commented as I unpinned her from the ground before getting up offering my hand to her.

"In war or even a battle. Honor exists to an extent. But when you learn that your enemy doesn't play fair. You learn to play unfair." I said as she took my hand and got off the ground of the training room.

"Surprising coming from a soldier. Aren't you boys supposed to play fair?" She asked me.

"Mostly, against Faunus. The whole battleplan changes. But enough about that, aren't you ready for round two?" I asked her as she picked her lance and my Gunblade before tossing it back to me.

"Oh sweetheart. Please let's." I said with a cocky attitude.

2 hours later...

"FUCK!" I yelled in pain as I fell onto my bed from Flyresa's arms as she laughed.

"And that is what you get for being too cocky Kyran. You should know better." She taunted me as I tried to raise an arm but I couldn't.

"Shut up..." I groaned painfully.

"Relax, I didn't damage anything vital. You just have some internal and external bruising as well as some minor cuts. Nothing a night's rest can't fix for you. Besides if I wanted to, I could have caused a bit more damage." She said.

"Oh...that's comforting." I responded with a sarcastic remark.

"Well, think you'll be up for some more tomorrow "sweetheart"?" She asked as I groaned in even more pain.

"I hate you..." I said painfully as she chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's 1700 right now, be back at the training room tomorrow at 0900. Enjoy!" She said cheerfully as she closed the door and left my apartment as I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep. I was in so much pain that I didn't give a damn. I just wanted it all to go away. However, my eyes opened once more, not to my comforting bed. But to a man in a weathered black coat and long snow white hair. He put on a black Grimm mask before I could get a good look at his face. Walking away from the mirror. It snapped to a familiar scene. After looking down at the half eaten corpse and dead beowolves, the man turned around to A Schnee Lance Squad.

"Black Lightning! We demand you surrender immediately. We have you outnumbered, it would be best to give up son!" One of them yelled as the man laughed sadistically.

"Just try it!" He yelled as he rushed towards the confident Lancer squad before his blade ripped through flesh and bone. Taking them down one by one until there was one with long black hair remaining.

"Aren't you going to try and run?" The man asked as the Lancer stood their ground with an intimidating look even with the mask. The Lancer charged the white haired man as they clashed and exchanged blows for quite some time before the Lancer was quickly disarmed and standing defenseless before the a sword was brought down across the mask as a cry of pain rang out before the Lancer collapsed to the ground with a slash across her face. She looked up with emerald green eyes reaching out with a weak hand before collapsing. But the face...

_Flyresa?!_


	5. Ghost of the Past

_Chapter 5_

_Ghost of the Past_

_ "Are you coming home soon Ari?"_

_ "I'll try kiddo, I make no promises though."_

_ "But I miss you Ari!"_

_ "I know you do Kyran, but I have to get going. I love you very much. I'll talk to you soon."_

_5 years ago_

The rain pattered softly amongst the blood stained forest floor. Bodies of military soldiers and Faunus fighters scattered the small yet heavy battleground. However among the corpses, there was a defined winner among them. A young girl with silver hair and a man with bleak blonde. The man sustained multiple gunshots to his chest, blood pouring out quickly.

"Ari...are you still there?" The man asked me as I looked down at the bloody man, gripping him all the strength I had.

"Yea, Michael I am...you're gonna be okay alright. You've survived a lot worse sweetheart. Just stay with me okay?!" I asked softly placing my hand on his cheek before he slowly pushed it away.

"No Captain...I'm afraid this is it for me." Michael said in a bleak tone coughing up blood.

"Michael, you're going to be fine! Listen to me, just think of this as a bad dream okay? You'll wake up and we will get married just like we wanted okay?" I said in a semi-cheerful tone as he reached into his chest pocket and took out a silver ring before placing it in my bloody hand.

"I can't Ari, not because I won't survive. But...I can't do it anymore. You sacrificed the entire platoon, you sacrificed me, your fiance...for a damn faunus." Michael said begrudgingly closing my fingers around the ring.

"She was a child Michael. I wasn't going to shoot her...I will never shoot a child." I snapped back at him as he chuckled.

"And now you're paying the price for it Ari...you lost your platoon, and me. I'm sorry Ari, I love...you. Goodbye...Ari..." His final words exhaled from his body as it went limp in my arms. My hand still gripping the ring he gave me on that faithful day. I lowered his body down and crossed his arms across his chest. My eyes swelling up with tears.

"This war...it took you from me. Hatred, Discrimination. I thought I knew what I was fighting for. It was for my brother's safety and then it was you Michael. And now you're dead, and so are my men. All because of a child. I thought the best way to be a human was to be human? If that is the case...what in the hell am I fighting for?" I asked myself looking up at the clouds as the rain continued to pour down, washing on my helmet, armor and fatigues.

"Raven 6 this is Command. We have multiple flat-lines coming from your platoon. Please confirm over!" The radio crackled as I still looked up at the rain.

"Am I even...human?" I asked once more.

"Captain Rhodes! Respond!" The radio demanded once more as I placed my finger on my earpiece.

"This is Captain Ariana Rhodes, flat-lines confirmed...Raven 6 KIA." I said softly before dropping to my knees as my eyes were crying.

"Roger that Raven 6, evac is being sent to your location. Just hold on, a craft will be there soon." The voice responded.

"Understood Command, Raven 6 out." I said softly before ripping off my helmet and throwing it at the forest before screaming out in agony and pain before collapsing to the ground and crying into my knees.

"What is the point anymore?" I asked once again undoing the bun and releasing my hair as it fell to my shoulders before I unclasped my hand revealing the bloody ring. Gripping my fist tightly, I threw it somewhere in the forest. "GODDAMN IT!" I screamed once more as thunder echoed in the distance before falling back to the ground. I cuddled up in a fetal position against a lone tree as I continued to cry.

_"Captain Rhodes? Ma'am what do we do with the kid?"_

_ "Let's bring her back home, its the least we can do."_

_ "Ma'am! Enemy targets all around us!"_

_ "How did they find us?"_

_ "It was the child! She lead them towards us!"_

_ "Stand down Sergeant!"_

_ "NO! She is going to kill us all!"_

_ "That is an order!"_

_ "Fuck your orders! I don't want to die because of a fucking child!"_

_ "MICHAEL STOP!"_

"Captain Rhodes?" A man asked tapping me on the shoulder who was in full combat gear along with an extra squad and a small transport. He offered his hand to me. "Captain, I'm here to get you home. Can you move?" He asked me as I remained silent, the rain still trying to wash away the painful memories.

"Help me...please..."I asked still crying as he slung his rifle to his side, putting my arm over his shoulder before picking me up.

"You're going to be alright Ma'am. My men and I will get you home safely. I promise." He said carrying me to the ship. Looking at the dead body of my fiance one last time before I got onto the transport. Sitting on the semi dry seat as the men loaded on as the ship took off.

"Am I the last one?" I asked still in a daze.

"Excuse me ma'am?" The man curiously questioned.

"What about the rest of Raven Actual? Where are they?" I asked once more.

"I don't know any other way to tell you ma'am so I will just say it. Aside from you, no one made it out from that forest. You're the only we found alive." He responded as I clasped my hands tightly.

"I see...I understand." I simply responded giving nothing but vague looks.

_I was the last one? But...why and how? Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't we all make it out? No...no that is a stupid thing to wish for. No casualties on a battlefield. If only such a thing were to be true. They'll probably try to shove me into a psyche ward. Say I am unfit for combat. If that isn't further from the truth. I'll show them. I will._

However, before my thoughts could escalate further. The transport ship turned abruptly from command. Catching my attention immediately.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded as the soldiers checked their weapons.

"A fort in Forever Fall is being slaughtered. Its the last line of defense before the Faunus have full access to the city. We have just received orders to divert there." One responded.

"Give me a weapon then." I asked.

"I can't do that ma'am. I was given strict orders..."

"TO WHAT? Prevent me from helping? I am not a damsel in distress. I am a damn Captain. And since I outrank you Staff Sergeant! I order you to give me a weapon. I am not going to let those things try and overrun the city. That I can swear to you." I was now yelling at the terrified man before he handed me his rifle.

"Why are you being so persistent Captain?" He asked me.

"Because in that city is my younger brother who I swore to protect. I am not about to break my promise to him." I responded.

"I understand. I'll make sure we get there."

_ Brother...there is only so much one can do._

_ Into the Grey_

_ To the last good fight I'll ever know._

_ I swear to you, I won't let you fall_

_ Even if, I do _


	6. The Masked Archer

**Author's Note:**

** I apologize for the lack of chapters recently. For those who have watched the news and who are overseas. For you know the current situation in the states. My job has required me to work 12 hour days and there have been events on base. However, here it is. Please Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 6_

_The Masked Archer_

_3 months later_

"Again!" Flyresa yelled as I picked myself off the ground, grabbing the wooden sword taking a defensive position. She quickly charged me as she brought the staff in a vertical drop as I parried the staff away before she hit me with a flurry of attacks and knocked me back to the ground again.

"Again!" She yelled once more as I groaned picking myself up again.

"That marks 13 times you knocked me to the ground. When is this going to stop?" I asked her as she chuckled.

"When you learn to defend yourself. Because I have killed you 13 times. 13 times you have died and not only that. Ms. Schnee has died. You are her bodyguard. And when you can defeat me, then we can move on. Do you understand me Kyran?" She asked me as I gave a sigh.

"I got it, well shall we?" I asked before a knock erupted from the training room door. "What?" I demanded as I saw a young man in a military service outfit which I instantly recognized.

"I'm sorry sir, it's about Captain Queen." The man said.

"Is he alright?"

"No, he passed away yesterday." The man stated.

"Oh my god..."

"Who is Captain Queen?" Flyresa asked me.

"Captain Alexi Queen, my best friend all the way through OTS till now. One of the best men I ever served with." I said taking a deep breath. "How did he die?" I asked the young man.

"That is the thing sir. We believe it was the Masked Archer." He said as my heart skipped a beat before I threw my sword across the room before grabbing my coat and leaving.

"Masked Archer?" Flyresa asked the young man.

"A man in a mask with a bow and arrow. We don't know what his motivation is, but he has systematically been killing high ranking military officers in the field. Including Lieutenant Rhodes' friend. His MO, a black Arrow through the heart of his victims." He said turning back towards the door.

"So that's why.."

"Yes, why he takes it quite personally."

"I'll talk to him. Thank you for the news." Flyresa said following out of the training room.

"There isn't anything to talk about Flyresa." I said taking a deep breath.

"Biggest understatement ever. Because this Archer whoever he is. You obviously have a vendetta against him."

"Vendetta?! Is that what you're calling it? Because for the 2 years I have been an officer. I have seen this Archer murder Generals, Majors, and even my friend Queen. Now part of me believes that this archer is a White Fang soldier who is damn good at their job at fucking me over. However, another part thinks different." I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"6 months ago, just shortly before being reassigned. I ran into the Archer, who killed my squad and seriously injured me. But didn't kill me. It was almost like a damn taunt." I scoffed at the idea.

"I can understand you have warranted anger against this Archer and rightly so Kyran. But if you want to fight him. You won't be able to do it right now. Its better to take that anger and turn it into a weapon. And...I'll help you control it okay? Train you to be better. Just like we have been doing. Alright?" She asked me as I laughed.

"Turn my anger into a weapon. I like it. You have yourself a deal Flyresa." I said offering my hand to her.

"Then let's continue shall we?" She said with a smile shaking my hand.

_Elsewhere..._

The phone vibrated in my jacket pocket as put the arrow back in the quiver and slid the bow behind my back. Reaching into my jacket and pressing the green answer button.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a job. 3 million if you are willing." The blocked disguised voice asked.

"Who is the target?" I responded quickly.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Consider it done. However, I want half now, and half when the job is finished." I demanded.

"Why the sudden change Archer? This isn't like you."

"Insurance, just in case. Unless you want another assassin that is."

"No, fine. We'll transfer the funds to your account. Just get it done."

"Fine, its what I do." I finished hanging up the phone, sliding it back into my jacket before redrawing my bow at the man pinned to the ground who was still giving a terrified look at the black arrow tip aimed at his face.

"PLEASE! Don't kill me! I have a wife! I don't want to leave her!" He begged for his life as I smiled beneath the mask before letting go of the arrow as it pierced his throat. Blood gushing out in agony as his face asked the same question his horrified thoughts did: Why?

"Neither did I. But there are things we have to do." I responded to the dying corpse before re-sheathing my bow and getting my phone out. A file notification appeared from my unknown contractor with the key words of Weiss Schnee on it. Quickly skimming the file. I stopped seeing a file marked bodyguard. But it wasn't that no. It was the name who was on it. 1st Lieutenant Kyran James Rhodes. Funny, I thought after massacring his entire squad. He would get out of the game. But maybe, just maybe he needs a little more incentive. Don't worry Mr. Rhodes, I'll stop by and pay you a visit. Just hope I have some restraint in our next encounter.


	7. Arrow and Steel

_Chapter 7_

_Arrow and Steel_

_Later that night..._

"Are you sure you will be alright Weiss?" I asked the smiling heiress.

"I will be fine Lieutenant. Although I do appreciate the concern. Please enjoy the rest of the night. You look like you need the rest. Goodnight Kyran." She said closing the door in front of me. Leaving me alone to the silent hallway. I sighed a breath of relief before picking up the black case and walking the opposite direction. My boots clambering the marble hall as almost a smooth melody would be to a child. It sounded wonderful to my own ears. However, with my ears, I heard something else. Not my footsteps. No far too rapid for my own pace, and it was above. I stopped in my tracks and unlocked the black case to my Gunblade sword and quickly gripped the handle. The feet that were once stalking from above had a smooth resonance from behind me as I quickly twisted around, my sword in tow. Blocking an arrow intended for my spinal cord.

"Identify yourself now!" I yelled aiming my weapon at the intruder. They lowered a black bow revealing the mask that has haunted me for so long.

"Why have you come Masked Archer?" I asked the man as I heard a low chuckle from him.

"That is my concern swordsman, what yours should be is your life currently right now. Flee and I shall give you mercy. Stay and..." I interrupted the man as I fired a round from the revolver as it nearly jumped in my hands as the Archer rolled from the shot and drew another arrow from the bow.

"Die." His one word escaped his mouth as the arrow was released from the bow as it struck my left shoulder.

"Damn it!" I groaned in pain as I ripped the arrow out from the wound as I charged the Archer as two more arrows were released from the string as they struck my chest. I didn't care for the pain, in fact, I didn't even feel it as I entered close quarters with the archer as he drew a knife blocking the massive blade before kicking me back and firing two more arrows into me. I started my run forward once more. However, I fell to the ground quickly dropping my sword. The pain I had now once ignored now overwhelmed me, in fact. I couldn't even focus properly. The Archer now looked down on me, a Black tipped arrow pointed to my face.

"Goodbye Swordsman." The man said as I heard a second pair of feet run and a snap of the fingers as flames echoed past me and towards the archer as the masked figure jumped back off of me.

"Don't you dare you touch him." A feminine voice echoed as I turned my head towards a young girl in a modified Beacon Academy uniform with a red jacket. She had creamy pale skin with silver black hair in pigtails and amethyst eyes as pure as I first remember seeing them. She wore thigh high black stockings with boots along with her dust infused gloves.

"Edana? What are you doing here? GO!" I yelled as she stepped up to me laughing.

"Really Lieutenant? You think I am going to leave you here to this monster? Unlikely, besides. I owe you. Now its time I repay the favor." She said snapping her fingers as another burst of flames erupted from her hands as they headed for the attacker before dissipating mid-flight as the Archer fired an arrow straight into the flame as she fired another volley at the arrow as it burned mid flight.

"STOP! Surrender now and you will not be harmed!" Flyresa arrived now with her lancer squad behind her back. The archer re-sheathed his bow and jumped out of the window, glass shattering and wind and rain blowing into the now quiet hallway. Flyresa running past the frustrated Edana towards me lying in the ground.

"Kyran! Are you alright?" She asked me as I ripped two arrows from my flesh painfully.

"Yea, if it weren't for Edana, I'd be dead right about now." I said taking another out.

"I was going to ask, who is this girl? A student from Beacon Academy it seems." She commented as Edana chuckled at her comment.

"To the untrained yes, however I am a Huntress. But I served with Lieutenant Rhodes under the enlisted corps. When I found out he was transferred, I confess, my curiosity got the better of me. But I did save his life. Edana Cymbeline by the way." She said offering her gloved hand out to the Lancer. Who gladly shook it.

"Flyresa Michaelson, thank you for the help." Flyresa commented as I ripped the final arrow out.

"Still bleeding here you know?" I said groaning painfully as Flyresa lifted me up and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Then stop complaining and let's get you patched up. Edana, do you mind staying with my lancers? To keep protection over the Heiress?" Flyresa asked.

"You got it sweetie. Take care of Kyran for me will ya?" Edana asked in return with a wink. Flyresa placed me down in the elevator as she turned around just in time to see it.

"Understood." She smiled as the doors closed leaving me and Flyresa alone in the elevator. "Edana served with you right? They teach that kind of fighting in the service?" She asked me as I chuckled holding my side.

"No, she learned that on her own. Fire dust infused gloves. Her personal weapon of choice aside from martial arts." I responded.

"On her own? Where?" She asked me as I leaned against the wall of the rapidly descending elevator.

"Edana is a Huntress Flyresa. She does this kind of stuff for a living." I said standing on my own two feet.

"A Huntress? And she served under you?" Flyresa curiosity now got the better of her as I ripped off my jacket to the opening of the elevator doors.

"Long story." I simply responded exiting before collapsing. "DAMN IT!" I screamed as Flyresa picked me up.

"Relax big boy, you took 4 arrows to the chest, I'm actually surprised you are still standing. Come on, let's get you fixed." She said carrying me as two men in medical dress ran up to me, grabbing me from Flyresa and put me on a medical bed.

"I'm fine, I just need stitches." I complained as Flyresa planted her hand on my chest as she chuckled.

"We'll let the doctors determine that. Go ahead." She said as I was carted away.

"Stubborn as steel as the day I met him. Guess some people don't change at all." A voice behind me stated as I turned around to the young pigtailed girl from earlier.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Heiress Edana?" I asked the girl as she giggled.

"A strange man with purple hair rushed up here as soon as you two left. Said he was supposed to relief Kyran. So I let him. The weird part is he was flirting with me. Like a lot." She responded.

"Yea, Murasaki tends to do that. You'll get used to him. But I should be asking how you knew to interfere when you did. Or rather how you got onto the premises even?" I asked as she gave me a sly look.

"I have my ways Ms. Michaelson. I am a Huntress after all." She said walking back towards the elevator before stopping briefly and snapping a look back. "Oh and a piece of advice. I have seen the way you look Kyran. Believe me, I was like that too. But just remember: The man you see Kyran as now. You haven't seen him like I have. Keep that in mind Flyresa." She said entering the elevator and leaving me alone to the silence of the clinic as I had a pissed off look on my face. She doesn't know me. However, her final words still echoed in my mind.

_Oh and a piece of advice. I have seen the way you look at Kyran. Believe me, I was like that too. But just remember: The man you see Kyran as now. You haven't seen him like I have. Keep that in mind Flyresa._

_ "Seen him like I have?"_

_ Who is he really? And what is he hiding?_


	8. The Zero Fate

_Chapter 8_

_The Zero Fate_

_ You haven't seen him like I have._

Those words kept pondering in my mind ever since Edana left. Of what it could mean, of what Kyran truly was.

"Ms. Michaelson?" A doctor covered in a slight amount of blood interrupted my thoughts holding a thick folder of what I could only assume would be a medical record.

"Yes?" I responded with curiosity as the doctor cleared his throat opening the file to Kyran's military medical record.

"Well the good news is that we stitched back the wounds and cleaned him up. A night's rest and he'll be up and ready again. Although I do recommend taking it easy with him. He did have nearly half a dozen arrows in his chest, so there is bound to be residual pain." He said.

"Anything else I should be concerned about doc?" I asked as he sighed opening the file to another page.

"35% of his entire body is covered in scar tissue. Bullet, knife, shrapnel wounds. Broken bones not properly healed and deep cuts that go near organs. That is only physical damage. Which is common for a soldier constantly on the front lines. But at least 10 percent of them are before enlistment. I can only imagine any trauma he may have gone through before or even during. Please keep an eye on him and let me know if there are any severe or drastic changes in his behavior okay?" He asked me with a serious look on his face.

"I will, thanks doc." I said as he closed the file smiling before walking away as I grabbed the handle to the room.

"I don't like him? Do I?" I whispered as I opened the door to a shirtless Kyran, seeing the faded scars all over his back and arms. Letting out a small gasp seeing them all.

"Ever knock Flyresa?" He asked me chuckling as he slipped a black shirt on.

"Sorry, just wanted to check on you. See how you are holding up." I stated as he laughed.

"I can only assume the doctor told you I was going to be fine. Which can mean you are here for another reason. So, care to share?" He asked me as I cleared my throat.

"It's about Edana."

"Of course, Huntress showing up out of nowhere to save little old. Not surprised you have questions there." He snapped back.

"Actually..." I said as his eyebrows raised. "I wanted to ask you, about your history with her. You seem close with her." I said as he scoffed.

"So she told you then?" He asked me.

"Told me what exactly?" I responded as he sighed.

"Damn it Edana. I guess I better explain then." He said getting up from the bed to pace around. "Remember how about 6 months back I told you my encounter with the archer? Well a month prior, Edana was assigned to my squad by the Academy and the two of us. Honestly, I didn't take her to be that kind of girl. But I have been surprised before." He said as I understood now.

"You two were romantically involved weren't you?" I asked as he took a deep breath.

"That's putting it lightly. It was the first time I ever felt something close to love." He sat down once more. "The night the Archer attacked us, we were on patrol. He attacked out of nowhere, slaughtering the entire patrol until me and Edana were left. I risked my life defending the girl, took 7 arrows just to do it. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed with Edana by my side the whole time. You would think that would bring us closer. But it took the opposite effect. I transferred her out of my squad the chance I got out of bed." He sighed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"No deserves to be hurt defending another. But in war it happens. It tore her apart to see me like that. I don't want that again, ever." He stated.

"I...I understand. But morbid topics aside. Do you think you'll be up for more training tomorrow? If not, we can push it to another day, I mean it is entirely up to you." I realized I was rambling on as I felt a hand on the shoulder.

"Careful there Flyresa, you're actually sounding like you care. You're my commanding officer. You make the decisions. If you think I'm ready for training tomorrow, go for it. I'll be there when you need me to okay?" He said as I smiled.

"Got it Kyran, go ahead and take the day off tomorrow then. You earned it." I said with confidence.

"And who will be taking care of the Heiress when I'm gone?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone, just take the day to relax. That is an order from your commanding officer. Got it?" I said cockily as he chuckled patting me on the shoulder.

"Got it. Take care Flyresa." He said walking out of the room. As soon as the door shut. I took a deep breath and then sighing. Was...was I flirting? No, no of course not. I was just being a good friend. But, we aren't friends, at least I think right? I kept asking myself as I left the infirmary room with a slight blush on my face.

I sat in the elevator silently before it opened the doors to the living quarters as I spotted Edana leaning against the wall outside the elevator.

"Why are you here Edana? Not a social visit as that was one of your least likely skills." I said walking out of the elevator as she chuckled at the comment.

"If I remember fondly, you fell for my charm quite easily. You told her didn't you Kyran?" She asked me.

"She asked, its not like it is a big secret. What happened between us though Edana, it is over understand?" I stated.

"Lieutenant Rhodes are you falling for this girl?" She asked as I sighed.

"You still haven't answered my question Edana. Why are you here?" I asked once more.

"And you haven't answered mine either." She snapped back.

"Then we are at a standstill. If you don't mind Edana, I'd like to go back to bed. May I?" I asked her as she stepped aside.

"We'll continue this another time then?" She asked me.

"Another time Edana." I responded entering my room before collapsing on my bed. It was a long night. Weiss and Flyresa both had a point though. It was time for some well earned rest.


	9. A Soldier's Guise

_Chapter 9_

_A Soldier's Guise_

_Your personal vengeance will consume you slowly each and every day for the rest of your life. Even when those closest to you are given up for such a sacrifice. You will not stop until you are satisfied. When you do receive justice for what they have done to you. You must ask yourself one very important question in the end of it all._

_ Was what I committed? Worth the justice, the bloodshed, the violence? Am I even still human?_

_ You must be prepared to ask the question at the end of it all. Even to those you love. Can you do it?_

_2 months later_

_A Train to Vacuo_

"Kyran?" Flyresa asked as I looked up from the bestiary novel I was reading.

"What's up?" I asked closing the book with one hand. A loud echo pierced the relative silence of the train car as I looked up at the young lancer who had a very familiar inquisitive look. "Uh-oh, I know that look." I said as she chuckled.

"Sorry, I just have a few more questions for you if that is alright." She asked me as I put the novel down.

"If its concerning the security of the fencing tournament. I assure you, the Vacou Academy will lend some Huntsmen and Huntresses to our aid and local police will provide crowd control. We are just her bodyguards and are escorting. Everything should go smoothly." I stated as she smiled sincerely.

"It's honestly surprising how far you have come from being a soldier to a student of mine in a few short months." She said smiling.

"I have a great teacher. But aside from that I have a thing to ask you." I responded.

"What's that?"

"Why in the world is Edana here?" I asked her.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have a huntress now does it?" She said as my eye twitched.

"You made her permanent party, gave her a security job." I gave an annoyed response.

"You're just mad because she is here." She said happily sipping on tea as I groaned leaning back on the seat.

"You're no fun."I sighed before opening my eyes to her again. "What questions did you have though?" I asked as she cleared her throat.

"Well, they are kind of personal, if you don't mind that is." She asked as I knew what was coming.

"Alright then, shoot."

"Are you sleeping alright Kyran?" She asked as I scoffed.

"I am not sure what that.."

"Because I know you are having nightmares." She said as I stopped mid sentence.

"How?" I questioned.

"I was walking the halls one night, heard the screams. I thought something was going on so I went into your room to investigate. And you were tossing and turning in your bed, I was seriously concerned for your safety." She said.

"If I am being honest. I barely get a nights rest at all. The ones I do get, are plagued by the horrors I saw on the battlefield. I don't like to think about it." I spoke in a somber tone.

"I'm sorry if that brought up any unpleasant memories. That wasn't my intention." She apologized.

"It's not your fault. But let me ask this: why are you here Flyresa?" I asked as she gave a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"Because I'll tell you why I am. When I was 14 years old: I had to attend my older sister Arianna's funeral. She was a Captain of a Recon group. Raven 6. They were all slaughtered except her. Her fiance died among the squad. She was the only survivor for 2 more hours. When the White Fang assaulted a stronghold that was key to the protection of Vale. She gave up her life to save millions more. Yet she was regarded as a soldier who disobeyed orders to the end. I signed up to change exactly that. And when you can tell me why you do what you with pure honesty. Then you can understand the burden of what I do. And stop asking prying questions." I said getting up and leaving the private car.

"You alright Flyresa?" Edana asked me as I was still trying to process all I had heard.

"Yea, just..."

"Listen, a word of advice from one girl to another. He doesn't like it when people ask him about the nightmares. He lost his sister, his squad, nearly me. All I have seen him do is push himself more each time. He pushed me away because of it. I even recommended he be pulled from field duty." She said sitting down across from me.

"Why is that? Emotionally unstable?" I asked.

"Far worse. The doctors think it is psychological scarring far beyond their comprehension. But when they pulled him from field duty, it wasn't pretty. Its the only place he can call home." She stated.

"Why are you telling me this Edana?" My curiosity was now peaked as Edana laughed.

"The thing is, this is the first time I have seen him relax for a while. And I think its because of you." She said as I blushed.

"What?!" I demanded as she laughed.

"I didn't stutter honey. I know the way you talk to him, try to get to know him. Asking him all these questions. Make it a personal concern to care about him 24/7 like a mother. If I were you, I'd just ask him out already." Edana chuckled as my blush grew more.

"NO! T-That's not it! That isn't it at all!" I retorted.

"Mhm, sure it isn't. Flyresa, listen. Speaking from personal experience. Just admit it and follow your heart. I think you both would make a great couple. Just saying sweetie." She said with a flirtatious accent.

"Is your whole purpose just to embarrass me?" I asked looking away from her. "Besides, I am the teacher and he is the student. It just would be awkward between us." I said.

"On the contrary Flyresa. Couples grow through experience." She said.

"STOP PLAYING MATCHMAKER FOR ME!"I cried out as she laughed.

"Alright then, just keep my words in mind sweetie. However, we are just about to our destination. If I were you, go find him and apologize. Besides, it'll mend things for your future relationship." She said walking away.  
"That isn't...!"

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving shortly at the Vacou central station. For those departing here, we do enjoy your company and hope that you do ride with us again. Thank you."

_Is it really true what Edana said though? _

_Am I falling for him?_


	10. Illusionist's Will

_Chapter 10_

_Illusionist's Will_

_Vacuo City_

"You failed before Archer, what makes me think I would rehire you?" Cinder asked me looking down from a rooftop onto the city of Vacuo. I removed my mask and let down my short silver hair, adjusting my eye patch over my right eye.

"Why else would I be here Cinder? The only reason I failed is because of an unexpected complication. It won't happen again, I can promise you that." I stated as the tall woman in the crimson turned around with a seductive smile.

"You also failed others, tell me how they would feel about that?" She asked.

"Disappointed Cinder, but no need to remind me. Are you going to rehire me or not?" I asked as she snapped her fingers. A pair of footsteps came from behind me as I turned around to a short young girl with a white jacket, black pants and a mix match of pink and brown hair carrying an umbrella.

"I have to work with her?" I scoffed as Cinder laughed.

"You two could use some girl time or per say, catching up." She said as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me before I shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me Neo, the last time you gave me scars in places I'd rather not mention." I said as I heard a frustrated sigh from the silent illusionist.

"Still angry about before Archer?" Cinder asked.

"Quite a bit." I said.

"You know what to do then, get to it." She said as I put the mask on and the bow across my chest.

"As you command, so it shall be." I said.

_Train station_

"Where the hell are you Kyran?" I said aloud looking around the crowded station trying to identify him. However, I could only tell that everyone decided that today was the best day to come to Vacuo. Even if it was for the tournament, this is just ridiculous.

"You seem lost." Someone said as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Murasaki who looked as if he just woke up from a nap.

"Just trying to find my student in this mess." I sighed with frustration as he chuckled. "What in the hell is so funny?" I asked the purple haired swordsman.

"Oh no reason, I am just surprised you are still "Student and Teacher". I would think you decided to move on towards a more...intimate relationship." He joked as I slapped him across the face.

"You asshole, it isn't like that." I growled.

"You say that now, just watch. It'll happen." He said.

"Edana told you didn't she?" I asked.

"Oh yea totally, it was too irresistible not to." Edana said stepping up next to me.

"I hate you two so much." I sighed as they both laughed.

"By the way, I found him." Murasaki said pointing the long black haired man standing next to the Heiress.

"Thank you Murasaki, you two can proceed to the hotel now." I said walking off towards him.

"There you are! Spent the last couple minutes looking for you." I said as he looked at me.

"Had to make sure that the Heiress was safe. You can head to the convoy now Weiss, the police will be sure to escort you to the hotel. Me and Flyresa will be sure to come along with. Edana and Murasaki will switch out with us after we arrive. Is that understood?" I asked the young woman.

"Crystal clear. See you there." Weiss acknowledged as she left the station before turning towards me picking the black case opening it up to the Steel Gunblade.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?" He said as I sighed.

"Actually, I should be apologizing. It was rude of me earlier to ask the kind of questions I did." I stated as he chuckled.

"No harm no foul. It's fine Flyresa." He said buckling the Gunblade to his back.

"Heavy enough for you?" I asked.

"Quite the contrary. Actually quite light. Let's go to the convoy though, its going to a decent ride to the hotel." He said picking up the case and walking towards the line of vehicles with officers in body armor and rifles. One had a beret with a silver bar on it. Kyran gave a salute to the man before speaking.

"Lieutenant, is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, the Heiress is secured are ready for transport." The man reassured.

"And the route?"

"Cordoned off and secure on your go."

"Then let's go" He finished walking towards the line vehicles as he opened the door to an empty car and offered me to go first.

"Ladies first." He joked.

"If you insist." I said entering the vehicle.

"Go, go, go." Kyran said as the convoy before he jumped in at the last second closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath to relax.

"You alright?" I asked concernedly.

"I'll be alright when we manage to secure the Heiress in the hotel. All I can do right now is worry." He said.

"About what exactly? You said yourself the route is secured. So what is making you so anxious?" I asked him as he looked out the window.

"I'm not sure exactly, but that is what is throwing me off. Something is though." He said cautiously. However, before I could inquisition further. The vehicles came to a complete halt, nearly throwing me out of seat.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded to know as we both exited the vehicle running towards the front. Screams erupted from the front of the convoy as we quickly sprinted the towards the main vehicle. We both stopped upon seeing the horror that was presented to us. A dozen police officers covered in blood scattered around two people. One of them carrying an umbrella and the other...the Masked Archer.

"God no...he's back." Kyran said drawing his Gunblade. "Go, make sure Weiss is safe, I'll take care of these two." He said with complete confidence.

"Kyran wait..." I said grabbing his arm.

"Go, I'll be fine Flyresa." He said before I tugged at it again. He gave me a look as I kissed him lightly on the lips blushing immensely.

"Flyresa...care to explain?" He asked with a total look of shock.

"Don't die on me." I said running back towards the convoy still a state of embarrassment. "Don't you dare die."

"If you insist Flyresa." I said looking back at the two. "Well, shall we dance?" I asked the two as the Archer stepped up drawing his bow.

"Are you sure you want this to play out like such swordsman?" He asked as I chuckled.

"I want to live. And if I have to fight you, that's fine. I found something to fight for now Archer." I responded taking up a stance.

_And I won't fail her now._


	11. The Silver Hunter

_Chapter 11_

_The Silver Hunter_

"If you wish this to be the outcome you desire Swordsman. So be it. It shall be a battle between us." The Archer said drawing the bow. I drew the Gunblade from my Sheath on my back as I took deep breath taking the weapon into both hands.

"And what of your friend?" I asked as I heard a chuckle.

"What friend?" He responded as I looked to see that the young girl was gone.

"Flyresa..." I whispered under my breath as I turned around quickly before I felt a pierce of an arrow in my back. "DAMN IT!" I screamed in pain before turning back to the Archer.

"You will stay here and fight Swordsman. Or will you die like a coward?" He asked drawing another black arrow from his quiver on the back as I gripped the one on my back. Ripping it out quickly and throwing it to the side.

"Then let's dance shall we?" I said running forward as the arrow was released from the bow as I knocked it aside. However, another was already notched before it was released again. I deflected it quickly once more as I got into range of him raising my sword in preparation to strike as he blocked it with the compound bow. Ripping the Gunblade from my grip and throwing me to the ground. Next thing I knew, there was a Black Arrow in my face ready to kill me.

"Pathetic, to think you actually could stand up to me. You can't even fight for a full minute before lying on the ground defeated. If you wanted to be a savior you should of chosen a different trade. That whore must be disappointed in you." She stated as I gripped the bow tightly in anger.

"Then kill me damn it!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked in a confused tone.

"If you think I am worthless you should kill me. Because you just signed your goddamn death warrant. You don't dare bring her into this. SHE ISN'T YOURS!" I screamed dragging the bow down and lifting myself up bringing a knife from behind my coat and slicing part of his mask as he kicked me back down.

"DIE SWORDSMAN!" He yelled as a gunshot erupted as the Archer backed off. I turned my head to see a man with short slicked back silver hair with a beard. He wore a long weather brown trench coat with a long Katana strapped to his back, a pair of pistols on his belt and a rifle in his hand.

"Get back Kyran!" The man yelled firing the rifle again as the Archer backed off before I rolled towards him picking myself off the ground. Recognizing the man up close.

"Sil? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded to know as he pulled the lever back on the rifle with his free hand.

"Go save your friend. I'll handle the Archer."

"But.."

"I SAID GO!" He yelled pushing me away as he fired away. Kicking my Gunblade across the ground. I grabbed it, running back towards the convoy as I saw a trail of recently killed corpses heading towards two individuals fighting. A blacked hair woman with a staff and a small girl with an umbrella. The next thing I knew, I was sprinting towards the two. Wind smacking my face as I desperately tried to cover the distance between us. I jumped, raising my sword and bringing it into a downwards motion as the young girl eyed me before raising her leg and knocking me out of the air. Rolling onto the ground recovering to see Flyresa giving me a shocked look.

"Kyran!? What about the Archer?" She demanded fighting the young girl knocking her back with the staff. I picked myself off the ground and swung the blade towards the illusionist as she shattered into multiple pieces. I panted looking at her.

"Don't worry about him. Are you alright? Is the Heiress alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Rhodes." Weiss said getting out of the vehicle. "Thanks to Ms. Michealson. It was unfortunate with the convoy. Too many died for my sake." She said as I nodded in agreement.

"For now, we'll escort you back to the hotel in a single vehicle. The sooner we get there the better. Me and Flyresa will stay with you as personal security. The secondary police force should be here momentarily to clean up. Do you have any questions?" I asked.

"Mind if I tag along?" A voice asked as we all turned towards the man known as Sil. Alive from his encounter with the Archer.

"And who the hell are you?" Flyresa asked.

"Sil Jaeger, professional Grimm Hunter and on the side a Mercenary to those who pay the right amount. And a damn good one. It's good to see you again man." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise Rhodes. The Archer is still kicking your ass I see?" He joked.

"Shut up jackass." I snapped back.

"You two know each other how again?" Flyresa asked as she entered the vehicle with Weiss as I took the driver seat while Sil took the passenger.

"I served as a liaison in his unit." He spoke in a plain tone.

"Please don't ask about it alright?" I asked.

"Yea, I got it." She said confused as we pulled up to the hotel.

"We are here. Let's go." I said as we quickly exited the vehicle to Murasaki and Edana both with disappointed looks on their faces seeing the convoy reduced to one simple vehicle.

"What the fuck happened?" Murasaki demanded as Weiss exited the vehicle with a sigh. Then noticing Sil amongst us. "And who the fuck is he?"

"The Archer attacked us, and that is the friend who saved your job. So be a little grateful you prick." I said slamming the car door walking towards the lobby.

"And what do you want us to do?" He asked me.

"You, Sil and Edana will take the Heiress up to her room and make sure she is safe for the tournament. Do I make myself clear Murasaki?" I asked.

"But how can we trust Sil?" He asked in response.

"We can, I stake my life on it. Now go." I ordered as he shrugged in disgust before leaving me alone with Flyresa.

"What's going on with you? This isn't normal even for you." She said.

"Well maybe it's the fact when I ripped the arrow out of my back, there is still the damn broad head in there." I grunted in pain as she looked at the still bleeding arrow wound.

"Oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital now." She said as I shrugged it off.

"No hospital please. I already hate those places. Just...take me up to the room. Please." I begged her as she sighed relenting.

"If you die, don't blame me then." She commented.

"I won't." I snapped back entering the elevator slumping against the elevator wall.

"Ummm..."

"Yes?" I said holding the wound.

"About earlier, when...you know?" She said as I remember the kiss.

"Don't worry about it. It was something in the spur of the moment. You're fine." I said as she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, it was just an awkward moment I didn't want getting in-between us is all." She thanked me as the door opened to the floor as she grabbed my arm and slung it over her shoulder as we walked over to my room at the end of the hall.

"It won't." I said painfully as I pushed the door open and collapsed on the bed. "However, since I can't remove this arrowhead on my own. I need your help Flyresa." I said removing my coat to my half bloodied shirt.

"WHAT?! Surgery on the spot? Are you crazy? I never have been trained on that!" She yelled as I chuckled.

"Relax, I have. Now go find a bottle of alcohol and some rags." I said taking out my knife from my pant pocket. Flyresa returned quickly with a bottle of whiskey and some fresh towels. I handed the handle of my knife towards her.

"Now, disinfect the blade in the whiskey and then pour some of it in my wound." I said.

"Isn't this unsanitary?" She asked.

"Quite the contrary. It'll clean it up. Did you disinfect the blade?" I asked.

"Yes I did, are you sure you want this in your wound." She inquired.

"Just do it..FUCK!" I yelled feeling the pain of the whiskey on an open wound. Panting heavily.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly.

"I'm not mad, it...just hurts a lot." I panted heavily. "Now I need you to use the knife and your hand and quickly remove the arrowhead." I said feeling the cold metal on my back. Then unimaginable pain as she dug into my shoulder and ripped out the metal arrowhead from my back.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed in pain as I took a deep breath feeling the rags against my back.

"Are you okay?" She said concernedly.

"I am now, thank you Flyresa." I said picking myself onto the bed to see the bloodied Flyresa.

"God, now I feel bad." I apologized but she chuckled instead.

"I'm due for a new set of clothes anyway. You look like you just saw a ghost." She said.

"You just did makeshift surgery on my shoulder, I am not surprised." I responded as we sat in an awkward silence for the next couple of seconds deciding what to do next.

"Well, now I think I should be heading to my room now." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait Flyresa." I said.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to go just yet. You can stay here if you like."

"I...uhhh...I mean well..."

"Relax, I know what Edana has been pushing on you. I know her, if you feel confident in staying with me. I don't mind. In fact, that is what I find attractive."

"I...Alright, I'll stay. If that is okay with you?" She asked as I smiled.

"Yes...it quite is." I said passing out on the bed.

_Elsewhere..._

"Sil are you there?" The voice in my ear asked me.

"Yes, I am inserted within the personal guard."

"Good, then you understand what you must do?"

"You will return her to me unharmed with the trade of Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes Sil I will. I wouldn't want to hurt your wife now would I?"

"No, you wouldn't."


	12. A Duel of Honor

_Chapter 12_

_A Duel of Honor_

_Day of the Tournament_

_3 years earlier..._

"Ari? Are...you awake? Sis...are you there?" I asked at the closed casket which had my sister's picture set up on the side on a easel. "Ari, you can wake up now...please?" I asked once more as I felt a heavy hand on my right shoulder. Looking up to my father who's tears filled his eyes.

"Dad, why isn't Sis waking up?" I asked him as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"She is gone Kyran, she is no longer with us." He said as the words struck my soul like a hammer.

"NO! She isn't gone! Don't lie to me! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE! SHE PROMISED ME!" I was screaming as he held me tightly while her casket was being lowered into the ground.

"Sometimes son, there are promises we can't keep to those who hold dear. No matter how hard we try." He said comforting me. "It'll be alright son. We'll get through this together." He said as I pushed him away from me crying.

"Don't touch me! I can't see her again! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO DAD? TELL ME!" I yelled as a man in full military service dress leaned down to my level with a serious look on his face.

"Kyran, listen to me. I can't bring back Captain Rhodes. Its impossible. But your father isn't the enemy. No who the enemy is who took your sister from you is the White Fang." The man said as I stopped yelling and heard him.

"The White Fang?" I asked.

"We are at war with them. If you join the service, you can fight them. And avenge Arianna." He said as the seeds were finally planted. "Do you understand Kyran?" He questioned.

_Present day_

I opened my eyes to the ceiling of the hotel room. My back still in pain from the removal of the arrow head. I went to pick myself up off the bed as I saw an arm strewn across my chest. Cautiously I turned my head to see a half naked Flyresa asleep in my bed. I had a massive blush on my face as I slowly removed her arm and got out of bed.

"What the hell? Why is she in my bed?" I whispered quietly as a light knock came from the room door. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it to Sil.

"The tournament is in an hour. Just wanted to make sure you were up and ready." Sil said.

"I just got up but I'll be downstairs in 30. Can you cover me if I run late?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yea, I got you. By the way, where is Flyresa? I checked by her room and she wasn't there." He commented as I chuckled nervously.

"Well uhh...she stayed with me last night." I said nervously as he looked inside the room seeing her on the bed.

"I understand now." He chuckled.

"We did not sleep together asshole." I snapped back as he hid his laughter.

"Then how do you explain a half naked girl in your bed?" He asked.

"Just go downstairs. I'll be there soon." I said shutting the door in his face. Taking a deep breath before turning around to the now awake Flyresa.

"Going off his question. Why are you in my bed half-naked Flyresa?" I asked her as she covered herself embarrassed half to hell.

"Well...after you passed out. I stayed to make sure you would be alright without me. You starting shivering and...well I..." She tried speaking.

"You used your body heat to keep me warm right?" I said.

"I'm sorry! It must have been wrong for me to do what I did. I just didn't know what to do at the time." She apologized quickly. I leaned down to her with a smile on my face.

"You don't need to say sorry. In fact I'm impressed that you went to such measures to make sure I was safe. Thank you." I said as she chuckled. "Something funny?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say it without the embarrassment." She said.

"Then just say it. There really isn't anything to be embarrassed about." I said.

"Kyran would you like to.."

A knock interrupted the conversation between us.

"Come on you two! Edana and Murasaki are waiting with Weiss downstairs. Hurry up." Sil said as the footsteps walked away.

"Damn it Sil, we will definitely continue this conversation later." I said.

"Definitely." She smiled.

_Main Lobby_

"Where are they? This isn't like Flyresa." Murasaki commented waiting in the lobby.

"I'm just sure they are held up somewhere Murasaki. Besides, my spot doesn't open up just anytime soon." Weiss said.

"She is right you know." I said as they all looked over to me and Flyresa.

"Have fun playboy?" Edana said in a flirty tone.

"Don't start. Murasaki, where are we with transport?" I asked.

"Well sweetheart, we have the two cars ready to take the Heiress to the tournament whenever you are ready." He said as my phone vibrated. It was a blocked caller.

"One moment." I said walking off to the side and answering the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"I know who you are and what you are about to do." The feminine voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to discover. However this isn't the purpose of this call. What I am going to tell you is this. Sil and Edana: You ever consider how convenient it was that two former partners you have worked with in the past come back to save you in the nick of time?" She said.

"Now that you mention it."

"Don't trust them Kyran."

"Then give me a reason to trust you." I demanded.

"You want a reason? Just remember this then. I put an arrow in you." She responded before the call ended. I slipped the phone back in my pocket before turning to the rest of the group.

"Ready now?" Murasaki asked.

"Yes but we are having a change of plans." I said as they all gave a confused look. "Sil, Edana and Murasaki will ride in the car in front. I'll take the back car with Flyresa and the Heiress. Is that acceptable?" I asked.

"Alright then, let's go." Murasaki said as we all started for the door before Flyresa stopped me.

"Kyran this isn't in the plan for the security detail." She said.

"Well neither is Sil appearing yesterday, or Edana two months earlier. So we are going with the plan alright?" I said with a concerned tone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Do you trust me Flyresa?" I asked her.

"I don't even know what you are going on about."

"Do you trust me?"

"I...yes I trust you Kyran." She said.

"Then let's go. I have a bad feeling about today." I said.

_Don't trust them Kyran..._

_ But why should I trust you Archer? However the better question is..._

_ Why are you helping me?_


	13. An Unforgivable Sin

_Chapter 13_

_The Unforgivable Sin_

I sat quietly in the passenger seat of the vehicle looking outside with a thousand thoughts running through my head at the moment. Mostly of what the Archer meant by don't trust Sil and Edana. My two closest friends who survived with me through hell itself. Were the ones I could not stake my life on. Coming from my enemy, I'd normally said to hell with them. But why? Why was I listening to the Archer? My mortal enemy?

"Kyran, what is so desperately important that you couldn't let Edana and Sil in on it?" Flyresa asked me as I looked over to her. She had the same worried look as when we had left the hotel. It was something she couldn't just let go.

"Because Flyresa, I don't trust either of them." I said to her in a complacent tone.

"What?" Both Flyresa and Weiss asked in total shock.

"Where is this coming from Kyran? You said we could trust Sil with your life. Why the sudden change of heart?" Flyresa demanded.

"It occurred to me Flyresa that both of them just showed up out of the blue and naturally inserted themselves into the organization without any questions asked. Don't either of you find that the least bit suspicious?" I asked them both as they stayed silent.

"We just don't have any evidence Kyran that they would be willing to betray us." Flyresa commented.

"No evidence? Seriously? I..."I stopped talking upon seeing the massive stadium. "I..." My need for a voice stopped upon seeing it.

"Listen Kyran, if you believe there is to be a mole in our organization, then we will discuss it after, not before the end of the tournament. Do you understand?" Flyresa said as I sighed in defeat.

"Yea, I got it." I stated as the vehicle stopped in the Fencer part of the stadium. I got out and slammed the door to the vehicle as the others followed suite.

"Kyran and Sil will take up overwatch on the upper floors. Murasaki and Edana will provide escort to the Heiress to her position and stay with her. I'll go ahead and meet with the Huntsmen group in the main quarters. Is everyone clear on their objectives?" Flyresa asked us.

"Got it." I responded as we all split off into our respective groups. Me and Sil made a straight run for the elevator to get the best watch on the position. Entering the cramped quarters of the box, we hit the top floor and waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Kyran, I have a sniper for you to keep overwatch on the crowds. I'll be your spotter. Any questions?" Sil asked as I laughed.

"Why not opposites? You snipe and I spot?" I suggested.

"That won't work Kyran." He said.

"And why not Sil?"

"Because I am a Monster Slayer not a Soldier. And you are the only who actually has counter sniper training." He commented as the door opened to the mostly empty floor with the exception of the windows overlooking the grounds. We stepped out as we walked towards the rifle set up that was put up a while earlier. I set my Gunblade to the side and laid down, looking through the scope. The magnification was immense to the point that I could see even the tiniest details on faces.

"You just tell me if you see anything Sil alright?" I said adjusting the sights.

"Of course Kyran, that is my job anyway." He said as I heard a hammer cock back. Time stopped as my heart skipped a beat.

_Don't trust them..._

The words echoed as I rolled to the side, the bullet hitting the ground. Picking myself to a rifle pointed at face. Raising my hands slowly is what he would want of course.

"Why Sil? Tell me damn it." I demanded to know as he chuckled.

"It was never about the money Kyran. I am in this for personal reasons that don't concern you." He said.

"Killing the Heiress? What does it solve exactly?" I asked as he laughed. "What?"

"I never said I was going to kill her. But since you know, I can't let you live you know that right?" He questioned.

"If you kill me, they will all know. That you betrayed us Sil." I said.

"No they won't, because your fingerprints are on that rifle. That's all I needed you to do." He said as I saw his finger go on the trigger. Quickly reacting, I rolled to the side only to catch a bullet in my arm before going behind a concrete barrier. Holding my bleeding arm.

"God damn it." I whispered harshly before making a break for the next room. A round snapped on the door frame as I collapsed on the floor. I ran behind another pillar waiting for another moment to make a run for it. However, he wasn't coming for me. No, what I heard next was the sound of the rifle that was perched for me to us fire onto the crowd as the sounds of panic ensued next.

"NO!" I yelled running back towards the room as Sil turned the corner firing his rifle into my chest as I fell backwards from the blast. I coughed up blood as I looked up before Sil planted his boot on my bleeding chest.

"You...bastard." I said gritting my teeth as he smiled.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this for you." He said as I closed my eyes accepting the fate.

"FUCK!" Sil screamed firing away but not at me. I quickly opened my eyes seeing a Black Arrow in his shoulder. Turning my head seeing the Masked Archer leaning down with an arrow notched and ready to fire. Not at me, but at Sil. The Archer lifted me over the shoulder as the Archer fired the Arrow at Sil as he jumped out the nearby window, firing another Arrow, releasing a rope and using the compound bow as the handle to sliding down. We landed on a nearby rooftop as the Archer set me down of the shoulder.

"Why?" Was my only question before I felt a fist knock me out.

_Do you understand Kyran?_

_ Yes sir, I'll sign up. I want revenge for what they did. _

_ And you will have it...that I guarantee._

I opened my eyes to a dark murky room with a dim light. It bobbed back and forth annoying the hell out of me. I groaned lifting my head to see my arm and chest had been bandaged up and taken care of. Turning my head to the man who saved my life. The Archer with a mask who had been terrorizing me for my life.

"Why did you help me? I am nothing to you. I am your enemy." I stated in shame.

"You are wrong about that Kyran." He said behind the mask.

"Then who are you?" I asked as he hesitated for a moment. However, he reached for his mask to remove it. Letting it drop to the ground with a loud thud. But this Archer was no he, quite the opposite. She had short silver hair and an eye patch over her right eye with a very distinguishing scar. I recognized the face, yet my mind. It couldn't believe what it was seeing. It wasn't true. No it couldn't.

"Arianna?"

"Welcome back Kyran." Ari said with a smile on her face.

_ How? I went to your funeral!_

_ You're supposed to be dead._

_ How are you still alive? _


	14. Bittersweet Betrayal

_Chapter 14_

_Bittersweet Betrayal_

"Welcome back Kyran." Arianna said with a smile as I got off the bed with a honest to god look of confusion.

"No...you're dead Ari. This can't be happening." I stated with a look of pure disbelief.

"They told you I was dead, you went to my funeral and accepted it without seeing a body." She countered.

"Your body was too mutilated for an open coffin Ari." I said.

"Oh so you really did believe them. Listen here Kyran, for the whole time I was dead. All those years, I had been taken in, nursed back to health, and trained with one singular purpose. To seek justice for those who had committed the ultimate sin against me and that is betrayal." She scowled as I got off the bed and looked her in the eye.

"Who took you in Ari?" I asked.

"The White Fang." She said.

"The White Fang are the enemy!" I yelled.

"Are they now? Is that what your humanity is telling you? Or is that the orders of the centralized government? Because I am Human Kyran! I am your sister! When found me, they could of killed me without any hesitation. But they didn't, they instead took me, helped me with the kindest of hearts when they didn't have to. They gave up their time, their resources to a human at their own will. That is not an enemy in my mind." She said to me with anger.

"I..."

"You what? You can't believe it is that it? Then let me show you Kyran, let me show you how quick humanity is willing to betray their best." She said turning around looking at the television before switching it on. What immediately appeared was a large bar that stated exactly her intention.

_LOYAL SOLDIER BETRAYS HEIRESS!_

"What the hell is this?" I asked myself stepping forward as Ari turned up the volume. I saw my employer, head of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss's Father.

"Today, as many of you witnessed. At the fencing tournament in Vacuo. A sniper attempted to kill my daughter who we have identified as none other as her personal bodyguard: Former 1st Lieutenant Kyran Rhodes. A commander in a Mobile Infantry Battalion. He was wounded by Sil Jaeger, the now current bodyguard for my daughter yet he is to be found. While his motive is yet unclear to me. I am determined to bring this assassin in. He will receive justice, that I can promise to him. I will now pass this on to the head of Security: Flyresa Michaelson." He finished walking off stage before Flyresa, eyes filled with tears now turned to face the cameras.

"This is a message to the Assassin Kyran Rhodes. I know you're out there, I know you are watching this Kyran. I still don't know why, why you would do this to the company, to me. But, I have no choice. I am sorry Kyran." She apologized on camera before walking off stage. I stood baffled as then I dropped to my knees in shock. Ari turned off the TV as she looked down on me.

"Now you understand what I mean Kyran." She said to me.

"No, I don't. Why they would betray me like so easily? I...can't believe it." I said softly as she picked me up off the ground.

"BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO MORE USE FOR YOU! Don't you get that damn it? I tried to get you out by being the Archer. But now I have to do it as your sister! If you're going to listen to anyone, then listen to family!" She screamed slamming her fist into my face as I collapsed to the ground. I stayed there for a moment, as I let it all sink in. Before a singular emotion came from the darkness within to reveal itself to me in person.

"Then tell me Ari, what do I need to do? To become something like you?" I asked softly of her.

"You mean an Archer?" She questioned.

"No, not an Archer. No what I want is revenge. I trusted my friend, and he stabbed me in the worst way imaginable. I want to see them all suffer for my fate. So I want to be more than an Archer. I want to be a warrior. Can you do that for me?" I asked picking my pathetic self off the ground. She chuckled crossing her arms.

"It won't be easy Kyran. And it won't be short either." She stated.

"I know, my life has never been easy. I didn't plan on that anytime being a soldier. So I'll do whatever it takes, please Ari. I am begging you." I demanded as she hugged me tightly with a smile and tears.

"Then I will do my best to help you. To train you Kyran. I promise." She said happily.

_2 years later_

For those two years, my sister poured her heart and soul into my training. I climbed, fell, fought my way to where I am now. In that time, I learned what is was to become an Assassin. And gained the skills necessary to complete my ultimate goal. To gain revenge.

"Kyran!" Ari yelled as I turned around seeing my sister with a smile on her face. She was holding a black rectangular suitcase in her right hand with her left on the hip.

"I've been waiting for a while. Where have you been?" I joked as she chuckled.

"Well, I just wanted to make everything was ready for when I left is all." She said.

"Wait, leaving to where now?" I asked.

"I'm going to Atlas, I have a target there. That is all you need to know. Don't worry, I'll be back when I can. But I wanted to give you this before I left Kyran." She said handing me the black case. I opened the clasps as it snapped open to a very familiar sight.

"This...is my Gunblade, how did you even get this?" I asked her.

"Call it a favor from an old friend. I figured it fits you well." She said as I lifted up the weapon. Once a burden to carry, now seemed like nothing anymore. "Oh and one more thing before I go." She said grabbing a White Grimm mask from her side pouch and handed it to me.

"A mask?" I confessed out of curiosity.

"Your identity is public knowledge Kyran. You might want to use this. Besides, it'll go well with that black coat of yours." She jested.

"Oh you're funny." I chuckled. She gave me a quick hug before turning around.

"I have to get going now. But please Kyran. Do take care of yourself." She said walking away.

"Any advice for where to start?" I asked her.

"Try Junior's Club in Vale. A home to shady criminals. A friend of mine is there on usual occasion. You'll know her when you see her. See ya later Kyran." She finished walking away as I wrapped the sheath on my hip before holstering the Gunblade. Then grabbing the Grimm mask and putting it over my eyes with a dark smile.

"This is who I am now. So let's begin shall we?" I said aloud.


	15. Return of a Vigilante

_Chapter 15_

_Return of a Vigilante_

_Schnee Headquarters_

"MURASAKI!" I yelled as he jumped up from his chair half awake as he saw me with a terrified look.

"Oh...hi there, listen to me I can explain..."He said as I grabbed his coat and looked him in the eyes.

"Explain huh? How you left my Lancers to guard the Heiress again?! GET BACK OR I WILL WILL DRAG YOU BACK!" I yelled as he quickly broke away and ran back for the elevator. I sighed sitting down in his former place.

"Still being a slacker for work I see?" A man said behind me. I looked seeing Sil with a chuckle on his face.

"Unfortunately. Think you can handle the next shift or should I take it?" I asked him.

"I got it, go get some rest Flyresa. You look like you need it." He commented.

"I'm fine Sil, really I am." I said in a disappointed tone getting up from my seat.

"You're still thinking back two years ago aren't you? You just can't let it go can you?" He asked me as I stopped turning towards him, now pissed off.

"And what if I can't? He was more than just my student to me. I believed in him, and to see him betray us like that. It's still a shock to me even to this day. So no, I can't let this go Sil." I responded.

"You loved him, didn't you?" He asked as I looked down in shame upon the words. Not because they were hurtful. Not that at all. It was because they were true.

"I was, and wherever he is now. I would hope that he may have reconsidered it. Had I told him how I felt." I said concernedly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Even if that were the case, we can't change what has already happened. We have to work towards the future, that way we can change the consequences of the past here and now. Do you understand now?" He asked as I gave a slight smile.

"I do Sil, take care of yourself." I said walking off.

"You too Flyresa." He responded.

_Hours later..._

_Vale_

_Junior's Club_

I stood outside the secluded nightclub as the music softly echoed from inside. Taking a deep breath of the city air that I had missed for two years. It was all too familiar to me. I started my stride towards the club entrance as I saw a line of shady patrons behind my mask as two men in black and red suits blocked the door.

"Name?" The man asked as I stood silently with my hands in my coat.

"Do I need a name to enter?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to get to know you. What the fuck do you think dumbass?" He responded as I chuckled.

"Fine, how about Kyran Rhodes." I said as he looked up at my face with a look of shock.

"Bullshit. Kyran Rhodes is dead." He countered.

"Care to test that? Or should I tell your boss?" I asked him as he looked at his friend before they both nodded in agreement.

"No, you're free to enter Mr. Rhodes." The man said.

"Thank you." I said walking down the dark stairs with the music becoming louder as the doors in front of me opened to a dark and vibrant nightclub. "Now, where to find this mysterious character Ari was talking about?" I asked myself looking around from the top floor before eyeing the bar. "Decent place to start I guess." I noted walking the second set of stairs before making a right to the bar where I noticed Junior who my sister described as goofy but lovable and the twin sisters clad in red and white to the side. I took my seat at the closest available stool as I took off my mask, rubbing my beard before Junior walked over to me.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"What is the strongest thing you have?" I responded as he turned around grabbing a bottle off the top shelf and putting it on the bar next to a glass.

"Thanks." I said taking off the bottle's top before pouring it into the glass. Taking a sip of the bitter liquid as it quickly flowed into my system.

"Now tell me, what brings you here?" He asked me as I looked up from my drink.

"Heard this was the best place in town to have a good time." I said as he leaned forward.

"Then who are you here with?" He asked as I leaned my free hand down to the hilt of my gunblade before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He is with me Junior. Or is that a problem?" A girl asked as I turned to a beautiful blonde with lilac eyes and a very revealing outfit. She bore golden gauntlets on her wrists and had an obvious pride in herself.

"No Blondie, it isn't. Just tell me next time." He responded walking to tend to other customers as I looked at the girl "Blondie".

"Thank you." I said as she giggled.

"It's no problem. Besides, Ari said that a man who had long black hair and a brooding attitude would be coming by tonight. I didn't expect him to be so handsome." She said flirtatiously.

"So you're Ari's friend. I never got your name miss...?"

"Yang Xiao Long at your service. Or rather to help you." She commented.

"From what exactly?" I asked as she pulled out her scroll and opened a link that had my bodyguard picture and a number of 3 million marked as an official bounty.

"You told those goons up top your real name right? Well if you were an underpaid goon who heard of wanted bounty that high walking in. Who would you call?" She keyed as an explosion rocked the main entrance. I looked seeing men in coats and assorted military gear.

"Bounty Hunters." I responded grabbing my mask, quickly putting it on and drawing my Gunblade. Holding it tightly within my hand.

"Exactly." She said expanding her yellow gauntlets into massive shotguns and taking up her fighting position. The Bounty hunters quickly surrounded us as a man in a cowboy hat walked up the middle smoking a cigar as he looked at us.

"Kyran Rhodes, wanted for attempted murder of a royal official during a time of war. Wanted Dead or Alive with a bounty of three million. So shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked me as I sighed.

"Nothing ever became easy just by giving up" I said as I looked at Yang before we both nodded in agreement. "This should be fun.

_Schnee headquarters_

I wrapped the towel around my body walking out of the shower yawning loudly as I flipped on the tv before I started getting dressed.

"In our top story for tonight. A nightclub in the industrial district of Vale was invaded by bounty hunters tonight. Unfortunately, none survived. Witnesses claim the man they were hunting on the scene was wearing a Grimm Mask and a Black coat with long black hair." The report went on as I saw a picture of the assailant before I recognized the figure even without seeing the face.

"Oh my god..." I said softly turning up the television.

"Now we speculate that this may be a Faunus attack against the people. We will bring you more details in the hour of this Night clad assassin.

"You're alive Kyran..." I said collapsing to my knees as tears began to swell up. "You're alive...and back. But...what are you doing in a nightclub in the industrial sector?" I asked myself as I went to my main closet grabbing my uniform. I had to find out.

_I had to know..._


	16. The Black Lightning

_Chapter 16_

_The Black Lightning_

_Junior's Club_

I got out of the vehicle seeing the police had now swarmed the scene of the nightclub with terrified bystanders and workers. I saw a tall man in formal clothing with two girls who happened to be twins who were conversing with a detective. Deciding it would be the best course of action, I walked over to them.

"Call me if you know anything else." The detective said walking away, eyeing me on his way out. The tall man and his girls looked at me now. Noticing the Schnee emblem on my uniform.

"What do you want? The Schnee Dust Company has no business what occurred here." The man stated.

"I have other business." I said as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Define other business." He asked me.

"The man who attacked the bounty hunters. I have some questions about him." I said.

"I told the detectives everything I know about the man."

"Well I have only different question, if you don't mind." I responded with.

"Then make it quick. The sooner the police leave the better." He said fixing his tie.

"Did you see his face?" I asked him.

"I did, but I don't know who he is." He stated.

"Did he have a distinct scar over his eye? Slightly faded but descending near the jawline?" I asked him as he looked with a distinct shock.

"Yea, that was it. How did you...?"

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" I demanded to know as grabbed his coat before I saw one of the twins grab my arm. "TELL ME!" I was now yelling at him.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave." A detective grabbed my arm as I shrugged him off.

"Get off me. I'm going." I growled at the detective as I left the scene to the man with Silver hair giving me a dark look.

"What are you doing here Sil?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here? Sneaking off to go investigate crimes? You aren't a vigilante Flyresa. You're a bodyguard with a specific duty. So stop trying to follow one." He commented.

"I just thought..."

"That he'd be alive? Is that it Flyresa? No, I put a bullet in his chest. He didn't survive his injuries even if he wanted to. Come on, we have to get going back. Mr. Schnee will be furious. We at least need to explain why you decided to sneak out in the night. Come on." He said as I looked back on the scene once more.

_Where are you Kyran?_

_ A rooftop over looking the crime scene..._

"You know that girl?" Yang asked me as I sighed with deep disappointment.

"Flyresa Michaelson, a friend. Why she is here, I don't know." I said walking away from the edge.

"Sounds like more than a friend to me." She said as I stopped in my tracks chuckling.

"More than a friend would be an understatement. She meant something to me, and I think she felt the same for me. In the end, it doesn't matter what I or anyone else think. In our current positions, me being a vigilante. Her the one hunting me. There is no way we can be together. Until I clear my name, I have to leave her in the past." I said to her.

"Is there no way you could reconnect with her? If you want, I could possibly send a message?" She asked me.

"No, its too dangerous. If she found I was alive, she would search for me. I can't have that. And even so. The public can't be aware of my identity. And..."

"And what Mr. Rhodes? What could be so important that you could refuse contact with someone you care so deeply for?" Yang demanded as I took off my mask to my anger filled eyes.

"WHY? Because I am a soldier. A goddamn Human Weapon. I have killed men, women and even children without a second thought these past two years. You think I can look her in the eye the same way I once did. You're wrong." I yelled at her not caring who heard.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to pry there." Yang apologized as I walked back to the edge seeing Flyresa entering the vehicle with the man who tried to kill me: Sil Jaeger.

"Do we have a target to go after?" I asked her as she looked at me with shock.

"Yea, your sister had a target before she left for Atlas. The best chance you'll get is a couple hours at the Night's Watch Ball." Yang responded.

"Who will be there then?" I asked.

"It's your old love, Edana. Sure you can handle it?" She asked with a sense of cockiness as a clap of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Edana won't be a problem. Just get me in there Yang. I'll handle the rest." I said confidently.

"The rest? You won't be able to make a clean getaway. Everyone is going to know you'll be there." She stated.

"I know, I am planning on it. Besides, everyone is think I am dead. That the dishonored Lieutenant is lying six feet under thanks to the hero Sil Jaeger. Fine, in that case. I'll give them something else to fear." I said with a dark chuckle.

"You want to die? Is that is?" She demanded to know.

"I am not going to die Yang. Have some faith. Just be prepared to watch the nightly news for Black Lightning." I said.

"That's your name now? It's cute you came up with something like that." She joked as she opened the door to the lower floors. "You coming?" She asked me as I looked once more before leaving.

"Let's go then." I said.

_Vale Convention Center_

_Night's Watch Ball_

_ Edana_

"Yes Sil? Can I help you?" I answered the phone annoyed as I heard a sigh.

"Flyresa got a little too curious about this Vigilante. Investigated the crime scene at this club. Funny thing is, she thinks it is her boyfriend. But I convinced her that the man was dead. So we shouldn't worry about that." He stated as I took a deep breath before I left the main floor for a private office.

"She still hasn't seen any body Sil. No one has. He may or may not be dead. Back then, no one questioned anything except for the safety of the heiress. Now, that two years have passed without any word from him. We all assumed he was dead. But what if this sudden appearance of a man clad in black with a mask is no coincidence?" I questioned.

"I put a bullet straight through his heart. Even he managed to survive this long, he wouldn't know where to begin. He was a mere swordsman that I dealt with. This Vigilante killed a group of highly trained bounty hunters no problem. The chances that it is him are highly unlikely. Since that bounty is public. He wouldn't dare show it." He said with confidence as I chuckled softly.

"If you say so Sil. Just make sure Flyresa doesn't get too curious about his mystery disappearance okay?" I asked him.

"I can do that. Enjoy the dance Edana. Take care." He said.

"You too." I finished hanging up the cell phone as I sighed. "Thank you for letting me finish that phone call. How long have you been there?" I asked as I heard footsteps before turning around to a man with black hair, a Grimm mask and a long coat.

"Long enough to know what I needed. To know what sins you have committed Edana. Working with a murderer, traitor and liar to sentence a Heiress to a fate worse than death." He said gripping a sword on his hip belt.

"She deserves it. Humanity has far betrayed its values in this war. She needs to be made an example of. The White Fang will have their justice, even at the cost of royalty. They need hope, something I am sure you will never understand. A Vigilante is all you are. And I'll make sure you receive justice as one." I stated putting on my black gloves as he drew his sword. I quickly noted it as a familiar piece. A long single edged steel blade with a revolver at the end of the hilt.

"So I was right, you aren't dead. Why are you doing this Kyran? It doesn't have to be this way. You can come with me, we can work together. Work as lovers once more and save an oppressed race from the tyranny of this government." I asked with confidence.

"I could care less about an oppressed race, a tyrannical government or even a kidnapping. Because you and Sil destroyed my life. Took me away from someone I love. Nothing you say or do will ever change my mind about how I think of you now. And two years ago, I told you that whatever was between us is over. Now, I'm sticking to that promise and I am going to kill you." He said as I smiled before letting a tear drop.

"Shame Kyran, we could have been an effective couple once again. But I see your stubbornness still hasn't left you." I said snapping my finger, igniting a spark in the dust infused gloves as a massive flame shot forward at Kyran. Knocking him out onto the main floor where many terrified souls witnessed the damage that was caused.

"Now, let's see if your reputation will grow Vigilante!" I yelled snapping another flame once again.

_To be continued_


	17. A Dying Flame

_Chapter 17_

_A Dying Flame_

"I hope you have a very good reason for sneaking out tonight Ms. Michaelson?" Mr. Schnee asked me as I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sir, I was pursuing a lead on this Vigilante that made his appearance tonight. Who took out a group of bounty hunters that were trained to deal with people like him. No problem. Yet he killed them all. It prompted me to investigate because if he decided to go after your daughter sir. We might be able to stop another would be assassin from taking her out." I responded as he gave me a grim look.

"While I do appreciate the tenacity to investigate. We cannot confirm that such a man would come here to kill my daughter. He would have to get past the perimeter." He said.

"The Archer got past your perimeter no problem. And would of killed Weiss were it not for me and my Lancers sir." I said.

"Huh, you bring up a point but your behavior is inexcusable. Consider this your only warning. Next time, I won't be so gentle Ms. Michaelson." He said as a man entered the office out of breath as me and Sil turned around to see the concerned man.

"MR. SCHNEE!" The man yelled his name as he looked over to him.

"Yes man, be out with it. I don't have all night." Mr. Schnee said.

"Edana! She has been attacked!" The man yelled as me Sil gave a concern.

"WHERE?" He demanded.

"Edana is being attacked at the Night's Watch Ball by the Vigilante!" The man spat out as me and Sil turned towards Mr. Schnee who sighed in disgust.

"Go, bring this Vigilante to justice and save Edana." He said as we ran out of the office.

_Night's Watch Ball_

Another flame shot towards me as I rolled to the side and quickly closed the distance between me and Edana as she grabbed my wrist and threw me into a nearby table as my body broke it in half. I grunted in pain picking myself as she chuckled.

"Just give it up Vigilante. You are outclassed." She said as I dashed to the side as she snapped another flame in my direction. I had to take her down in close quarters. It was the only way. I gripped the handle of the gunblade tightly and made a rush towards her left flank.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as I was now within slicing distance of her. I swung my sword horizontally as it sliced into her dress as she threw a few punches as I grabbed them and threw her to the ground. Lying on the ground in pain, I stabbed the Gunblade downwards, however only hitting the tile floor, missing her slightly. Edana picked herself up, blood dripping from her side as she gave a defiant look.

"Satisfied are you now? Besides, you won't kill me that easily." She stated lifting both of her gloved hands in snapping position. "At this point, if I snap these fingers. It'll produce flames powerful enough to incinerate your body to ash. What do you say if I try them out on you now?" She asked as her fingers snapped.

"I'm sorry Edana, I didn't want to use this. But you have left me no choice." I said to myself quietly. The flames quickly approached as I dodged to the side and threw a small golf ball sized bomb at her as it exploded mid flight. The contents spilled all over her as she tried snapping her fingers at me again but to no avail.

"Water bombs? For me that is sweet of you. But if you think those will stop me. YOU'RE WRONG!" She screamed as I did a rush once more as she threw an aura heavy punch, just missing as I pierced the sword through her stomach. The room fell silent upon the shocking development. She held onto me and leaned close to my ear.

"Sometimes I am wrong ya know?" She said weakly falling to her knees as I still held onto her.

"Why Edana? Tell me why?" I asked her.

"We hurt them so much, it was time to help them. Rather than be a tyrant, I wanted to be a savior...that's all Kyran." She whispered coughing blood up. I laid her down on the blood soaked floor.

"You'll help them won't you? Please...promise me Kyran...just help them." She said as she coughed even more as held her hand.

"I promise Edana. Just rest in peace now. Your time of suffering is over. Goodbye Edana." I said to her as her eyes shut and her breathing ceased. I shed a tear upon the reality of what I had done. Killing a former love, someone who even I broke relationship with. Was someone I cared so deeply about. I lifted her right wrist and grabbed the wet glove off her hand and slipped it into my coat. Taking a deep breath, I stood up in the open space between the crowd. Full of terrified bystanders of the atrocious act they had just witnessed.

"Tonight Ladies and Gentlemen of Vale. This is only the beginning. The woman you see dead was a murderer, traitor and liar. Only a fraction of what you are all capable of. Be wary, for I will hunt those who break the code of humanity. One, never hurt others of innocence! Second, never steal for your benefit! And Third and final: Murder of an innocent is forbidden! If any of you are guilty of such crimes. Then beware. For tonight marks the start of a storm. I, The Black Lightning, will be the catalyst of that storm. I will have my revenge. And you all shall help with it!" I stated as they all cowered in fear before two pairs of footsteps broke off in the crowd as two people different from the crowd stood in front of me. A man with a Katana sword and silver hair. And a woman with a lance.

"Black Lighting eh? Consider yourself dead then." Sil joked as I chuckled before throwing a smoke bomb at my feet as it quickly enveloped me before Sil stabbed the place where I once was. Only to discover I was gone and Edana lying dead at his feet.

"THAT BASTARD!" Sil screamed in frustrated anger. "I will kill him! YOU HEAR ME BLACK LIGHTING!? YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed.

_Elsewhere..._

I held Edana's glove in my hand as tears flowed down my face. I had killed someone close to me. All because she was dedicated to a cause that I couldn't believe in. Was this truly what I wanted? Is this really what I desired?

"Having second thoughts there Kyran?" Yang asked sitting down next to me. I sighed gripping the gloves.

"Yea, just not sure if killing those closest to me is what I wanted to consider justice." I said.

"It is what you did want. Revenge. You had to be aware that killing those close to you was a possibility." She stated.

"I know, but with this effect on me. It is going to be a lot harder than I previously thought." I responded.

"And when Flyresa's name comes up on that list?" She asked.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes." I said simply.

"You say that now. But when you two are at each others throats, literally. Do you think it is going to happen?" She asked.

"I'll make sure of it then." I said taking Edana's glove and putting it on my right hand. "But for now, we need another target, now don't we Yang?" I asked with a smirk on my face.


	18. The Phantom Redeemer

_Chapter 18_

_The Phantom Redeemer_

_2 weeks after Edana's Death_

_Atlas_

"Here you go Ari." The bartender said putting a glass full of light brown liquid on the table in front of me. I graciously accepted the cup with a smile before taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Thanks." I said before taking another sip. The job in Atlas was stressful enough. Worrying about my baby brother on a whole different continent was a whole new story altogether. However, before my thoughts could ponder more on the subject, a news story on the faded television overlooking the bar caught my eye.

"Phil, do me a favor. Turn it up." I said motioning towards the television as he turned a knob with the volume increasing.

"Tonight's breaking story for Vale is the Black Lightning. A mysterious Vigilante who's reign of terror has killed at least 15 people including a royal guard for the Schnee Corporation. He has recently made an appearance near Beacon Academy as two men were killed by this vigilante. As a warning to public, the Black Lightning is to be considered well armed and dangerous. If you seen him, do not approach him. Do not attempt to make contact. Inform the proper authorities when you are safe. Remember citizens: Your eyes and ears are for the safety of this city." The news reporter finished as I downed the drink.

"Black Lightning?" I asked the bartender as he nodded sadly.

"A Vigilante in Vale. No one knows who he is but he has been hunting people who have "hurt" others. Claims it is part of his revenge. Between you and me. I think its a White Fang member who is taking War into his own hands. But that is just me Ari." He said walking away. I gripped the glass as it spidered in my hand.

_Damn it Kyran, please be careful..._

_Vale_

_Junior's Club_

I sighed as I remember myself here two weeks earlier. Two weeks ago, and I could of prevented the death of a close friend. All because Sil claimed chasing after this Vigilante was a waste of time. If that were true, then Edana would be here right now. If it weren't for that damn vigilante. She would still be alive. I just then realized I was crying as I wiped my tears away.

"Damn it, I'm crying. Kyran would be disappointed." I said to myself as a pair of feet started behind me as I turned around expecting Sil. Only to see a blade quickly approaching my neck as I jumped back, nearly avoiding a clean slice of my neck. Grabbing the lance from behind my back, it expanded before I saw who stood before me. A man of long black hair and a Grimm mask and black coat.

"Black Lightning, what the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded as he chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing. But the cold facts are this: Flyresa Michaelson, you have been chosen as the next target. I'm sorry, but I have no choice." He said drawing a familiar blade, a long single edged steel blade with that familiar revolver handle.

"Where did you get that blade?" I asked as I side stepped slowly in a circle pattern.

"I stole it." He said simply.

"Stole it? Do you have any idea who that belongs to?" I yelled.

"A dead man's blade." He said rushing me raising his blade upwards as I raised my lance, blocking the blow of the sword.

"That dead man was someone I loved. And you stole something dear of his. I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed striking a flurry of blows against his blade as he ducked swinging vertically as I backflipped away from the blade. A small amount of blood dropped from my face as I wiped it away.

"Damn it, he's good. Where the hell did he learn that?" I asked myself quietly as he charged once more as I took a stance to block him. Then a man in a weathered brown coat with his signature Katana jumped from behind me and blocked the blow.

"SIL! What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as he snapped a look behind.

"Saving your ass! Now move!" He yelled as I nodded my head.

"NO! He's mine!" I screamed as a shockwave knocked us both back.

"You don't understand, he is dangerous. We have to go!" He yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The Black Lightning screamed as he charged Sil as their blades interlocked. I backed off slowly feeling the anger off the man. Then, his hair went from a midnight black to a winter snow white. Sil held his ground with much strain against him as the Black Lighting used his free hand and punched Sil in the stomach as he flew back past me as I saw the Black Lighting only a few stray feet from me as I felt his fist slam into my stomach and a blade pierce into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain as I held the blade looking defiantly at the man in the mask.

"Go ahead and kill me. My life doesn't matter to me! JUST DO IT! Let me join Kyran. DO IT!" I screamed as he pulled the blade out of my shoulder as I gripped the heavily bleeding wound panting softly. He placed the blade against my neck, the warm blood from my shoulder stained my neck as I closed my eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

"I'm sorry Kyran." I said softly as I felt the steel blade go away from my neck. I looked up seeing the man put the sword back into it's sheath as he looked down upon me.

"I'm sorry too." He said punching me in the face as all I saw next was blackness.

_Kyran_

I picked up the unconscious and bleeding Flyresa and slung her over my shoulder as the blonde brawler turned the corner seeing what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yang demanded to know.

"Something I should of done a long time ago." I responded.

"Taking a hostage isn't what we agreed on!" She yelled.

"She's bleeding heavily and if she doesn't get medical attention. She is going to die. Now are you going to help me or not? And you can brag about it later! So let's go!" I said as we ran around the corner.

"You are damn right I am going to brag. And by the way. When did you decide to dye your hair? Guess it goes along with the Black Lightning look after all." She commented as I felt a wave of fatigue wash over as I took a knee still holding Flyresa.

"I...Damn it." I groaned collapsing, letting Flyresa fall next to me.

"HEY! Wake up! GOD DAMN IT WAKE UP!" I heard Yang muffled yelling as I passed out onto the ground. Why did I have all this fatigue? I didn't even use up much energy. And my hair? What the hell was she talking about? What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? So many questions yet so few answers. I had to figure all of this out. One way or another.

_You're next Mr. Schnee._


	19. The Hawk and the Wolf

_Chapter 19_

_The Hawk and Wolf_

_ Wait...where am I?_

_ Wake up, you aren't dead yet Wolf._

_ Wolf? But I am not a wolf..._

_ Are you not? A loner who isolates himself from his closest ally and deny's what he knows is wrong. NOW WAKE UP!_

Gasping for air towards the dark ceiling, I shot upwards panting heavily as I looked seeing a rather pissed Yang arms crossed. I slowed my breathing to a manageable pace before speaking to her.

"So, what's got you all ticked off Yang? Gonna lecture me?" I asked her as she scoffed.

"You are damn right I am. You went after Flyresa and nearly got yourself killed in the process. Putting not only me and you in danger. But to top off this entire escapade, you leave her alive and make me bring her back here! You know how much this could of cost us?!" She demanded as I sighed picking myself from the bed to look her in the eye.

"I know, and I was wrong believe me. But, you know what. You're right. I just can't kill her. I tried tonight but I can't." I said getting up from the bed stretching my arms and back.

"So what do you want to do with her?" Yang asked.

"What do you think?" I said grabbing my coat and putting it on quickly.

"You seriously want to convince her to our side? Is that your plan?" She questioned.

"I have no other choice. She is here, might as well do it." I said grabbing the mask off the nightstand and placing it on my face.

"And please enlighten me Mr. Lightning how you intend to do that with your reputation as a Vigilante?" She asked. I chuckled at the thought.

"Now that is a surprise. Is she awake and well?" I asked her.

"Yea, I patched up your girlfriend. Surprisingly was up quicker than I thought. And nearly tore my head off in the process. She's tied to a chair waiting for you in the other room. Better go to her before she rips down my apartment. Otherwise you are paying for it." She stated as I gripped the door handle, twisting the door open to a bloody and tattered black haired woman with her hands tied to the back of a steel chair. She looked up at me at gave a disgusted look at me.

"What the fuck do you want? Your girlfriend sent you in here to get rid of me?" She asked as I silently pulled a chair up across from her and sat down looking her straight in the eyes.

"Flyresa, I am not going to kill you for one. And two, I'd like to talk to you if that is okay?" I questioned as she laughed.

"Oh so you nearly kill me and play it off good cop or bad cop. That's fucking hysterical. But since you asked ever so nicely. Talk asshole." She spat out.

"Since I don't like to play games I'll put it bluntly. I want you to join me." I stated as she broke out laughing.

"You want me to join you? Is that what you said? After you nearly kill me, kidnap me, and tie me up. I kind of have a hard time believing you." She said.

"That wound was intended to injure, not kill. And I took you because I had no other choice. Finally that tying up part was for everyone's safety including your's." I said.

"Even if I had any intention to believe you in any of those categories. You still committed the ultimate sin of killing someone I cared so deeply about. You are using the blade of someone I loved. You make me fucking sick. You killed him and stole it didn't you? IS THAT WHAT YOU DID?!" She was screaming now.

"Is that what they told you? That I killed Kyran?" I asked her.

"After what I have been told and seen. It's the only logical conclusion. You killed him. Do you even know who he was?" She demanded. I lowered my head in shame at her.

"He was a man of immense courage. Someone who died in what he believed in. Former Vale Military, had an older sister who served before dying. Took it as his personal motivation to avenge her death. First Lieutenant in the Officer Corps who served on the frontlines before being given an offer by the head of Schnee Dust Incorporated to be a bodyguard. He graciously accepted before being shipped off on a train to his destination. During this time, he met someone. That someone is sitting right in front of me. Am I correct in this statement?" I asked the now shocked Flyresa.

"T-That's impossible! There is no way. How the hell do you know all of that and in such perfect detail? HOW? ANSWER ME NOW!" She demanded as I sat up turning around before taking the mask off my face. I turned around looking at her face as she stared deeply into my eyes. Her mind still processing the truth of what she was seeing.

"Because I never died Flyresa. And I am not the man you think I am." I said sitting back down as tears started to flow down her face.

"THEN WHY?! WHY ARE YOU KILLING ALL THESE PEOPLE AND FOR WHAT? Vengance?! PLEASE GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" She sobbed.

"That day during the Fencing tournament. Remember how I said I thought something was off? Well, I was right. When sniper duty was established between me and Sil. He framed me for the assassination. He put two bullets in me and was about to finish me off before the Archer saved me. I was framed for a crime I didn't commit and I am making it right. By whatever means I can accomplish." I said. She swallowed her pride and held back her tears for a moment.

"Then tell me, what purpose did killing Edana solve? And why would Sil try to kill you." She asked softly.

"Edana and Sil had made a partnership to an unknown employer to kidnap the Heiress. I had discovered their plans and thus, they had to eliminate the loose link. Me." I stated. Her tears were once more let loose.

"I was lied to, used. AND FOR WHAT?! A fucking extortion." She yelled.

"Listen to me Flyresa, I can't do this alone. I have Yang yes. The Archer is another continent altogether. Which is why I am asking for your help. You can decline and I'll set you free at no consequence.

"No." She simply said.

"What?" I responded.

"I was used Kyran, by someone who was lying to me all these years. I feel fucking disgusted. So I'll help you. Under one condition." She said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"You let me be there when we put a bullet in the head of the bastard who did this. Are we clear?" She asked as I smiled.

"Crystal." I chuckled.

"Now please do me a favor and untie me from this damn chair." She joked as I went behind her and untied her bloody hands from the back of the chair. She got up and quickly hugged me as I completed the embrace.

"Thank god you're alive. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you alive." She said softly into my shoulder as I let loose a tear for the first time in so long.

"I think I do Flyresa. Think I do." I said softly before letting go of the embrace. The door opened to the blonde beauty.

"You sooth over the crazed woman yet?" Yang asked as we both chuckled.

"Yea I think I did Yang. Let me ask, you still in contact with your friend Belladonna?" I asked as Yang scoffed.

"You mean ex-lover, I might. Why?" She asked me.

"Because for this next job. We are going to need more help." I said.

"You're not thinking what I think you are." She said.

"We're going to pay the White Fang a visit." I stated.

_Elsewhere_

I opened the door slowly to a very agitated Mr. Schnee as his fingers tapped the desk ever so faster.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Schnee?" I said as he directed me to the chair.

"Sit Sil, we have something very important to discuss." He said.

"What about sir?" I asked.

"Tell me, when you attempted to rescue Ms. Michaelson. Did you notice anything odd?" He asked. My memories flashing back to the Black Lightning and his mysterious transformation.

"Yes sir, the Black Lightning, he transformed. Into something different, something not human. His hair went white and he was powerful. More than I ever thought a human could. And I have killed many." I stated as he stroked his beard out of curiosity.

"I see, that's all I needed. Go and relieve Mr. Murasaki." He said.

"But sir.."

"Go, or else." He stated.

"Yes sir." I said getting up and leaving the office.

_Mr. Schnee_

I dialed a number on my phone as it rang softly in my ear before it picked up.

"Hello?" A seductively feminine voice asked.

"Cinder, it's true. The Legend is true. The demon has been revived in the Black Lightning." I said impatiently.

"Understood, are we abandoning the first plan." She asked.

"No, the kidnapping is still a go. You'll get what you want, as long as you provide what I desire." I said.

"No worries, I'll make sure Vale is yours. Just get me your daughter. Good luck Mr. Schnee."

"You too Cinder." I said hanging up.


	20. The Black Cat

_Chapter 20_

_The Black Cat_

_Forever Fall Forest_

_ After I had convinced Flyresa to join our cause. Our next step was to gain more help. And the only other allies we had were the White Fang. Given a chance, they would love to take a shot at the Schnee's. But not with a human leading them. No, with me at their head. They would resent every second of it. The only chance we had was to strike a deal with the current leader Adam Taurus. But the only in we had was an old acquaintance of Yang's who ended on the least agreeable terms. God only knows we could get there and back alive._

"Yang." I said slightly agitated.

"Yes?" She said playfully.

"Just admit it. We are lost. Aren't we?" I asked her as she looked around the eerily similar trees in this forest.

"No, no, no. Not at all. We are perfectly on track...okay. Fine, I have no idea where we are. But don't blame me. You're asking me to find the White Fang hideout. Are you honestly shocked we can't find it." She stated blatantly as I sighed in discontent.

"You're right. But we need to find a vantage point to get a lay of the land. Any suggestions Flyresa?" I asked her as she groaned with boredom.

"Can I take off this hood please?" She asked pointing to the white pointed hood of her's.

"Sorry, for now I would say not to. Everyone thinks you are dead, its best it stays that way." I said rubbing my chin.

"Oh please, there isn't anyone out here. God knows where they are." She stated as I pushed her to the side as 3 knives struck the ground where she stood. I chuckled drawing my Gunblade.

"You were saying? Think they found us. Get in a tri-form. Cover all angles." I said as a pair of boots struck the ground. I turned to see a man in a black coat with rose embroidery and a Grimm mask similar to mine.

"That won't be necessary humans. You are already surrounded. Surrender now and you may be granted mercy. Refuse and you will die." He said drawing a blood red blade.

"We are looking for Blake Belladonna. We assume you know her." I said as he laughed at my answer.

"And tell me how I would know that human. Enlighten me before your death." He stated.

"Because your Adam Taurus, current leader of the White Fang." I said with a cocky attitude as he adjusted his mask with a smile.

"Perceptive for a human." He announced with a charge as our blades clashed mid-thought as I held my own briefly against the powerful strike, jumping back and taking a defensive posture as he charged me quickly. The blade went past my neck, slicing a few strands of hair as I collided with his blade once more as we exchanged a furry of blows. The next strike knocked my blade out my hand as his sword stopped just short of my neck.

"KYRAN!" Flyresa screamed.

"Stop!" I yelled feeling the red blade ever so close to my skin.

"You should listen to his advice. Even the slightest move would slice his neck clean open. Now, drop your weapons and surrender. NOW!" He yelled.

"Adam! Stand down, that is quite enough." A feminine voice ordered as he shuddered in fear before standing down, sheathing his sword as a woman clad in a midnight black kimono approached from behind holding my Gunblade. Her cat ears and Amber eyes struck a familiar impression. One I could not even comprehend.

"So, the infamous Black Lightning has entered our territory. What is it you want?" She asked me, standing defiantly with Adam at our side.

"Blake, he can't be trusted. He is a human who..."

"We can't be sure of that Adam. He was merely defending himself. He may be a human. But a human isn't without identity. And without identity, they have no purpose." She spoke in a calm manner. "So Mr. Lightning, if you would be so kind. Can you remove that mask? I wish to know who you are." She asked in a mild kind matter.

I gripped my fists at such a request. Knowing the consequences if such information were to be released to the public. Everything I fought for would be ruined in an instance. I hesitantly reached to my face touching the pearl white mask. Before taking it off my face to my sky blue eyes fading to a darker shade.

"So it is true. I knew the name was familiar. What brings you here?" She asked me.

"Since, you were straightforward with your request. I shall be with mine. I need the help of the White Fang to kill the Head of the Schnee Dust Corporation." I stated as they both gave a look of utter shock.

"Are you serious human? You demand resources, manpower for an assassination dedicated to your cause?" Adam called me out as I gave him a disgusted look.

"Yes I am, because I understand this. I was a soldier for the Vale Military. First Lieutenant in a war. A war against Humanity where the White Fang slaughtered my kind. All for the simple goal of equality when it could have been established in a court. But they wouldn't listen no. Instead you opted mindless slaughter. Killing every human you see for sport it would seem. I have seen friends, I have seen family die. My own mother died because of your cause. What I want more than anything Adam is an end to this war. And I swear on this life, I will make it happen. But I can't do that, until you provide resources to help me." I said as he drew his blade in anger.

"Why you little bastard!" He yelled.

"ADAM! While his words mean harm, they are true! If you wish your manpower, your resources. You must help us. And in return, you will be helped. A favor for a favor no?" She asked throwing my blade into the ground at my feet as I gripped the handle, taking it off the ground and sliding it back into it's sheath.

"I have no choice either way, it's a deal." I said holding my hand out as a gesture of faith. Even if I had little faith in it. Blake shook it wholeheartedly as I turned to Flyresa and Yang who seemed shocked that we survived the encounter. Yang gave an awkward smile walking towards me.

"Good job Kyran, we are alive. Now let me catch up with Ms. Belladonna if ya know what I mean?" She hinted at as she walked past me.

"I do. Have fun Yang, I'll see you at the camp. Wherever it is." I said taking a deep breath of relief. I started to walk before my wrist was grabbed in a forceful manner.

"You can take off the hood if you were curious." I said as I turned around to Flyresa who had already complied with the request a while ago but had an angry face.

"We need to talk Kyran." She said.

"What about?" I asked, my curiosity now was peaked.

"About what you did. It was brave but, there was a specific part I wanted to ask about, if you don't mind." She said as I sighed. Already knowing what she did want to ask.

"It's about my mother, isn't it?" I stated.

"Yes, but if you don't want to talk about it. I understand, it must have been hard Kyran." She said softly.

"Hard is a major understatement. They killed her without any sign of mercy, left her body for me to see. They are monsters, all of them. I don't trust them at all. I thought they took my sister from me. It's why I am here. It's because I had to swallow my pride and work with my most hated enemy." I growled in pure rage at the words as Flyresa hugged me tightly, burying her head into my chest as I felt tears roll down her face.

"Flyresa? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kyran, I'm...I'm sorry...if there is anything I can do. I'll be there to help." She sobbed in my chest as I held her tightly.

"My burden is not yours to bear Flyresa. I just dragged you into without your permission. If anyone should be sorry its me." I said jokingly.

"Shut up Kyran...you don't understand." She continued crying.

"What don't I understand?" I asked now with confusion in my voice as she lifted her head, tears rolling down her face. She let me go and gripped my face. Yanking it closer to her's before she kissed me on the lips suddenly. My eyes opened wide at the sudden change but slowly accepted it as I relented as our kiss disconnected as we both took a breath to reconcile.

"Flyresa I.."

"I love you damn it! I have waited two years to finally make peace with that statement. When Sil told me you were dead. I was heartbroken, I wanted nothing but to see you one more time. And all that praying, all that hope was granted. Because you're back and I'll do whatever it takes to help you." She confessed as I broke a faint smile.

"It's funny, I was going to say it too. It was just sudden is all. Don't worry Flyresa, when this is all over, I'll be sure that we can make this proper. I promise." I said hugging her. She laughed with content as I felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Like there was hope for the future.

"HEY! You two love birds done over there yet?" Yang yelled over to us as I chuckled.

"Yea, we are done." I yelled back turning to Flyresa. "Shall we?" I asked her.

"Gladly." She responded as we walked over to Yang.

_For the first time in my life, rather than my feelings of hatred and revenge, I felt something different. Love and hope for the future. But the question still staked itself._

_ How long would it last? _

_ If at all?_


	21. The Trial of the Wolf

_Chapter 21_

_Trial of the Wolf_

_ YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE! SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! WE ALL ARE! JUST DIE!_

I gasped out of my dream in a cold sweat amongst the cool autumn air. Rubbing my face from the terrifying nightmare I had just experienced. They were more frequent now, every other day I saw something of a darkened life of what would become. But the question is, what is it? And how do I decipher it?

"Kyran? You all right?" Flyresa entered my tent seeing the excessive sweating.

"Yea, I'm fine. Do you need something?" I asked her as she kneeled down to my level.

"Do I need a reason to see you?" She said in a seductive tone.

"I don't think so." I said kissing her before she broke it off prematurely.

"Unfortunately, I do have a reason. Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Taurus would like to speak to you." She said getting back up as I grabbed my shirt, slipping it on quickly.

"Did they say why?" I questioned throwing my coat on quickly as Flyresa tossed me my Gunblade.

"No, they said: Send him our way when he wakes. And that's it." She said as I clipped the Gunblade to my back, securing the belts properly.

"Then let's go see what its about shall we?" I asked as we both exited the tent to the bustling community of Faunus among homes, shops and tents all scattered. It was surprising to see such unity in a single place. Then I felt a tap on the shoulder as I saw Flyresa holding my mask.

"Forgetting something?" She stated as I chuckling grabbing the mask and putting it on my face.

"Thanks." I simply said following Flyresa into the community. I was probably one of the very few humans who had ever gotten this close into the White Fang. Which would explain why everyone was distrustful of me here in the first place. But I made a promise to end this war. And the only way I can possibly do that is if I earn their trust, much to my dismay. We stopped by the door of a small one story house as Flyresa opened the door.

"I'll be outside, good luck Kyran." She said as I walked inside, the door closing behind me. I removed my mask and saw Adam and Blake standing before me.

"You called?" I asked.

"Indeed Mr. Lightning, I am here to request that favor. But first, I must ask a question from your perspective.

"Go ahead then."

"Explain why we are at war with each other. What is the purpose?" She asked.

"Simple, the current conflict is a danger to present society and the only way it can be saved is if one side finishes the conflict and secures the remainders." I stated.

"Very good response but that isn't why I brought you here. To the real question instead. What have you heard of the creature known as the Ethereal Grimm?" She asked me as it sounded very familiar, yet. It was the very first time I have heard of it.

"Nothing, why? Is it a new species that the White Fang has discovered?" I was curious now.

"On the contrary, your race discovered it first. In the early years of Remnant, when humanity was born. It was considered the most powerful Grimm of its kind. Destroying entire civilizations with just a touch. It took the considerable might of nearly all of humanity and a few select people to bring it to its knees. From there, it went into hiding, regaining its strength. Legend speaks of its return and with it, the fall of the world." She spoke in a foreboding tone. One that terrified her to her bones.

"What does it look like? Is there any description?" I asked.

"It has no real physical form, that we know of anyway. All we know, it embeds itself into a person every generation. Seeping off their strength but it has a specific choosing. Those of high aura concentration, willpower, or considerable power. Always watching from a distance. Waiting for the moment, to bring justice from the Heavens Fall." She stated.

"And what may I ask does this have to do with any favor?" I asked her as she smiled.

"The favor I ask of you is to participate in a trial. One we have called the Trial of the Wolf. It is ancient tradition that only the "chosen one" is to participate. Everyone else who does will die. But I feel something different about you. For I want you to retrieve something from the temple atop the mountain at the end of this trial. For it may be the only hope that this world has against the monster." She said.

"So let me summarize what I just heard. You want me to participate in a test that has a 99 percent death rate to retrieve an item that is supposed to defeat this Ethereal Grimm to stop global genocide before it even begins. Based off an ancient legend that we don't even know where it could be located or if it is even true. Am I correct?" I asked.

"In simple terms, yes. That is the task I want you to complete. When you return, I will provide you with the resources and manpower necessary to assault the Schnee compound. Are we understood?" She questioned.

"Yea, crystal clear. But I have a question of my own. What item will I be looking for?" I said.

"A sword forged through blood. It is the only weapon capable of harming this Grimm. It is the only reason we are alive today." She said.

"Its been countless generations, how can you be sure it isn't destroyed?"

"That sword was made from the souls of man and beast. Designed with a unbreakable steel bond. It isn't damaged in any sort Mr. Lightning I can assure you. Now take your leave. Every moment we waste here is another lost for this planet." She said as I walked out of the house to breath in fresh air and sighed with a heavily annoyed tone.

"Sounds like it didn't go well." Flyresa noticed.

"Aside from the ridiculousness of the shit I just heard. I have to ascend a mountain, to a temple, to retrieve a weapon to get what I want. That and the mouthful I just went through." I scoffed stretching.

"Sounds like you'll need some help." She reflected as I sighed.

"I got this Flyresa, I'll be back before dawn tomorrow." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am sure, but on the off chance I don't return. Please leave with Yang. Got it?" I stated as she gripped my hand.

"You better not die, you hear me?" She growled. I leaned and gave her a kiss.

"I promise Flyresa." I said walking off towards the forest.

_Elsewhere..._

My black and red hair flowed with the wind overlooking the village to where I saw the Black Lightning clad in his normal attire. So it was true, he really was here. If I kill him here and now, so many lives will be saved. I promised him that before I left. And I don't ever intend to break that promise. He will suffer for what he did.

_I promise Father..._

_ You will be avenged._


	22. The Bladesister

_Chapter 22_

_The Bladesister_

"God damn it." I hissed under my breath pulling my body up onto the small platform of the mountain. A thunder clap echoed nearby as I sat down taking a deep breath upon hearing it. Around the 2 hours I had been climbing, I barely am a 1/4th up the mountain. And supposedly the temple was at the top. Then a growl came from behind me as I rolled forward drawing my blade seeing a claw of a Grimm dig its hand into the ground pulling itself upwards, the dried blood on its teeth caught my attention as it roared and howled. More than likely drawing the attention of nearby Grimm.

"Exactly what I fucking need right now." I said as 3 more came up to the platform, surrounding me quickly. Their teeth begging for flesh, if this was part of the trial. Someone probably this was a sick joke. One Beowolf jumped from behind me as I swung the blade across his chest before two more lunged at me as I turned to see them only a few feet from me. I raised my arm as they both sunk their teeth in. I threw them away with all my strength, gripping my bleeding arm.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" I screamed as all 4 lunged at me as I closed my eyes. The sound of a blade piercing flesh. My eyes opened to a woman with red and black hair and a longsword finishing killing all 4 Beowolves. She landed in front of me, her face hidden underneath the hood of her brown jacket. Swiping to throw the blood of the blade. She resheathed her sword as the hood fell from her face to show her face and green eyes.

"Thank you. Whoever you are...who are you though? Were you sent by Blake Belladonna?" I asked as she gave me an annoyed look.

"No, she didn't. I have my own agenda here." She said softly.

"Then why did you help me?" I asked her as she drew her sword in a horizontal motion, slicing across my chest, then quickly reaching into her jacket, throwing 3 knives as they pierced my chest as I jumped back with what strength I had left in me.

"An assassin then..? Why?!" I demanded as she charged me quickly. The world slowly went to a crawl to the point of hearing my heart beat. The wind blew to show my hair was changing to snow white. I dodged to the side and countered her strike. Stunned, she backed off slightly, taking a defensive posture.

"So it is true. You are him. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FATHER!? Aren't you Black Lightning? The Assassin who took the lives of many in the name of Revenge? ANSWER ME!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. My wounds on my arm and chest were healing now as I charged her as she parryed me. We exchanged flurry after flurry of blows with neither of us gaining ground on each other. It would seem both of us had equal skill of power.

"If I killed your father, then tell me who you are in full. Because if I am to repent for my sins, I need to know who I am to go to." I stated as she scoffed.

"My name is Karina, my last name is a forgotten relic. You demon, you are a murderer who killed thousands! All in the name of vengeance! I AM A VICTIM OF YOUR SLAUGHTER! AND I WILL HAVE MY OWN VENGANCE!" She screamed as she charged me once more as she did another flurry of attacks as I knocked her weapon out of her hand. She jumped to evade my attack, throwing a few more knives at me as I simply knocked them aside.

"Thousands? I haven't even killed hundreds." I stated as she threw one more knife at me as it flew past my face, only leaving a slight scratch which quickly regenerated.

"LIAR! You slaughtered everyone you knew and loved! All because you said this world required its sacrifice. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled charging me once more. She threw a punch as I grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the ground in force. "Tell me why...why you killed mother?" She asked painfully as she reached up to me before passing out as I stared at the shock of what I heard.

"What? I never killed any mother, any father. Who are you Karina?" I asked aloud before looking up to the mountain in anger. I re-sheathed my Gunblade before advancing up the mountain path. I was killed a demon, a murderer, someone who slaughtered thousands. She claimed I caused the death of her parents. But that wasn't what made it odd, it was the conviction in her voice. Something she believed was honestly true. Like she had seen me do it in front of her eyes. But, it was something I still didn't understand. Who was Karina and why did she want revenge for something I never did? Why?

_Karina, you must run as fast as you can. He isn't himself._

_ NO! I want to stay mom!_

_ YOU WON'T! If you die, you can't make this right. Take my pendant. He'll remember, make him remember. And do whatever is necessary to prevent the slaughter. You have to sweetie. You are the only one capable of doing so now. I love you Karina, and always will._

I opened my eyes to the rainfall of a new storm. Washing away the tears and dirt from my pitiful defeat. He was right there, I had him. Even with all my skill though, I couldn't kill him. Mom depended on me to do so. Yet, I had trained for so long. In a world so dark. I had to kill him. No matter how I felt about him in the past. He is responsible for the slaughter. Kyran Rhodes, I will have my revenge. This I swear to you.


	23. Bane of Lightning

_Chapter 23_

_Bane of Lightning_

I pulled myself up onto the rain soaked plateau, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. I had been climbing 4 hours straight up the face and now have just reached the summit. Aside from the fight I had a fourth way up. The progress I made was surprisingly fast. But I couldn't help but remember what Karina said before I left her below. I was responsible for thousands of victims, yet I killed barely over a dozen. It didn't make sense, none of it did. However, before I could delve more of my thoughts into topic. The supposed temple holding the weapon was before me. It was of traditional design yet it was abandoned for what seemed like centuries. Upon walking towards the structure, I began to hear voices that were awfully familiar to me.

"It has been so long sweetheart..." A feminine voice echoed as I turned around quickly, yet no one was there.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I approached the temple closer before slowly pushing the door aside to a dusty interior that softly echoed with rain patter. Shutting the door behind me, I heard a crash from the inside, drawing my sword quickly upon hearing the noise. Yet there was nothing there except for my own imagination. Sighing, I sheathed the blade. I felt a darkness entrenched over me. Yet I couldn't see it wherever it was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a curved blade in a black scabbard. It had a tribal wolf engraved in the sheath and a golden ribbon attached to it.

"So this is the weapon she was talking about. Seems like a hell of a lot of trouble for a sword." I said grabbing the hilt before an immense overtook my right arm. I let go of the sword and dropped to my knees screaming in pain. Gripping my arm so hard that I felt I could rip it off.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I kept screaming before a heavy fatigue overcame my body as I passed out on the floor. Next I knew, I awoke in an clearing in a burning forest. It didn't seem familiar to me at all. However, my right hand was now holding the Katana tightly. It was draining both physically and mentally.

"This is the test isn't it?" I asked myself as hooded swordsmen dropped from the untouched trees. Quickly surrounding me to kill. I couldn't tell if this was an illusion or if this would kill me. But all I knew I wasn't going anywhere. Not until I passed whatever game they had in store for me. The first man went from behind me and swung downwards as I brought my sword cradling my back to block the blow as I twisted around and sliced his neck. The next two charged me directly as I brought the blade horizontally across my face. Sparks colliding with my face the same as their blades. Slamming my knee to one, I stabbed the other one. His body falling quickly as the blade sliced across the chest of the other. One more quickly rushed my left side as our blades collided. A quick rush of attacks ensued before the defense fell and I pierced the stomach with a satisfying groan. A fifth jumped from behind me as I rolled, dodging his attack by the last second before piercing the throat. Drawing the blade out quickly, blood quickly covering the hooded figure. Just when I thought there would be no end to them, a 6th one appeared in front of me. Yet he did not attack me as sudden as the others. Instead had a terrifying laugh to him. He pulled back the hood as I recognized the face of the person. Silver slicked back hair with a slight beard and a deep scar over his left eye.

"Sil! No, you are just an illusion. That is exactly what you are. And I will kill you like the rest." I said taking an offensive stance as he just broke down laughing. "What do you find so fucking funny?" I spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Kill me? Is that what you so deeply desire? What would your friends and even your lady say about it?" He questioned me as I gripped the hilt tighter as he pointed his sword to the surrounding corpses.

"My friends? What the hell are you saying?" I asked.

"Just look at their faces." He said as I looked seeing their clearly horrified faces of death. Yet, he was right. They were exactly the people I knew. Edana, Yang, Weiss, Ari and Flyresa. All covered in blood of defeat, they each had severely defined looks of shock knowing that the person who cared about them most. Had brutally murdered them all.

"NO! You did this! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" I accused him as he just smiled.

"No I didn't. I was only your friend. I didn't have Ari take you under her wing. Train you to be an assassin. I didn't make you kill your former love. I didn't have you kill everyone in Vale under the purpose of revenge. And these people here. I didn't make you do this. All of what you did was of your own free will. You're a killer, you're a murderer. You enjoy this." He stated as tears strolled down my face before I screamed charging him. He quickly raised his sword as I gripped the blade with my free hand, pushing it aside. I shoved my blade into his chest as he looked me in the eyes before smiling painfully.

"Shut up. You may be right, I am killer. Someone who took lives without remorse. But I never wanted this. You brought this upon me. And I will have my revenge one way or another. You won't hurt her though. Ever." I said as he chuckled.

"That...Lancer? Don't worry...I'll kill her. I promise you Kyran." He joked as I screamed pushing him off my blade before slicing his head clean off the neck. His body went limp as thunder echoed in the distance. Rain began to fall, dousing the fires around me as I dropped to my knees, blood running down my hand. I chuckled at the severed head of my once former friend.

"Go to hell you bastard." I stated before passing out on the ground. His words racing through my mind a mile a minute. Even if it was a figment of my imagination. I showed him no mercy whatsoever. Killed him and even thought it funny when I decapitated him. Was Sil really right? Did I enjoy the killing? Before any more time passed to allow to ponder such a thought. I began to awoke, my eyes dreary and heavy from the sudden and intense burst of pain. I looked around to see if any of my environment changed since I had left the world of the living. My eyes panned upwards seeing a young girl with crimson and jetblack hair. Her young eyes and face glared at my own as I remember seeing that face. Yes, the young girl at the foot of the mountain. Why was she here? And why was she helping me? Last I remember she wanted to kill me. Had something changed her mind?

"Good, you're awake. I was wondering when that was going to happen Kyran." She stated as I groaned, picking my exhausted body off the floor. My weapons lying to the side of me as I looked at the young girl.

"Karina correct?" I asked her as she drew a faint smile.

"Yes." She said.

"Didn't you try killing me earlier? Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"I still do, but it would be unfair to kill someone in the condition they are now. Weak and frail. Besides I have other reasons for not doing so yet. Reasons you wouldn't understand." She said softly.

"Fair enough, I won't ask about that then. But why are here at the temple?" I questioned.

"Because I can't get off the mountain alone and neither can you in your condition. So if we make a compromise this once. We can get off the mountain and live to fight once more in our fated duel." She confessed as I chuckled.

"Fated duel eh? I like that. Fine, I can work with that. But something I want to know."

"And that is?" She curiosily said.

"How did you know who I was? You aren't a bounty hunter are you?" I asked.

"God no, I wouldn't go for something as lame as that. My father taught me to the best you could be. No matter the cost." She spoke with pride.

"Father?" I said.

"Gone, he and my mother were very special people who left earlier than they should have. And it is my fault because of it." She said shamefully as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself for things you could never control. I learned that a long time ago. Because if you let those past mistakes consume your life. You can't focus and work towards the future." I said as she smiled.

"Well spoken for a Vigilante." She joked.

"You're funny. You ready to go?" I asked her as she offered her hand to me.

"Yea, let's do it." I said accepting the hand as she lifted me off the ground. It was going to be a rough journey down the mountainside. I just pray we can make it before nightfall.


	24. Lost Purity

_Chapter 24_

_Lost Purity_

"Flyresa, what are you doing?" Yang asked me as I turned quickly gasping from the shock. I didn't even hear her enter the tent. "You alright there?" She asked once more as I feigned a faint smile.

"Yea, I'm good Yang." I said softly as she sat down next to me.

"You don't need to lie to me. We are both ladies here, its okay to have some secrets. But this is about Kyran isn't it?" She asked.

"He told me that if he didn't return within 24 hours. To leave without him. Its past that point, yet..." I tried to finish the sentence with whatever hope I had left.

"You don't want to leave do you? I get it, he means a lot to you. It would be quite rude to leave such a handsome man behind for the wolves." She chuckled.

"No, that isn't it. He was concerned for my safety and wanted me to be away from any danger. And I feel like I just spat in his face." I said as she embraced me softly.

"I know that feeling Flyresa. But you didn't disrespect him, you are just as concerned as he is. You have to realize this, that he wants you safe." She comforted me with a smile and the embrace. "He will be pissed you didn't listen, but I think that is what will make him happy. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked as I chuckled.

"Yea, you're right. I'll wait for him." I stated.

"That's the spirit. He'll be okay. I promise you." She reassured.

_Elsewhere_

I sheathed my sword upon killing the Ursa as my companion Karina panted softly upon her kill as well.

"How much further Karina?" I asked her as she stepped near the edge of the cliff before blowing a sharp whistle.

"Well we are near the base but...there is a problem." She stated nervously.

"What kind of problem are we...talking...about?" I asked before I saw a straight drop about 500 feet downwards. Blowing any and all expectations out of the water. "You didn't happen to have a couple hundred meters of rope and climbing gear did you Karina?" I asked jokingly.

"No I did not, in fact. Wasn't even in the shopping list. So...any ideas?" She asked me as I pondered what we could even do. Without proper equipment, our options were severely limited. But, there was one option. It was so crazy...it could work.

"Karina, how much do you weigh?" I asked off hand. She gave a confused look at the question.

"130...why, what are you thiIIIIINNNNKING!" She screamed before I wrapped my arm around her and jumped off the cliff. She gripped my body in a terrified death grip. Quickly, I drew the Katana. It was really time to test the durability of the sword. I slammed the blade into the rock face with the entirety of my strength as the blade pierced the rock. Dragging me and Karina along with a loud screech before we abruptly stopped about 30 feet from the ground. The sudden force had me let go of the sword lodged in the rock as it dislocated my shoulder. We quickly hit the ground as I held onto Karina rolling down the hill as we stopped just short of a tree. Panting softly in pain, Karina gave me the most pissed look ever.

"That was the plan? Just jump?" She questioned as I chuckled.

"Its not like we had any other options." I pointed before she put my shoulder back into place as I cried out in pain. "REALLY DAMN IT?" I demanded.

"You were asking for it." She stated as we picked ourselves off the ground. I walked over to the cliff face looking up at my sword before I started to ascend the face.

"So..." I said before I ripped the sword straight from the rock and slipped it back within the sheath. "What are you planning to do now? Kill me?" I joked as she sighed in annoyance.

"No, as much as I want to finish this. I have other things to do Kyran. But believe me, we will meet again." She said putting her hood back up and turning her back to me. "See you around Black Lightning." She stated.

"Wait!" I called out to her.

"What?"

"When we were at the temple. You mentioned your father had passed. Who was he?" I asked her as she gripped her fists in anger.

"I can't tell you. Not right now, but I will." She said walking deeper into the forest as I sighed. My arm still in a lot of pain, I started to walk in the direction of the White Fang holding it. While I was heading that way, I pondered on who this Karina was. She claimed I was someone who had caused her so much pain. That she had to kill me for what I had done. But the thing is, she had plenty of opportunities up on the mountain. Yet she didn't. That was the thing that threw me off. If she was going to kill me, she could of up there. What are you waiting for Karina?

"STOP!" A voice yelled as I looked up seeing two White Fang soldiers with rifles pointed directly at me. "Identify yourself now!" One of them yelled.

"Kyran Rhodes, The Black Lightning. I was sent by Blake Belladonna to retrieve an item. May I pass?" I asked annoyed as they lowered their rifles.

"Mr. Rhodes, we were expecting you. Go on to the camp." They said as I ran past them into the forest which quickly led to an opening where there was the camp straight ahead of me.

"Kyran..." A voice called out to me as I noticed the young raven haired Lancer who had an overjoyed smile. "You're alive." She said softly as I dropped to my knees in exhaustion as she quickly ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked seeing the torn and ripped clothes plus the swollen right arm. I looked up at her with a smile.

"I survived her trial. But I didn't come out unscathed. As you can tell. But I'll be alright. Just need a good day or two to rest. Thank you though for the concern." I said as she slung my good arm over her shoulder.

"Still as stubborn as ever. Let's get you fixed up before you talk to Blake okay?" She asked as I smiled.

"Yea, let's do that. And...you didn't listen to me did you?" I questioned as she sighed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't leave without knowing you were okay. I blame Yang for convincing me." She stated as I let a faint smile.

"It's alright Flyresa...I forgive you." I said before passing out.

"KYRAN!" Flyresa yelled in the distance as I watched her check on Kyran. There was so much I wanted to tell him. But if I did, what kind of future would that be? A lost one? One consumed by fear and pain? There was so many questions yet so few answers. I couldn't make any quick or rash decisions without knowing what would happen next. I can't let my past emotions control how I live here and now.

"I swear Father, you will have my revenge." I said softly.


	25. Rekindled Demons

_Chapter 25_

_Rekindled Demons_

_ What is right? What is wrong? Those are the two questions I ask myself everyday I have begun my life. When I take a life, I do it to satisfy a darker side of my own. But in the end, who lives am I destroying in the process when I take a life? When I kill a man who ruined my own life, how many others will beg for him to come back? How many will ask the almighty to grant one more chance? It is a question I will never answer. All I want is for my life to be made right once more. But to do that, sometimes, the only way they can get better. Is if they get a hell of a lot worse. And believe you me, they will._

My eyes fluttered slowly to the roof of my fabric tent as I groaned in pain. I turned my head to see Flyresa, the raven haired Lancer, sleeping quietly in a chair holding my hand. It brought a smile to my face to see her like this. I don't even remember being put to bed and I guess she stayed by my side the whole time. It was dedication I was always happy to see. Looking outside, it was around midnight with a cool temperature outside. The wind had a light breeze as it sailed through the air with ease. I slowly removed her hand from mine before picking myself from the cot. I wrapped a nearby cloth and slung it over my neck before placing my damaged arm in it. Throwing my coat on with my free hand, I stepped outside the tent. Inhaling a deep breath of the midnight air. I noticed the young and beautiful Cat Faunus Blake sipping on a ceramic cup. Her amber eyes darted in my direction as I walked over, a sly smile appearing on her face which quickly reverted back to a frown as she cleared her throat.

"I see you have survived, congratulations would be in order. But we have other business don't we?" She asked me.

"Normally yes, but I have a couple questions for you I need to have answered." I demanded.

"Such as Mr. Lightning?" She said in a curious tone.

"Such as the fact that when I touched the sword, it felt like I was going to die. Care to explain that?" I asked as she chuckled.

"Tell me Kyran, have you noticed anything different going on with your body? Any noticeable physical changes that normally didn't happen before?" She asked as I remembered one thing.

"Now that you mention it, there were times that my hair would change to a winter white." I stated.

"And that your eyes were a sky blue and gained strength you thought you never had? Am I right so far?" She asked as I realized everything she spoke of was true.

"How the hell do you know all of this?" I growled at her as she gave a grim look.

"Because Kyran, I know what you are." She said.

"THEN TELL ME!" I demanded as she looked deep into my eyes.

"You are the reincarnation of the Ethereal Grimm, he is in your body and you will bring this planet to its knees. That is your fate." She said as I lost the feeling in my legs, collapsing to my knees upon hearing the words leave her mouth. It was something I couldn't believe, no. Something that didn't feel real whatsoever.

"How? How is this even possible?" I asked with shortness of breath. Trying to recollect myself to what I had heard.

"Remember how I said that the Ethereal Grimm saps off the energy of people who are particularly powerful?" She said.

"But, I was born without any proper aura at all. They tested me multiple times yet there wasn't anything. Not a single drop of aura. Not even a damn semblance for me. Just regular old human." I responded.

"You are a strong person, able to accomplish tasks no one else could. If you weren't, you would be dead as soon as you touched that sword Kyran." Her words sank in as I tried ignoring the facts but it was all there.

"Then what happens next? Suicide?" I spoke in a depressed tone.

"That is one option. Stopping the Grimm before it leaves to cause chaos. However, it might retaliate and take control before you do. Or you can conquer it and force it out." Blake pointed out.

"Force it out? How does that even work?"

"The longer it stays in your body, the more control it will gain. Eventually, you'll hear voices. It will attempt to drive you mad, insane. There will be a point, where if you lose, your body will lose control. And you will die. However, if you are mentally strong. Something worth fighting for. If you can push through it all. It will realize all of its efforts have been for nothing. But you have to be careful Kyran. Because with each passing day, your humanity will slowly drain away, until you are nothing but a cold, calculated killing machine with no remorse to anyone. Even those you hold dear." Blake explained the truth to me.

"And what of Flyresa? What happens now? Should I tell her of this dark truth?" I asked.

"That is for you to decide. Your connection with her is something that I haven't seen in years. Just remember, she is part of your fate as well." She stated as I picked myself up with a determined look in my eyes.

"If my fate is to destroy the world, you'll be damn sure I'll challenge it. I dragged her into my own revenge. I owe her a future. I can't have her's lost." I challenged as she let a faint smile slip.

"Its glad to know you are optimistic about this. Many others wouldn't. We will mobilize a small group for you to infiltrate the Schnee compound tomorrow night. But..." She stopped taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" I asked out of my own curiosity.

"I have a personal request for you. I know you plan to kill the head of the snake but, there is more than one." She said softly.

"You want me to kill Weiss don't you?" I stated.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have any other choice. She has caused my people pain, misery, and despair. And if I could, I'd do it myself. But I am asking you. Will you kill Weiss for me?" Blake asked, no, begged for such a request.

"I...I'll do it. But you do realize the repercussions of such an event right?" I asked.

"I do, and thank you Kyran. This means the world to me." She thanked me before walking off as I stared at the moonlit forest. Killing her father was acceptable. But both the Father and Daughter. I would truly be seen as a monster. All the people I have killed have only done personal harm. Weiss did nothing to me. Her father branded me a traitor. Not herself. She was more than likely told lies. And my code is that I didn't kill innocents. Blake has a different view of the world because of her heritage. If I give into her desires. What happens next after I kill them both. Will be out of my control entirely.

_But revenge requires sacrifices. And if Weiss is to be one of them..._

_ So be it..._


	26. Forgotten Phoenix

_Chapter 26_

_Forgotten Phoenix_

_The Next Day_

Opening my eyes to the early bird chirping. My arm was still held in the makeshift cloth cast I made for myself. I picked myself off the bed just as Flyresa entered with a faint smile.

"Hey there, are you alright?" She asked me as I yawned looking somewhat perplexed at her.

"What do you mean? I just woke up." I stated as she sat down on the chair from last night.

"I am not talking about now. Last night, you were tossing and turning. More than you have. Are you alright?" She asked as I remembered the words Blake spoke to me last night. The effects still haunting on my mind.

_You are the reincarnation of the Ethereal Grimm, he is in your body and you will bring this planet to its knees. That is your fate._

"I'm fine Flyresa." I lied. It was my first of many to her. And it took all of my willpower not to do so.

"Are you sure Kyran? You know you can tell me anything." She said with a smile. I leaned in giving her a small kiss.

"I know, but I am fine. Just, nervous. This is the biggest task I could ever accomplish. I am not sure what the outcome will be in the end." I said as she placed her hand on my shoulder in confidence.

"We'll be fine. Besides, we have a lot of support for this. Yang, myself and even the White Fang. If we do this right. We'll be able to prove your innocence and end this once and for all." She said.

"Hey! You two love birds finished yet?" The blonde brawler peaked her head in as I sneered at her in pure rage.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" I yelled as she giggled innocently.

"Sorry, there is someone here to see you. Thought I should let you know." She said casually as it hit me immediately.

"Who the hell is he?" I asked.

"I never said it was a he." She stated leaving the tent as I quickly got up from the bed to follow her. Flyresa in pursuit behind me as I ran out of the tent to a young silver short haired woman with an eyepatch over one eye and a very familiar compound bow of her's. Flyresa immediately recognized it as well, except with hostility.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled expanding her collapsible staff. I quickly grabbed her wrist with my free arm. "Let go of me Kyran NOW!" She screamed as an arrow flew past her hair, just centimeters from her neck. Flyresa was frozen stiff in fear. The woman in silver hair chuckled softly.

"Are we done? I don't wish to cause hostilities between us. If you would let Kyran explain. Maybe we could talk?" She stated as Flyresa turned to me, still with a face full of rage.

"Yes Kyran, explain now." She said.

"That is my sister Arianna, otherwise known as the Masked Archer. She is the one who saved my life." I growled as Flyresa was shocked to hear such a thing.

"I thought your sister was dead Kyran?" She asked as I let go of her arm before taking a deep breath to relieve myself of the pain from the sudden stress.

"So did I." I said holding my damaged arm as Ari walked over with a coy smile on her face.

"The government denied my existence and claimed I was dead once they discovered I had defected to the White Fang. So naturally, I decided a little payback was in order. Speaking of which, been watching the news. You're causing quite a stir in the capital." She explained as Flyresa was still lost on the whole situation.

"Then, when you shot him with arrows, nearly killed him. What the hell was that?" She asked.

"To teach him a lesson and a point. He learned it. Believe you me." She spoke in high confidence as Flyresa's eye twitched in stupidity.

"What the fuck?" She asked as I spoke up finally.

"Aside from the hasty introductions. Why are you Ari? Aren't you supposed to be at Atlas right now?" I asked her.

"Oh that contract? Finished that a while ago. Then heard from Ms. Belladonna about this little plan to assassinate Mr. Schnee. I figured you might want these." She said opening a black handheld case to reveal two Ebony Black Pistols.

"I like the gesture, but I figured you didn't come all the way out here to give me pistols." I said as she laughed.

"If only Kyran, I'm actually going to join you in your assassination plot. If you don't mind that is?" She winked.

"Wait...WHY?" I demanded to know.

"I've always fantasized about putting an arrow in that dick." She laughed before clearing her throat and putting on a serious composure. "No, it's because you're my baby brother Kyran. Do you really think I'm going to let you do something this dangerous alone? No, I'll protect you even if you don't want me to. That is what older siblings are for." She said in confidence placing her hand on my shoulder before quickly embracing me before I grit my teeth in absolute pain.

"FUCK!" I screamed as she let me go quickly.

"What did you do Kyran?" She asked.

"I fell down a mountain and dislocated my arm. And yes, I set it. Just hurts like hell is all." I said before she gripped my arm and one loud pop later. An instant stream of pain and relief entered my body. "Son of a...Why did you do that?" I asked.

"You didn't set it properly. In fact, you set it like shit. Remind me to teach you first aid sometime. Should heal up by tonight. Now go rest up, I'll see you at dusk." She said walking off as I removed the sling off my arm, rubbing it to remove any and all stiffness.

"I don't even know what to say Kyran, your sister is a whole new level of different. And I'm sorry about earlier." Flyresa apologized as I chuckled.

"It's okay, she is someone you get used to after a while." I said walking back to the tent.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked as I entered the tent, pulling out a small bag. I went through it for a short time before pulling a black glove with red phoenix markings on the back of the hand.

"Kyran, is that what I think it is." She asked, knowing the full potential of what it could do.

"Yea, it's Edana's Ignition Gloves, well one of them anyway." I said softly.

"Why the hell do you have it?" She questioned.

"She was the first kill, my first love. I took it from her as a memento. But tonight, it might be more." I stated.

"You can't use that Kyran. Without aura, that thing is just a bomb in the form of a glove. It'll scorch your hand and even your arm if you use it." She cried out in terror.

"I am aware, hopefully I won't even need to use it. But if I do, it'll be as a last resort. Which I hope to god it doesn't come to that." I said as she gripped my arm tightly in fear.

"Then don't bring it. Please Kyran, I'm begging you. Don't even put it on. Because even if it doesn't kill you. It'll scar your arm permanently, you might even lose it." Her powerful grip turned into an embrace from behind as she held her head in my back.

"And what if Sil is there? What if I no choice and I have to use this? Tell me Flyresa, what then?" I asked, just barely holding back tears. Her grip in the hug became even tighter as she started to cry.

"No, you don't have to worry, because I'll be by your side the whole time. If he is there, we'll defeat him together. And end this nightmare, tonight." She said as she let me go before I turned around to see the young lancer. She was broken down in tears, streaming down the face. I may have had one charge left in the glove, but she was right. If I used it, it would blow up and losing my arm could be a very real possibility. I wasn't Edana, I was no Huntsmen with aura. Just a soldier who fell in love with one. And now, the woman standing before me was begging me with every part of her soul for me not to use it. Because if I did, the damage to her wouldn't be physical. It would emotionally scar her for life. I couldn't do that to her. I wasn't that heartless, in fact I loved her with all my soul. I lifted a small smile and kissed her on the lips. Flyresa was in shock at the sudden revelation but quickly gave in as she held me tight before we broke the kiss.

"I won't bring it Flyresa, I promise you." I said holding her tightly as she chuckled softly through the crying.

"T-Thank you...thank you so much." She cried softly.

"Flyresa...I have a favor to ask you." I said with a slight blush. She looked up with tears now drying up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"W-Would...you stay with me tonight?" I asked in embarrassment as she quickly picked up on the idea and blushed from embarrassment herself. Hiding her face in shame before swallowing her pride and putting a face of confidence.

"I'll stay with you." She stated as she hid her face again before I chuckled softly, rubbing her hair.

"Thank you Flyresa." I said giving her another kiss.

_Schnee Corporate Headquarters_

"You wanted to see me sir." I asked as the older man turned to face me in his chair.

"Yes Sil, please close the door. What I needed to talk to you about needs to be discussed in private." He said as I shut the massive oak door before walking to his desk.

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"Have you heard any word from Ms. Michaelson?" He questioned.

"No sir, I fear that she may be dead." I said in a saddened tone.

"Shame, to lose such a beautiful soldier to this monster. Which brings me to my second point. The Black Lightning, he'll be here tonight." He said as I let words sink in.

"You are acting unnaturally calm about his appearance tonight. You knew didn't you?" I asked.

"Quite indeed Mr. Jaeger, which is why this will stay between us. Let this rouge have his idea of surprise. For I special request from you." He said with serenity.

"And that is sir?"

"I want you to bring him to me, make him suffer and then. When all hope in his life is lost, I want you to kill him. And every single one of his companions tonight. Do so, and you'll be rewarded with whatever you so desire Sil." He stated.

"I already know what I want." I called out.

"Oh do you Sil? That was quick." He commented.

"I want my wife back you son of a bitch." I growled at him as he chuckled.

"Now now Sil, no need to call me such names. You'll get back Serine, as soon as I get what I want. Do we understand each other perfectly?" He stated as I gripped my teeth in anger before taking a deep breath.

"Yes sir, we do." I said.

"Good, you are dismissed. Rest up tonight. Serine's life depends on how your actions go." He said as I left quickly, slamming the door in anger.


	27. Son of Snow

_Chapter 27_

_Son of Snow_

_Early Dusk_

I put my new tailored black coat on while slipping my black fingerless gloves on. Tonight would be it. There was no doubt it would be difficult, however. It would be worth it in the end of it all. I grabbed the dual sheath scabbard the White Fang developed for me so I could wear both of my swords on my back and secured it on my body. Remembering the time it was heavy was so long ago. Now, it felt as if nothing. I secured the two hip holsters on my legs and slid the two clean and fully loaded pistols into before grabbing the spare knife and sliding it onto my back holster. I had plenty of firepower and equipment to do this mission properly, however. I looked on the small table seeing Edana's Phoenix Glove.

_"You have no aura. It's basically a bomb in the form of a glove."_

She was right, but...I couldn't just leave it behind. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket as Ari peaked her head into the tent with a small smile.

"Glad to see you're up. Are you ready?" She asked as I looked behind me to Flyresa who was sound asleep.

"I am, but give me a few minutes with her will you?" I asked.

"Sure, you already had the whole day in the tent. A few more minutes won't hurt." Ari joked.

"I...I really hate you." I said.

"I love you too baby brother. See you shortly." She stated leaving us alone. I turned around before poking Flyresa in the cheek before she yawned, opening her eyes and smiling upon seeing me.

"Hey there..."She said softly. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Looks like you had a good sleep." I pointed out.

"I have some of that to blame to you. Thank you by the way. I actually needed that." She said picking herself up from the bed, covering her body with the cover.

"I think I did too. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready. And don't forget a mask. Everyone still thinks you are dead." I said planting a soft on her lips before getting up and leaving the tent. Outside was Arianna and Yang, both talking about what I assumed was the plan of attack. A few meters was a dozen men in black cloaks which were White Fang Assassins. I had dealt with them plenty before this.

"Oh hey there loverboy, enjoy your time with Flyresa did ya?" Yang asked with a wink before I responded silently with a death stare. "I'll take that as a yes. Anywho, what is the plan? Ari was kinda vague on the details." Yang pointed out chuckling.

"That's because I wanted to discuss it fairly simply when everyone was here." Ari said.

"Listen Yang, you and the White Fang Assassins have the best part of this and that is making sure the soldiers at the castle stay off our backs while we complete our missions." I stated.

"So collateral damage and just kicking ass? Yea, I can live with that!" Yang said with excitement.

"And what do you want me to do Kyran?" Ari asked.

"I need you to clear a path to Mr. Schnee's office. Once me and Flyresa are finished with Weiss. We'll regroup and deal with him together. Something tells me, that Sil will hold that last line of defense before he allows his boss to be killed." I said.

"What about Murasaki?" Ari pointed out.

"If Murasaki does decide to show himself, I'll deal with him myself." A fourth voice joined the conversation. Flyresa came from behind me.

"You sure you can handle him?" I asked.

"Please, I trained the poor sod, or rather I trained with him. But I do know all of his techniques. So if he does decide to cause some trouble. We can handle it." She added.

"If we are all clear on the objectives, I want to make two things clear. One: No one will kill Mr. Schnee until a proper confession is made out of him to exonerate me. That is the primary purpose of this mission. Second: If for any reason this mission cannot be completed, we are to rendezvous at an apartment Ari has set up. The address will be sent to everyone's scrolls BUT only go when you are sure that aren't being tailed. We can't have our hideout discovered. Otherwise, none of this matters. Do we all understand?" I asked everyone.

"Crystal clear." Yang responded.

"Understood." Ari said.

"Got it." Flyresa said.

"Good, then everyone break off and head to the objective. Good luck and god speed." I said as Ari and Yang left almost immediately. It seems they were awfully excited to do such a task. Out of the corner of my eye, Blake Belladonna approached with Adam not far from her.

"It seems that our time together is over." Blake said softly.

"So it would seem. Ms. Belladonna. I greatly appreciate the effort that you have given for this operation to become a reality. And Adam, thank you as well. For using your influence to help coordinate the efforts. For both of you, I am in your debt." I said with a slight bow as Adam stepped forward.

"In the short time I have known you human. You have proven your worth to our cause. If need arises, you have but only ask. You have my respect Kyran. For if this works, then peace talks can begin between our two races. Thank you." He said offering his hand as I shook it in a firm grip.

"I hope that we can come to an agreement. Then this war and this prejudice can end." I said as he did a slight bow before both of them left me and Flyresa alone. I sighed deeply, knowing that my plan was now put into action.

"I could tell how hard it was to do that." Flyresa noticed.

"Far more than it should have. Even if I do exonerate myself. How I'll end this war. I have still yet to decide." I said as I felt a hug from behind.

"Some things Kyran, you just figure out on your own. Nature and its course cannot be determined. There are certain things we have to set in stone. And we will. I promise." She said happily.

_2 hours later_

_Schnee Corporate Headquarters_

Laying my eyes upon the massive castle once more. Remembering that it was once a home but now. Just an objective. Just a goal.

"Has the layout changed since I have left?" I asked Flyresa.

"No, not in the slightest. Which in theory, my access code should still work on the elevator near the base of the tower near the outer wall. Shall we?" She implied as I gave a faint smile as we ran, quickly covering the ground between us the facility. Normally, the guards would have tried to stop us. But, all I saw was men in white with black arrows through their chests. Good, it was nice to see that Ari was putting her skills to good use. We stopped just short of the outer wall, taking only a moment to catch our breath before we turned the corner to the door with a small keypad.

"I hope this works." She said aloud before quickly entering a code before a small beep and the door opened to a small interior as we stepped inside. "And it does." She said as the elevator quickly went up multiple floors.

"This is far too easy, I expected something of resistance. Yet there wasn't anything at all. This elevator leads to where again?" I asked her.

"To the exterior of Weiss's room. You think it is a trap?" She questioned as the door opened to a dark and a quiet hallway.

"Yes, I do." I said as I saw the silver haired man with a long katana.

"So it was true, you really did come. You bastard." He said as I drew my sword as I raised a hand against Flyresa.

"Stay back, I'll handle him." I said charging him as he dodged me before his blade struck my mask and the bridge of my nose and cheek. Blood, spraying out of my face as I held the wounds quickly. My mask shattered on the floor.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD NOW!" He yelled as the blood from my face poured through my hand before I dropped my hand from my face. "No, no you're dead. HOW!?" He demanded as I drew a pistol on my left hip holster.

"You tried to kill me remember, until the Archer saved me. Now, I'm going to repay the favor Sil. And I promise you this. Before this is over. One of us is going to die. That I can guarantee." I said in high confidence.

_One will Rise_

_ The other will fall to shadow._

_ Both are men with goals in the end._

_ Kyran, to earn his freedom_

_ Sil, to see his wife once more again._


	28. Shattered Reality

_Chapter 28_

_Shattered Reality_

Our blades clashed once more as Sil looked me dead in the eyes. Still shocked of the realization. That the Vigilante the Black Lightning he had been hunting for so long. Had been the one man he failed to kill looking for his revenge. We parried each other off as we scoot a short distance from each other before Flyresa expanded her staff as Sil looked her way briefly.

"You joined him Flyresa? WHY?" He demanded as Flyresa rushed him with a set of flurries as I quickly followed up after her assault, breaking his defense for a short time before he dodged my next attack and followed up with a downward slash to which Flyresa blocked as we backed off once more.

"You lied to me Sil! You used me you sick fuck! Told me he was dead. That he betrayed us. You're a liar. He was almost killed by YOU! And now, I am going to take my sweet time killing you." She stated in an almost creepy tone. But she was right in every aspect.

"I had no choice Flyresa. He had discovered what I was doing. I had to end it one way or another. So I chose to kill him." He stated as I charged him with a flurry of blows with my Katana before he kicked me backwards, keeping his distance from us.

"EVERYONE SIL! Everyone has a choice in what they do! You made the wrong one." She called him out on it. He chuckled softly at her comment.

"Is that so?" He asked as Flyresa charged him as he quickly disarmed her and held his Katana to her throat. "Then how about I give you one." He whispered in her ear as I raised my pistol at him as he countered quickly with his own, to Flyresa's back.

"KYRAN DON'T!" She screamed as my finger stopped short of pulling the trigger.

"Let her go Sil, now." I demanded as he shoved his gun into her lower back.

"I don't think so Kyran, she says everyone has a choice in this situation. If that is the case, then we should all be able to walk away from this without a scratch. Including myself." He stated, bringing the blade closer to her throat.

"You know I can't let you walk away Sil, after everything you have done. You're dead to me." I growled at him.

"So is she if you don't listen to me." He countered as I swallowed my pride. Knowing I had to, for Flyresa's safety.

"Then what the hell do you want?" I asked as he smiled knowing the small victory.

"I'll let her go, if you come with me, unarmed to Mr. Schnee's office." He said. "If you don't, poor Flyresa will be killed. So what is it going to be?" He asked as I kept my composure. I didn't have a much of a choice considering the irony of the situation. She had to be okay, but then again. So did I in the end.

"Then give me a sign of faith. Let her go Sil, and I'll go with you unarmed." I said as he laughed.

"Poor, poor choice of words boy." He said as what I heard next...shattered everything. Two red blots appeared on Flyresa's left shoulder and lower right gut as she gave a horrified look of pain and despair before raising her hand as he let her go. Her limp body fell to the floor as a pool of blood began to form around her. The bullet shells hitting the floor with a loud echo as the look of shock on my face, the horror of what just happened, I didn't want to believe it. What came next, was unadultered rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as my hair immediately went white as I fired my gun over and over. Not even caring who heard as the multiple shells hit the floor. Sil simply blocking them as I quickly ran to him in rage, his sword quickly colliding with mine as I tossed the pistol before bringing my fist against his cheekbone, knocking him backwards before drawing the pistol from my right hip and firing. Two of them missed him as he backed off quickly.

"What the hell are you? What happened?!" He demanded as he raised his sword as I brought my blade down with all my strength as it broke in half. Sil quickly raised his gun at my chest as I grabbed the barrel, ripping it from his hands and punching him in the face once more as he fell to ground. Giving a defiant look to me from his position on the ground.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down as he rolled to the side. The ground shockwaving outwards as he picked himself up.

"This isn't over Black Lightning, I'll kill you first Kyran. For Serine." He said running back towards a window before jumping out of it as I breathed heavily before I was slowly yet surely regain control of my body and mind. Seeing Flyresa's bloody laying on the floor.

"No,no,no,no." I kept saying aloud as I rolled her onto her back as she screamed in pain. "Flyresa! Stay with me! Listen to my voice!" I said as she cried painfully, she was losing a lot of blood and fast.

"I-It hurts so much..."She said weakfully as the door slammed open. I raised my gun to Ari who raised her hands before I recognized her.

"KYRAN! What the hell happened. I heard gunshots and...oh my god. What happened to her?" She questioned.

"She was shot! Sil ambushed us when we arrived at the tower! It was a fucking set up, and we need to leave right now!" I yelled picking up Flyresa's bloody body as she screamed in immense pain.

"What the hell are you planning?" Ari asked as I walked with Flyresa in my arms. "KYRAN!" She yelled, bringing my attention back to the real world.

"We need to get her back to the safehouse now, stop the bleeding. Once we do that, then we'll figure out what to do. Do you understand?" I asked her as she stopped me. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What are you doing?! Even if we made it to the safe house, she will be dead from blood loss! Unless you have a electrosurgical generator, she is gone Kyran." She stated.

"Do you have aura?" I asked.

"What?" She said.

"DO YOU HAVE AURA!?" I was now screaming.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" She questioned.

"In my left pocket is a glove designed to produce flames, do you think you can use it?" I asked as she went immediately grabbing it and putting it on her hand.

"I've never done this before Kyran, I mean, even if I did. There is no chance she will make it." She pointed it.

"SHE'LL MAKE IT! Now help me damn it!" I said lowering Flyresa to the ground as he painful crying persisted as I held her down looking her dead in the eyes.

"Stay with me Flyresa. Do it now Ari, just snap your fingers at the wounds." I said in a softer tone as she did exactly that. A small flame expanded from her fingertips, filling her wound with fire. Flyresa nearly broke my ear drums as she screamed in god awful pain. I couldn't blame her though, this was all my fault. I had to save her life, even if it wasn't the most pleasant. Ari snapped one more time as she passed out from all the shock of what just happened. Now laying quietly on the floor. I placed a finger on her throat as a faint pulse still existed.

"She is alive, thank you Ari." I said softly. "We can go now." I said picking up her unconscious body in my arms.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" She asked me.

"Abort the operation, and regroup at the safe house. We need to preform surgery on Flyresa, otherwise she won't make it." I pointed out.

"We don't have the proper supplies at the safe house for this. You know that Kyran." She said.

"I know Ari, this night is far from over. Come on let's go." I said.


	29. A Tale of Siblings

_Chapter 29_

_A Tale of Siblings_

This, all of this is my fault. Flyresa is dying because of me. Because I desired revenge for my own selfish desire. And this is the result of it. The result of selfish desire. Is this the fate humanity has set for itself? Are we doomed to die of our own demonization?

I kicked down the door to the abandoned apartment complex as Ari aimed her bow inside to make sure it wasn't compromised. After a quick search, she gave me a nod as I stepped inside, the door was shut behind as we continued towards the Staircase, Ari taking point the whole time.

"So, now that we have a chance to talk Kyran, what the hell are you even planning?" She asked kicking down another door to the staircase, still no one in it.

"We need a Trauma kit. Otherwise, Flyresa has no chance." I said softly as she softly groaned, still passed out from our on the spot cauterization.

"Trauma Kit? You know they are military grade. The only place aside from a military base that has them is a hospital...no you don't." She pointed out kicking down one more door leading the main hallway before our hidden room.

"We don't have any choice Ari, it has all the items needed to save her." I pointed out.

"Yea, and about two platoons of soldiers guarding it. Military medical supplies are very expensive, and they won't leave them unguarded." She said as footsteps echoed down the hall. "That isn't Yang." She said drawing the bowstring back as she quietly stepped down the hall. Flyresa's eyes started to flutter open slowly as she weakly reached up touching my cheek as I looked down with a smile.

"K-Kyran..."She said as I took a knee, still holding her in my arms before I set her down upright against a wall.

"Don't talk, you lost a lot of blood. We are going to take care of you. Just hold on for me. Please." I said getting up and drawing my Katana in my right hand and a pistol in the left. Quickly catching up to Arianna. She stopped just short of the corner. I stepped behind her, with a quick tap on the shoulder, she aimed down the corner as the blade of a sword slammed against her compound bow, she kicked the assailant before I followed suit seeing the redish black hair woman that appeared on the mountain.

"STOP ARI!" I yelled aiming my pistol at the young girl as the two backed off momentarily.

"What the hell are you going on about Kyran?!" She demanded as the young girl sheathed her sword.

"She can be trusted Ari, stand down." I said.

"But Kyran..."

"STAND DOWN!" I yelled as she sighed in frustration, releasing the bowstring's tension. "So you want to explain who this woman is? You seem to be friends with a lot of them." She said as I chuckled.

"Karina, this Ari. My older sister. Ari, this is Karina, an assassin who tried to kill me." I said walking back to Flyresa as Ari had a look of complete confusion.

"Wait...what the fuck?" She asked as Karina chuckled walking past her.

"Don't ask, it only gets more...no." She said before seeing Flyresa in her wounded state. Quickly bolting over to her.

"No, Flyresa...why god damn it? Why?" Karina asked aloud as I picked up the woman in my arms.

"How did you know her? I never even told you her name." I said noticing her inconsistency.

"I'll tell you later. I swear it. Right now, we have to help her." She said as Ari blocked the confusion before opening the door to the recently furnished safehouse as Karina cleaned off a nearby table before I placed Flyresa down.

"How much blood has she lost?" Karina asked removing her jacket to a black tank top underneath.

"I am not sure off the top of my head. But she lost plenty back at the castle." I said as she looked around.

"We are going to need to do a blood transfusion then. Do you have a basic first kit here?" She asked as Ari nodded her head going into the other room.

"How can you be sure you two have the same blood type?" I questioned.

"I know, it is the same as mine, B positive." She said as I was now confused myself. How the hell does she know all of these details I never spoke of and in such accuracy.

"When we finish, you own me some answers Karina." I said as Ari placed down the white box next to Ari as she quickly went to work.

"I will, but right now. If she is going to live. We need more advanced supplies." She said.

"I know, shall we Ari?" I pointed to the door as we quickly left before Ari pulled me to the side.

"I think you owe some answers little brother, now." Ari demanded. She was right, I had been hardballing the elephant in the room for some time now.

"When I did the Trial of the Wolf, she attacked me on the mountain. However, after I retrieved the sword. We made a temporary agreement to work together to get off of it. At any point, she could of killed me. Yet she didn't. And I don't know how, I don't know why. But she seems determined to save Flyresa. So right now, we need to trust her. Otherwise, she is going to die. Do you understand me?" I said as she sighed frustratingly before letting me off the wall.

"Fine, we'll go to the hospital. But this conversation isn't finished between us baby brother. Got it?" She stated.

"Yea, I do. Let's go." I said before we both turned to see the confused look of Yang there.

"Go where? And why are you covered in blood? Did something happen bad enough for me to get called back? And where is Flyresa?" She had so many questions. It didn't seem to end at all.

"Yang, the reason I ended the operation is because we were ambushed and Flyresa, she is in very bad shape right now. So me and Ari are going to the hospital to retrieve a Trauma Kit. There is already a friend in there making sure she'll survive. Can you stay with her until we return?" I asked as she took a deep breath, as I noticed it seemed she was holding back tears.

"Yea, I'll stay. Go get what we need. I'll make sure Flyresa is okay. Now hurry." She said entering the apartment without argument. What is strange, is that she didn't argue against it. But that didn't matter right now. What did matter was that we save Flyresa. And I would whatever it took to save her. I just hope...that Ari feels the same way.


	30. The Elysium Spirit

_Chapter 30_

_The Elysium Spirit_

I sat on the edge of the rooftop of the Vale General Hospital quietly pondering what all of this has accomplished. All of this slaughter, all of the pain, and all of hatred. Was all of this worth it? Before I could answer it, a pair of boots walked from behind as I drew my pistol and took aim at Ari who sighed in discontent.

"Sorry, natural instinct." I said holstering the gun and picking myself up from the ground.

"It's fine. I just don't like what I see at all." She commented.

"How bad are we talking?" I asked.

"Aside from a few dozen soldiers patrolling the halls constantly, they have security measures, checkpoints inside, and have Special Forces guarding the Supply room. So the moment we make our move, they will know we are here." She said nodding.

"There is no way to avoid them then? Fine, we'll go through them." I stated. Ari grabbed my shoulder whipping me around to face her.

"Are you crazy Kyran?! That is a death wish you are asking for!" She hissed as I shrugged her off.

"Ari, I know, but...I want her to be okay. And if I have to do the impossible to save her. That is fine by me." I said as she slapped me across the face in anger.

"KYRAN! You're my baby brother, like hell I am going to let you sacrifice yourself for a girl. You love her, I get it. Michael meant the world to me, but he is dead. Because he decided, I wasn't good enough for him. OVER A STUPID DECISION THAT MADE EVERYONE DIE! And...if given a choice to save that girl again or not...I'd do it once more in a heartbeat."She said with a tear forming in her one good eye.

"Ari...I..."

"Kyran, what I am saying is this: Don't let those you love determine how you live your life. If we are going to save her, we are doing this. But not the way you want." She stated. I sighed in defeat.

"Sorry I made you bring up Michael." I apologized. She held me in a strong embrace as she started to cry softly.

"It isn't your fault baby brother. I did this to myself, so I'll finish it the way I want." She said before letting me go and handing me an a black arrow with a couple meters of rope attached.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"The best place to enter from is on the 10th floor on the east side. We are going to rappel down and enter from there. We can avoid a majority of the soldiers and head straight to the supply room. But we can't avoid the special forces. Are you ready Kyran? Once we break through that window, it's going to be a tough fight all the way." She said.

"Yea, I'm ready." I said.

"Oh right, I forgot, you are going to need this." She said pulling a Grimm Mask out of her back pouch. This one was similar as my previous one, yet had a color swap with Black and Red. I graciously accepted and put it on my face before we slammed our arrows into the rooftop before undoing the ropes and throwing them over the side. We gripped the ropes before we begun our descent. The wind quickly picked up as we climbed down. A few floors later we stood just above the 10th floor hallway window. I drew my pistol aiming at the window quietly. Knowing the moment I pulled the trigger, all hell would break loose. I briefly looked at Ari as she had placed her mask on and grabbing her bow before giving me a silent thumbs up. I smiled as I took aim at the window before letting loose 3 rounds as they pierced the window, shattering it almost immediately as we quickly jumped inside seeing 2 terrified soldiers as I quickly shot them. Off in the distance, I heard an alarm and the shouting of many anxious men.

"Looks like we just woke up the Hornet's nest. Come on." Ari said before notching an arrow and firing at a man down the hall. We quickly made our way to the junction, bullets riddled the split right before as their automatics fired constantly. I reached into my pocket and threw a small golf ball sized object into the floor in front of us as a cloud of smoke engulfed it. We both entered the junction opposite of each other and killed our respective attackers.

"FUCK!" Ari yelled as we both exited the smoke at the same point to see that her arm was bleeding. She tore off a piece of her jacket and quickly wrapped the wound before sighing.

"You alright?" I asked ejecting the clip from the pistol and slapping in a fresh one.

"Just a flesh wound. I'll be okay. Come on, the supply room is just down the hall." She said notching another arrow quickly and killing another soldier. We sprinted to the Supply room where at least 4 soldiers with automatics were waiting. They fired immediately as we dived in. I looked up seeing a room full of medical supplies that were a unknown language to me before I spotted a small rectangular case with a red cross on the front with TRAUMA KIT in bright red words.

"I found it Ari! We can go..."I stopped seeing Ari holding her side as blood was quickly leaving the bullet wound.

"NO! No, you can't Ari, you are going to be alright!" I yelled as she chuckled painfully. She ripped off her mask as she looked at me.

"Kyran, you know that isn't true. Besides, I promised I'd always protect you...even if it cost my life." She said picking herself up with the compound bow as she cried out in pain before coughing up blood. "Go, bring that kit back to the hideout. I'll hold them off for you as long as possible." She said notching another arrow before firing past the bullets into another victim.

"ARI! I won't allow this!" I screamed as she gave me a look of content before punching me backwards out the door before throwing a smoke bomb right afterwards. I fell back past the door around the corner as I saw Ari leave the room covered in blood. The smoke quickly faded as I peaked around the corner. She was being shot multiple times over and over again as the firing stopped. My eyes and face just couldn't believe what they were seeing. She chuckled softly before painfully pulling her bow up and bringing the string back before it snapped in half as she stood silently for a second as she dropped to her knees, the bow falling next to her as well. Then, I heard her last words.

"G-Go baby brother...make me proud." She said softly as I gunshot pierced her forehead. Her body fell to the floor as my just went blank.

"No...Ari no...ARI!"I screamed as gunfire erupted once more as I ran back towards the window, tears falling down my face as I jumped out gripping the rope before sliding down the rope. However, my grip loosened quickly as I fell to the ground, my back hitting a vent on a lower roof before I finally stopped falling.

"Why Ari? Why did you have to die like that damn it? Why?!" I demanded as picked myself up, my crying continued as I held the orange kit in my hand. She died because I wanted to save another. My own family is dead because of my own desire to see someone I love live. Fucking hell, I don't even know what to think of myself anymore. Was I even human?


	31. The Dark Knight

_Chapter 31_

_The Dark Knight_

No, Ari why...why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I could of gotten you out, I could of saved you. Why damn it? Why does everyone else get hurt when I am the only one who should? It doesn't make sense anymore.

I twisted the knob to the faded door where I saw both Karina and Yang sitting in chairs next to Flyresa who was asleep on the table still. A tube with red liquid connected to an IV going into her arm. Both of the women jumped up immediately upon seeing me.

"Kyran, you're back, I assume everything went well right?" Yang asked as I tossed the orange kit to her without saying a word before walking past the two.

"Kyran? Say something now, you're scaring me. By the way, where is Arianna? Doing another one of the perimeter checks." Yang asked once more as I just sat down in a chair, the look of shock still present in my eyes.

"Hey, answer me damn it!" Yang was now yelling as I finally looked up at her as she noticed the fresh blood on my face. "What the hell happened?!" She demanded to know. What would I say to her? How I could I say it? I'm ashamed of the fact, that she died because she wanted to protect me. Her life ended because of a simple request. Yang now was gripping my shoulders as I looked up seeing the red in her eyes. "KYRAN! Where is Ari!?" She demanded once more.

"She's dead." I said simply as Yang let me in a state of disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. As if it was a tall tale for her.

"You're joking right? Come on, where is she really?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"She is dead Yang." I said saddened that the truth had been revealed as I got up from the chair as she slapped me across the face with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"SHUT UP! That isn't true and you know it! Ari isn't dead, she is too strong for that!" She yelled as the tears were finally let loose before she punched me in the chest lightly multiple times before I brought her in an embrace as she wept into my shoulder. Even though Ari was my sister, to Yang, she was more than that. Someone who would never give up, never die and always keep on moving forward. Today, her dream was shattered. I looked and saw Karina picked herself up and walked into the other room as Yang continued to cry into my shoulder. For a woman so strong, with a tough head on her shoulders, to see her broken and weak like this. It hurt me, hurt me more than I could hope for.

"What do we do now Kyran? What the fuck do we do now?" She asked me a question that I didn't have a clear answer to. We could restrike at the castle, but with our losses and broken morale. We would be slaughtered like cattle. Rebuild our morale and forces? With what? The White Fang was the only real support we had. The only other option was...someone that I didn't know if I could trust. For all I know, betrayal was a real option. We only had one other option.

"We wait, but I promise you Yang, she'll get a proper burial. I swear it to you." I said as she sniffed before holding back her tears momentarily.

"You better, she deserves better and you know it." She commented before leaving my embrace and sitting next to Flyresa, still crying from her heartbroken loss. I walked past Flyresa and Yang to where Karina looked out a window as she heard my footsteps behind her.

"I owe you some answers, don't I?" She asked me as I gripped my fist in anger.

"You're damn right you do. Now start talking." I threatened as she sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"You said your surname was that of a forgetton era. What does that even mean?" I questioned as she turned around to face me.

"It would be better if I showed you." She said reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a silver pendant connected to a thin chain as she tossed it to me. I caught it and took a closer look. It was the exact same one Flyresa wore around her neck at all times. I looked up at Karina who still had a blank look on her face.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I didn't steal it off Flyresa, if that is what you are wondering." She said.

"Then where the hell did you get it?"

"I...well..."

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

"I GOT IT FROM YOU!" She screamed back as I stood aback from what I heard.

"What?"

"You gave me that pendant when I was a small girl, only 5 years old." She said softly.

"No, that isn't even possible. I never met Flyresa until 2 years ago and even then, I didn't give any young girls pendants." I said.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy but you have to understand.."

"Understand what?"

"Kyran, my full name...it's...Karina Rhodes." She spat out as I heard the last name as my heart stopped momentarily upon hearing it.

"R-Rhodes? What are you saying Karina?" I asked.

"I...I am...your daughter." She said as she held back tears. I dropped to my knees hearing it. Of what I couldn't believe. It was physically impossible, yet her words were of a pure and genuine heart.

"Explain to me how this is even possible Karina, how you are even my daughter?"

"Because I am from a world much darker than this one. Where your legend, the one of the Black Lightning has fallen and a new one has risen, that of the Ethereal Grimm. He, has destroyed everything that I held precious to my heart. Even my mother, and you...you lead the armies of darkness. Which is why I came to this time to kill you. To prevent the end of this world." She stated as tears began to fall from her face. I picked myself up to see the crying.

"Time travel, but...how?" I asked once more. I had more questions than I did answers.

"Not technology, no, the Ethereal Grimm grants immense power. One we used to come back here. And I was always afraid that this is how it would be. That I would never even get to know my own father. That I'd kill him without ever getting to know who he really was." She started to sob as I walked over seeing the young girl let her heart of emotion spill out. I felt it all. All the pain, and sorrow that had been kept locked inside for years now unleashed right here and now. I raised my hand to wipe away a tear off of Karina's face as she looked up before hugging me tightly. I didn't know what to think. The fact a girl not even a year younger than me was somehow my own daughter. Or that she traveled through time and space itself to change everything that was horrible in a bleak future.

"Karina, I don't know why or even how. But I feel something in my own heart. And I'm sorry, for whatever pain I have caused in the future to you. I'll do whatever it takes though, to make it right to you. I'm sorry." I apologized holding her as she just let out all her pain and sorrow. Whatever dark and terrifying future that this world held. I would be determined to stop it. No matter what.

_Elsewhere_

"Mr. Schnee, we need to talk. Now..." I said entering his office without notice as he hung up the phone calmly before turning in his chair to face me.

"Oh please, enlighten me with whatever fascinating discovery you may have. Before I decide your life or even your wife Serine are no longer of use to me." He stated as I stared him down momentarily.

"I know the identity of the Black Lightning." I said as he gave a slight look of surprise.

"Oh you do? Please do tell!" He asked with genuine excitement.

"Your former bodyguard Kyran Rhodes." I said as he smiled.

"I thought you had killed the boy?" He asked.

"So did I, but he isn't a boy anymore. I can tell you that. Also, a raid just occurred at Vale General and we managed to kill one of his compatriots. Her id comes up as Captain Arianna Rhodes. His sister sir." I stated as he chuckled in delight.

"Oh this is wonderful! It seems ghosts are finally coming out of the woodworks. Make an order that Ms. Rhodes be publicly displayed for everyone to see. So that maybe, this Vigilante Kyran will give up his ways. Or anger him, either way is fine with me." He stated.

"And public circulation of his identity sir?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"But sir..."

"Think of it as blackmail. If he is truly concerned about his identity. He won't strike me. Even if he does. I have a new guest eager to meet him." He said with a smile.

"Who sir?" I asked before right on que, the door opened to a man in full black armor with gold leaf lining on the exterior. His face and head entirely covered for the exception of his mouth and lower jaw. On his hilt was a black sword and a piece of faded amber cloth tied to his helmet. He presented a small bow to Mr. Schnee before giving a brief yet terrifying look at me. Who he was, I couldn't tell. But whoever he was. Something about it felt off.

"Meet the Dark Knight Sephtis. He is going to be the one to kill the Black Lightning." He said as Sephtis got up before a dark smiled formed on his face.

"Indeed I am sir. Just tell me when and where and I'll make sure he is dead." He said with his deep voice echoed in the office. It was as if a demon inhabited that armor and a mortal corpse held its place. For all I knew, that could be the case. And if so, what in Remnant was he?


	32. The Vengeful Wolf

_Chapter 32_

_A Vengeful Wolf_

_ Sil, do you have to go?_

_ I'm Serine, duty calls...I'll be home soon._

_ I know my love, and I await for you...always_

_ NO SERINE! NO GOD DAMN IT NO!_

_ SIL!_

"SERINE!" I yelled as I quickly drew my dagger from under my pillow, panting heavily from the nightmare. I threw the the knife to the side as I sighed in anger. The nightmares were getting worse every time I slept. All of it the same but with only more gruesome detail in each visceral nightmare. I picked myself from the bed and grabbed my jacket, throwing it on. I untied a small bow behind my head and let down my tied back silver hair. Breathing deeply in content before I let out a small smile.

"What do you want Cat?" I asked into nothing as I heard a pair of footsteps exit from shadow. Turning to see a young girl with a black ribbon tied into her hair.

"Why do you think I am here Mr. Jaeger?" She asked as I heard a blade being drawn from its sheath as I chuckled before opening a bottle of wine.

"To kill me, like many others. Drink?" I asked offering the bottle to the Cat Faunus as she gave a confused look at my gesture.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Listen sweetheart, I understand. I'm the bad guy, or so everyone thinks. I'm just here for a job and a job alone. I am a mercenary, I live paycheck by paycheck. This is just another one of many jobs." I commented sitting on the bed.

"Even to go as far as shooting Flyresa?"

"An...unfortunate sacrifice needless to say. As much as I didn't want to do it." I said drinking straight from the bottle, consuming the bitter liquid.

"How much did they pay you? Must of been quite a sum." She said.

"The best one, a chance to see my wife once more." I said as she sheathed her blade.

"Your wife? He is holding her hostage?" She asked as I put the bottle down.

"No." I responded.

"Then she is.."

"Dead, has been for 6 years. Killed by the fucking Grimm." I said.

"There is no way you can bring someone from the dead. It's impossible."

"Is it though Ms. Belladonna? Tell me, you have heard of the Ethereal Grimm?" I asked as she gasped. My eyes opened in curiosity now. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"So, you figured it out then?" She asked.

"Figured out what? Wait...so it really is real? And Mr. Schnee has wanted Kyran alive for some time and...that son of a bitch!" I hissed kicking the bottle across the room.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as I laughed quietly.

"Wow, my assassin apologizing? That's different. But..." I tried saying before I picked up the dagger off the ground.

"Even with the Ethereal Grimm, it requires so much soulpower that it would kill anyone attempting to use the creature." She pointed out.

"My wife meant the world to me Ms. Belladonna. When she died, I was heartbroken. I drifted for many years until I was contacted to kidnap the Heiress and thus. Inserted myself into here. When Kyran disappeared for two years. I felt something with that woman Flyresa, something I hadn't felt it years. But knowing her devotion to the Swordsman, I was unsure if she cared. Now though, she hates me. Especially now that I tried to kill her. And I was used...by that bastard." I said before grabbing the case from under my bed.

"So what do you intend to do?" She asked as I smiled.

"Well if you intend to kill me, I don't recommend it. But, I should warn you. Someone more dangerous than me has shown up in full black armor calling himself the Dark Knight." I commented, opening the case to an array of weapons.

"Should I be worried Monster Hunter?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't know who he is...or even if he is human or Faunus. All I know is this, if he finds Kyran, there is a guarentee he won't survive." I said grabbing a pistol and checking. "Oh and do me a favor Cat." I asked.

"What do you want then?" She responded.

"Tell Kyran, they are going to publicly display his sister in the main square of Vale. It is something that more than likely will interest him." I said grabbing my spare Katana from the case inspecting it closely.

"I will, but I guess you aren't staying here then?" She asked.

"No need, the only thing that has kept me going is seeing her again. And if Kyran is there, then his plan can come to fruition. So I have some investigating to do myself. Not be held hostage by a false dream right now. Besides, he is a sick fuck. Can't stand him." I responded as I heard her step on the window sill.

"Blake, I only did it to see Serine again. No apologies in the world can change that. And I don't regret it." I said as I heard her jump from the window. I quickly started to get dressed as soon as she left. Tying my Katana to my back and the pistol to my hip and rifle to it's holster. I was done with that bastard. His daughter wasn't worth a chance to see Serine again. In fact, I'll go find the key myself. It will take a little bit of digging. But I think I can find you Kyran. I have before. And I will do it again.


	33. A Darkness Adverse

_Chapter 33_

_A Darkness Adverse_

_When humanity first discovered that power was the only way to survive in a dangerous world. Armies were formed under the guise of peace. Soldiers fought the wars of corrupt politicians, sacrificed their lives for the many. For those however, who realized the facade. They are the ones considered traitors, the terrorists of the age. And for that, they are killed and forgotten. But the cycle must end one way or another. And I'll dismantle every piece myself if I have to._

"Oh my god..." Yang gasped in shock as I snapped out of the delusion of my mind to where Yang stared at the television screen as Karina stepped up from Flyresa's side to Yang and her mouth held open wide. I finally looked at the screen seeing a news report featured in the main Square of Vale as I saw the report titled as such.

_Body cruicified in Main Square!_

But it wasn't just any body, no...it was Arianna. Those bastards...THEY'RE DEAD! I grabbed the pair of pistols off the table and slid them into my holsters before Yang stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Kyran, stop it..now." She stated as I ripped my hand away looking at her dead in the eye.

"They crucified her, in the fucking public. I have to get her. So I will only ask this once. Get out of my way Yang." I said in an angered tone. She equipped her Ember Cecilia, stepping backwards, forming herself into a fighting position.

"Then get past me, and I'll let you through." She growled as I drew both pistols and aimed them directly at her face. She tensed up, knowing she didn't want to fight. That didn't matter to me though, I would get through her. One way or another.

"FATHER!" Karina yelled as I aimed my right hand at her, keeping one eye on Yang and the other on Karina. She stopped drawing her sword, knowing the risk too great.

"Don't you dare. I AM GOING TO SAVE HER! Whether or not you help me is up to you. NOW MOVE!" I yelled putting my fingers on the triggers.

"STOP!" A third voice yelled. It was not Yang, it was not Karina. No, it was Flyresa, holding her slightly bleeding side. "Is this what happens? I nearly die and you all try to kill each other?! IS THAT IT? Just a bunch of fucking children?!" She screamed as I lowered my pistols slowly as we all turned to face her. "Kyran...listen to me. And listen to me good." She stated while struggling to keep herself up. "You know this is a trap, they want you there. They want to kill you. If you let them, then you have no purpose. Please...listen." She said collapsing on her knees as I walked slowly to her, kneeling down to her level.

"Flyresa, you were the only one, who made any sense at all. And you aren't wrong. It is a trap. But it is one I intend to trip. Because I have to save her. I have to keep her pride. And no words you say will stop me." I said softly as she gave a look of defiance. But I was being honest. I couldn't go on without proper closure.

"KYRAN! Listen to yourself! This is insanity! You are going to die!" She screamed as I stopped just short of the door. Turning to look at her one more time.

"Goodbye." I apologized before opening the door, slamming it behind me. Sighing in anguish, knowing that it was a very real possiblity. Yet I couldn't let her be hung like some fucking doll. I put on my black mask and slipped on Edana's glove. Hoping it didn't have to come to that.

_Main Square_

"Do you think he will be here Sephtis?" The man asked me as I let out a smile.

"You know he will. This is the man's sister. He has no choice but to recover her corpse. And I will kill him myself." I said with content.

"NO! Sephtis, he must live for him to stand before me. He has something I want. And I will get it no matter what. If you kill him, you will die as well. Are we clear?" He snapped as I was amused at his little outburst.

"Of course Mr. Schnee. And what of your eldest daughter Winter?" I asked.

"She is in Atlas, I won't have any harm done to her. Weiss however..."

"This is Perimeter Security! We have a breach! I say again, we have a AGHH!" A scream erupted over the radio as thunder erupted from the sky before the rain began to fall. I chuckled overlooking the battleground.

"He is here. Let it begin." I said softly.

_Kyran_

I sliced the neck of the soldier as he dropped in a pool of his own blood before I looked over the rooftop edge, seeing the scrambling of soldiers overlooking positions. I chuckled drawing my Gunblade in my left hand. I dropped down onto the main courtyard as the rainfall picked up rapidly. 3 men with automatics faced me screaming orders for me to stop. I let out a dark smile before an intoxicating power overtook my body as my hair went to a snow white as the men backed off slowly in fear. I quickly charged the one in the middle, piercing his chest with both the Katana and Gunblade as I ripped him in half and cut the arms off the other two. Gunfire erupted further away as I looked in the general direction to see the flashes of rifles as blood curdled screams followed shortly afterwards. I started running to that area as snipers lined up on the rooftops, ready to shoot me down.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" A voice screamed with a gunshot echoed next to the order. I eyed a man in a weathered coat wearing a kevlar based vest, holding a sword in his right hand and a revolver in his left. His silver hair contrasting to the background to the darkness. It was the man who had shot Flyresa in cold blood. He stood only a few meters before me. Ready to accept his fate.

"What the hell are you doing here Sil? Get out of my way...Now." I growled as the man snickered at my "empty" threat.

"Sorry bud, but you are who I am exactly looking for. You have something I want." He said pointing his sword at me.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the Ethereal Grimm. I need it's power, and I am going to take it from you. Whether you give to me, or I steal by force." He said with such calm demanor.

"Why do you want the power of a corrupted creature? Answer me! This thing has caused nothing but pain and misery!" I countered.

"It has the power to change events, bring people from the dead. And I want it! I want my wife Serine back! No words you say are going to change that you murderer!" He yelled charging me as I blocked his rush before we quickly exchanged a furry of blows.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" A deep voice called out as a man jumped from a rooftop before me and Sil broke off from each other just in time to avoid a strike from a black sword. There stood before me a man in full black armor with a faded amber ribbon tied to his helmet which obscured his face and eyes for the exception of his mouth and lower jaw. He had a full body suit of metallic armor but not of a knight. No, it was something more modernized with military like features. He sheathed his sword before turning to me as I felt a strong intimidation from his stature and his aura, it was dark as midnight.

"Black Lightning, we finally meet on the battleground of war. I have yearned for this my entire life." He said with content.

"Sephtis, he isn't your's to kill. NOW MOVE!" Sil screamed as a knife was thrown from the figures's backside as Sil quietly looked at the dark soldier.

"You're wrong Sil, your history with this man is nothing compared to mine. Whatever quarrel you may have with this young man ends tonight. As he will die. Or do you wish to join him in his fate?" Sephtis asked as Sil hesitantly sheathed his sword, begrudingly his fate.

"Do as you must Sephtis, I have no wish to die." Sil accepted as the soldier nodded before turning once more back to me.

"Sephtis, that is your name?" I asked the man in armor as he drew his sword in a calm and elegant manner. "What history do I have with you that require's such bloodshed?" I questioned.

"You and I are connected in a dark and bloody conflict. For tonight, after I present you to Mr. Schnee. You will die and I can be satisfied in my bloodlust." He responded simply, the thunder cracked in an ominous tone.

"The only conflict I was truly connected to is the Human/Faunus War. If you are a Faunus, I am truly sorry for what I have done to you." I apologized. He quickly charged, rushing me as I raised my Gunblade to block his blade. However, his blade broke clean through, shattering the heavy blade into many pieces as his black blade pierced my chest and into my heart. A massive wave of pain overcame me as I coughed up blood. My hair revereted back to its natural black. Fear quickly began to overcome me as I looked at the black mask.

"I am no Faunus, I am human just like you. And your apologies are just a false pretense. They carry no true meaning...now die Kyran Rhodes...destroyer of worlds." He said I dropped my other blade as weakness came quickly. I slowly gripped his black blade as he smiled. Ripping it out from my chest as I quickly dropped to the ground, blood pouring from my gaping wound. Blackness quickly enveloping me. Was this it? Was it over? Was I to die?

"FATHER!" A voice screamed as I faded in and out, the images I sought unclear in my mind. Was it Karina? Why was she here? I heard the clashing of blades and the eruption of gunfire, yet couldn't process any of it. Was it Yang? Karina? Who was the person who had risked life and limb for me and me alone? I did not know. All I heard was the final words of a femine voice, cool and soft. Yet warm like a child's touch. It was something I had yet encountered in many years that was so gentle.

"Please, live for me. I will atone for the sins of the past. Just live Vigilante of Darkness. Live." She spoke.

_Live..._

_ Live..._

_ But who are you?_


	34. Fallen Grace

_Chapter 34_

_Fallen Grace_

_It's Insanity! You are going to die!_

_ Goodbye..._

"FLYRESA!" I screamed reaching out at the ceiling, panting from the night terror. However, the ceiling that I looked at was not of a prison cell or an old apartment. It was that of a comfortable summer bedroom. I slowly lifted myself off of the comfortable bed, a sharp and intense pain shot through my body as I gripped my chest. Only to find it wrapped and secured in fresh bandages. How? Who saved me? I looked outside the window as a light breeze blew through the curtains, it was about midday. Removing myself from the bed, I quickly fell to my feet as I cried out. Gripping my chest tight as the pain continued to flow through me. I grabbed a nearby table, lifting my useless corpse off the floor as I struggled to keep my footing. Walking towards the oak door, I twisted the handle as I burst through and collapsed to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black gloved hand holding outwards to me as I looked up a woman in white. Hair that was snow and eyes ice blue.

"Weiss?" I asked weakly accepting the woman's hand as she let out a small smile lifting me off the ground before she put me down on a wooden chair.

"No, not Weiss." She said sitting across from me as she crossed her legs sipping from a ceramic tea cup.

"Winter...her older sister." I said coming to the revelation that I had never met her. Yet Weiss spoke a great deal of her.

"It's nice to meet you Kyran Rhodes, the Vigilante clad in Midnight Black." She said.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." I spoke in a regretful tone.

"As I heard, betrayed by my father to take you out of the picture for Weiss. He told me you had an affair with her." She stated drinking from the cup once more.

"Did you believe it?" I asked out to sate my own curiosity.

"Of course not, it was too easy for him to do that. However, I haven't heard from Weiss for quite some time. Which means, wherever she is, Father has her now." Winter said.

"Which begs the question, why I am not dead but instead. I was rescued and bandaged up. Care to answer?" I questioned. She chuckled softly.

"Because Kyran, I want to see Justice done. And I wasn't about to let me Father enact any crazy plans. I never liked him after I left for Beacon. Once I graduated, I warned him not to come near me. Tonight was the first time I had to physically intervene in years, and the first time I had seen him. He isn't the same man as when I left. He's gone Kyran, and I need your help." She said.

"Help? You seemed pretty capable of handling him yourself. Why don't you do it?" I asked.

"Because if you help me Kyran, I will exonerate you myself. Or rather provide the evidence. Give you a clean slate to any and all crimes you had committed and thus, able to start once more as a free man." She said happily.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" I asked as she went into her coat and pulled out a small rectangular voice recorder before placing it on the table and pressing play. A crackling erupted before a voice loud and clear came from the recorder.

"He is getting too close Sil, he needs to be dealt with."

"How do you want it done? Simple kill or something a bit more complex?"

"At the tournament, I want you to stage a mock assassination, frame him."

"And if he tries to resist?"

"That's easy, kill him. And make sure that Lancer girlfriend of his doesn't get to ask questions. Make it convincing too."

"Done, it'll be a quick and easy job. Just do what we agreeded on and it'll be finished there."

The recording ended as my heart dropped hearing the clear and crisp details of my framed crime. How the voices came to existince, I don't know. However, I could finally end this life, my life as a Vigilante. I reached for the recorder before Winter grabbed it first.

"I never said it would be free Mr. Lightning." She said with confidence.

"Then what do you want Winter?" I asked.

"To use your skills to eliminate a target for me. General Ironwood has given me a contract that I thought would be of more use to you than me." She said grabbing a file off the counter and putting it on the table, sliding it over to me. I opened it before the world stopped before me as the name struck precidence to me.

"Blake Belladonna. You want me to kill the Second in Command to the White Fang?" I asked in shock.

"What's wrong? I thought you hated Faunus? Have you forgotten about what they did to your mother?" She pointed out as I slammed my fist on the table.

"How the hell did you know about that?" I demanded.

"Your military and pyscholgical records are of easy access to me once I asked." She said.

"She is a friend." I stated.

"She is a terrorist and an enemy of the Kingdoms. Or have you forgotten your heritage?" She asked me.

"No, I haven't. But you're asking me to betray someone who trusts me for my own benefit. Don't you realize the extent of what you are asking?" I asked her.

"This isn't me though. If you really value the fact that you can be free from all the pain and suffering. That my father will receive the justice he so well deserves and you and that girlfriend of yours can live your lives as you please. Then you will kill her." She said.

"If I do this, it'll only escalate the war. You know this." I called her out as she chuckled.

"The choice is your's Kyran: Betray her and earn your freedom, or fight and die. I know it is tough, but you have to realize that some of the greatest choices we have are the ones we wish not to make. Your clothes and equipment are in the closet in the room you were sleeping. Whenever you wish to leave, just traverse the forest 3 miles north and you'll hit Vale again. And no worry, your friends are safe. If and when you decide to accept the deal I have offered. Come find me, and I'll make sure you are ready. Until then, take care Kyran. I'll be around the house." She finished as she set the cup down and left me alone to ponder on the choice I was presented. That I had a chance to finally end this darkness of my life once and for all. At the cost of betraying a friend. I wondered if I really was set for the choice. If I was capable of pushing my own moral values away for my personal gain. If I did this, my humanity would forever be lost. But her evidence, it was the only way left. The only way I could tell the world that I was an innocent man from the start. That they had been lied to. But would I be happy if I did?

_Was it right?_

_ Would it be worth it?_


	35. Veil of the Mercenary

_Chapter 35_

_Veil of the Mercenary_

"Winter." I spoke quietly as she turned around with a small smile on her face, her hair blocking her other eye as she knew what I was about to say.

"You've accepted the deal then?" She asked me as I sighed in frustration.

"Where is she? I'll take care of her." I said as she shook her head before picking a pistol off the counter and placing it into my hand. "Winter, what are you doing?" I demanded as she took a few paces back.

"Shoot me." She said plainly.

"Wait why?!" I asked.

"Shoot me." She said before pulling a pistol and aiming it straight at me. "Or I will do so myself." She finished her ultimatium before pulling the hammer back.

"Winter, what the hell are you doing?" I asked aiming the gun at her, hesitant to pull the trigger.

"1."

"Winter! Stop this!"

"2."

"Don't make me do this Winter."

"3." She said before she pulled the trigger as I dove to the side before recovering quickly and firing 3 rounds at the huntress as the bullets just bounced off her like nothing. I stood up in anger, throwing the gun to the side in protest.

"Mind explaining what the fuck that was?!" I yelled. She smiled putting her pistol on the table calmly as if nothing had ever happened.

"I wanted to see how you would react under sudden and intense pressure. In this case, shooting someone who you don't deem your enemy. Which that would be me, and it doesn't impress me. Although, your sheer intensity I could see in your eyes. A bloodlust that can't be sated, is that what I saw? Or was it your inner deep dark desires rising up from within your souls?" She said in a poetic manner.

"I only shot you because of my will to survive." I stated.

"You are a liar." She responded, flicking a stray hair out her face.

"What?"

"You don't do this to survive Kyran. Otherwise you wouldn't of taken up that mask. No, you didn't kill Edana Cymbil for your own survival. You didn't kill a band of bounty hunters for survival. You did not kill a dozen of my father's men for your survival. No, you did it because the fact that you can kill with no moral restraint. That you can take justice as you see fit. Not without an order or the law constraining you. You do this because you have an insatiable bloodlust. And it will never die no matter how much you try to deny it." She explained as it all became clear. Not that she was doing this to make me mad. It was the truth.

"And what am I to do when all this over? TELL ME WINTER!" I screamed, demanding a logical answer. Yet I didn't see one. Not at all.

"That is for you to decide Black Lightning. But enough of my silly riddles. If you wish to kill Ms. Belladonna, she will be in a White Fang convoy heading to a specific railway point that crosses through Forever Fall Forest. They mean to strike at my father. You will kill her and bring me back the pendant she wears on her neck. That will be the proof I so desire. Now go Kyran, time is wasting." She said as I went back into the room as I saw that she did manage to recover my Katana. Yet sadly my Gunblade was not among my gear. It was shattered from that Knight, whoever he was. He nearly killed me and didn't hesitate while doing so.

"Destroyer of Worlds? No, I challenge it. I'm not a killer. I only want this nightmare to end. And it is with my freedom and the death of many more." I said to myself, confident in my own broken truth. I tied the belt holding my sword to its side and threw on my coat and mask before proceeding to the door before Winter turned the corner.

"Kyran." She spoke in a quiet tone.

"What do you need?" I questioned.

"Do me a favor, when you see Weiss, tell her sister misses her. She'll know what it means. And good luck Kyran. Return to me when you are finished." She concluded leaving me once more alone. I exited the summer home to a quiet opening leading to an active forest. A slight breeze blew through my hair as I took in the great expanse. With a small sigh, I began my trek into the forest.

_Elsewhere_

"Mr. Lightning, years ago you met me. We were enemies on the field of battle. I lost everything to you. My home, my career, my wife. And yet, you hid it to me. You lied to me. And when I found out you were the one that caused all this pain. All this suffering. I decided enough was enough from your damn heroics." I said to myself sliding the Katana back it's sheath before examing the interior of the monocular over the woodland expanse before seeing a few birds fly off into the distance. I let a small smile.

"Found you bastard." I stated before grabbing a mask and sliding it over my face with it only revealing the slits in my eyes. Chuckling softly.

"Kyran Rhodes, you killed my wife, you killed Serine over a fucking order. I know that truth. And before I kill you and give you the most excruciating death. I will take that power of your's. And I will bring her back from the dead. This I swear to you kid.


	36. Alpha and Beta

_Chapter 36_

_Alpha and Beta_

It was quiet and very lonely in the forest by myself. I had clocked in at least half a marathon just by walking alone. Yet that is what seemed off more than anything. It was far too quiet for me, way too relaxed. With my right hand, I drew my blade from my side and with my left, I unholstered the silver handgun on my hip to when I heard a branch snap. I quickly turned 180 degrees and instinctively pulled the trigger where I saw a black mask just a few feet from my own face as the gun was slammed to the side as a sword dug into my left arm before I swung my own blade. I jumped back getting a good look at the attacker.

"Sil, what are you doing here?" I demanded before ripping my left sleeve off my own coat as blood dripped down my damaged arm. He laughed from behind his own mask, throwing the blood from his sword with a quick swipe.

"Itsaka Village 6 years ago today. Do you remember it Kyran?" He asked as the memory of the event came back to me slowly. I remembered what happened.

"The Massacre at Itsaka, I do. The Grimm attacked it. My unit was sent in to assist. We didn't make it time and we took casualties. What about it?" I questioned.

"You honestly don't know do you?" He started to slowly getting angry.

"No I don't Sil." I said as he lifted his mask up to reveal the tears streaming from his eyes.

"6 years ago today, marks the death of my wife Serine. She was there at Itsaka, she was there lying dead amongst the corpses. And your unit arrived later, when they were all dead." He stated in grief.

"We were ordered to hold back." I responded.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FUCKING ORDERS! She's dead because goody two shoes 2nd Lieutenant Rhodes decided it would be better to hold off. Rather than save all those civilians, you made the decision to hold back." He yelled.

"How do you know about all of this? HOW!?"

"Mr. Schnee was more than generous to provide your military record and only now did I decide to elect to read it. You could have saved her. Serine would be alive right now if you and your unit entered earlier. She would be here right now." He cried softly.

"I didn't have a choice Sil." I tried to explain before he drew a gun from underneath his coat.

"LIAR! Everyone has a fucking choice! She's dead because of what you have done!" He said putting the mask on face before he drew his sword. "Before, I wanted that power you had. Now...now I don't want it. Serine is a better place than this world. And no damn demon is going to bring back the woman I love. No, I'll make yours suffer. You are dead to me." He growled as my hair went snow white as the wound on my arm healed.

"I don't want to kill you Sil." I said taking up a defensive position as he laughed.

"That is too bad kid, because I want to make you suffer for what you did. And I'll end this right now." He said firing the pistol as I rolled to the side before our swords clashed. Our faces and eyes were locked with each others. He was right though about one thing. Only one of us would leave alive. We both connected multiple flurries and parries with our blades yet with neither of us gaining ground on each other. Not only our equal skill in swordplay, but our need to survive. However, what Winter said about a blood lust building within my very soul. That was no lie either. I had come to love killing, murder had become something of a side hobby for me. It was the darkness I never wanted to admit but it was true. I was born to kill.

Finally, an opening appeared with Sil as I quickly sliced my sword horizontally across his mask, knocking it off his face. The anger in his face, in his eyes as a rage consumed him. He screamed in rage slamming his free hand into my cheekbone as it knocked me to the ground before he aimed his pistol straight between my eyes.

"DIE GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled as a gunshot echoed. Yet it was not his. Instead the pistol he was holding threw itself from his hand. I quickly kicked him off me as I panted taking a deep breath as we both looked to see where the shot came from. However, our attention quickly snapped to a man with shoulder length auburn hair and a beard of similar color. He wore a black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up. A cigar in his mouth and a plethora of weapons on his back and sides. He chuckled removing the cigar from his mouth. He blew out the smoke before he spoke.

"Did you kiss your mouth with that mouth?" He asked with a ragged and scratchy voice. Yet it was one that I remembered clearly from my own youth.

"Father? What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned as he held his rifle on Sil, not even looking at me as he closed the distance between himself and my attacker.

"Seriously Kyran? Your first question in all these years? You break my heart son. And when did you learn to use a sword? I thought you were a soldier. A dead one at least." He reminded me of such.

"Then how did you recognize me with the mask?" I wondered.

"That ridiculous long black hair of yours. Your mother always loved how your hair was like her's. Long and black as the midnight. It is a shame she isn't here to see you now." He grieved as the painful memories returned to him.

"A real shame indeed. However, as much as I want to reminisce about the past. We have this man to deal with." I said as Sil growled at us in Anger.

"Just because Dad is along doesn't mean a damn thing Kyran. I will kill both of you before I am finished. I will have my revenge." He said unholstering another pistol from his jacket. He quickly fired away as me and my Father jumped in opposite directions. He charged me first as I parried his attack before Carren fired a few rounds into his back as he rolled forward past me and stabbed a knife into my hip as I collapsed in pain before he grabbed my head and put a knife to my neck.

"KYRAN!" Carren yelled aiming at Sil before the knife went even closer.

"Stop Father!" I called out as he still kept his aim.

"Let him go Sil Jaeger...and I won't hurt you." He said.

"No, its already too late for me. My wife is dead. My whole life was devoted to making her happy. And when she died that day. So did I. All I ever wanted to do was see her again and apologize for all the dark and damned things I have done in my life. I know I am burning in the pits of hell for all I have done. But it would be worth it if I talked to her one more time. And now, I'll do what I waited six years to do. And slit this damn boy's throat." He said as the blade went even closer, now just a hair from slicing my jugular.

"SIL! STOP THIS!" He screamed.

"Goodbye, Black Lightni-" He stopped mid sentence as a black blade went past my head covered in blood. Sil's blade dropped from my neck as I fell forward seeing what had happened. A man clad in the armor of the midnight black stood behind Sil Jaeger with his sword pierced through his chest. Blood pouring from the wound as the masked man leaned down to Sil's ear.

"No, not today Monster Slayer." The Black Knight said as he removed his blade from the man's chest. Sil held his bleeding wound before dropping to the ground. Gasping for air by my feet. Begging for the sweet release of death. He looked up at me, eyes terrified and scared as his blood soaked hand reached up and grabbed the collar of my coat, his bloody hand print left on there as his final words left his mouth.

"A-Avenge...me..." He gasped as his corpse dropped to my boots as I stared lifelessly at the corpse. A man who was once a friend turned enemy. A man who wanted nothing more than his final goal in life to be achieved. Now lied dead at my feet. Not because of me, not because of my father. No, it was the Black Knight. A man hidden behind an unknown mask. Someone who's identity is still unknown to me like his motivation. The questioned scratched at my mind ever so slowly since the time I first saw him. Only now to be reawakened.

_Who are you Black Knight?_


	37. Lone Wolves Die Young

_Chapter 37_

_Lone Wolves Die Young_

I quickly was dragged to my feet by my Father as we both stared at the man in fully clad black armor. Whoever he was, he was stalking us the whole time. But his personal vendetta with me. Whatever that may be. Had caused him to kill Sil, as he lied dead now at my feet in a pool his own blood. The power receded back within my own body in fear. Whatever this monster had planned for me, what goals he had in mind. It all happened today, I don't know how, but it ended today.

"So Kyran, mind explaining who this man we have the pleasure of meeting is?" Carren asked pulling the bolt back on his rifle as the Black Knight swung his sword to the side. The fresh blood quickly falling off as a small smile showed on his lower face.

"You won't live old man long enough to know such. Only your son will know the truth." He said talking up a defensive position as Carren chuckled at the man's intimidation.

"Go on Kyran, I'll deal with this pretender. There is a small White Fang camp not far from here. Go there, a woman Blake Belladonna will be there." He stated stepping closer to the knight.

"I know Father. That is my objective." I said as he quickly caught on.

"Then go Kyran, cause if he is as good as I can see. I probably won't make it. So go do what you need to do. I'll buy you as much time as I possibly can. You have to gain as much distance from this man as you can." Carren stated.

"I'm not leaving you behind." I growled back as he snapped at me.

"You can and you will. As your father, I'm asking just once that you listen to me. I know Ari would be proud if you did. Now go damn it!" He yelled firing his rifle at the knight as the bullets were effortlessly blocked the bullets. I grit my teeth in anger before sheathing my sword and running away from the battle. As fast and far as I could. It tore me up inside more than I wanted to believe. That I had left my own father at the mercy of that monster. If mercy could even be considered a word to that thing. I just kept running, the gunfire fading in the distance as my feet kept going. Then, even if it was faint. I heard a blood curdled scream as a few more rounds fired before, nothing. He was dead, my own father was killed. I kept going until I stopped in a field of White Orchids, the wind picking up slightly as I stopped. I was done, I couldn't deal with it anymore. This had to end one way or another. After catching my breath for some time, I heard a branch snap as I laughed before unsheathing the sword on my side without turning around.

"Took you long enough you knight." I said aloud, turning around to the man in black.

"Have you finally decided your fate Vigilante?" He asked me.

"I have, I decided that I'm done running. If I am going to die. I want to die fighting, not running." I stated with confidence.

"Its good that we both have the same ideals then." He said.

"There is one thing I have to know though. One thing that has been crawling at my mind ever since I first met you. You said we both had long and dark histories with each other. That you desire justice. That you are human just like me. I want to know the man who is going to kill me. Who are you really? I have to know before one of us dies." I finished before he smiled sheathing his black sword. He undid a strap on his helmet. The sleek and black militaristic helmet fell to the ground as a plethora of snow white hair fell all around him. Sky blue eyes with a scar over the right eye that was very distinctive and familiar. A faded and grim complexion that soon washed over me as I recognized who it was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The similarities, the looks. Yet everything quickly and undeniably became clear upon the revelation. Of what finally stood before me.

"I am you. I always have been Kyran. I always will. Yet I am better, stronger, faster than you ever will be. I accepted the darkness. It isn't bad. You just learn to live and accept it." He said with a relieved tone.

"Is that what you told yourself when you killed my father? Is that what you told yourself when Karina nearly died by your hand? Is that what you said when you tried to kill me? IS IT?!" I demanded from my own doppelganger as he laughed.

"You will never understand Kyran. You honestly believe that the darkness will go away some day. That one day you can live happily ever after when all this is over. It doesn't. All your inner desire to murder and kill indiscriminately will soon build up so much that it is all you know anymore. Flyresa asked me once if that was all I knew." He said as a tear began to fall from his eye.

"You killed her didn't you? You killed her." I said knowing the truth of my own dark future.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?! All the people you have killed! The ones that haunt your dreams, the voices in your head! Are you going to stand there and lie to yourself. Saying you never took pleasure in the act?! Its intoxicating, and it never will leave Kyran." He grinned and chuckled at his own sick ideals.

"I intend to prove you wrong then. I won't give into the darkness that easily." I said with confidence.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK THE CYCLE! You will kill me, and then. The only path you will realize that makes sense to you is the one of death. Just accept it Kyran, and all of this will go easier. All of the clarity will finally be revealed. And you can carry on again until you end to this exact scenario, time after time. This is that point. No one has ever broken it. And today, neither will you Kyran." He said explained.


	38. Reality of Fate

_Chapter 38_

_Reality of Fate_

"An unending cycle?" I asked as my doppelganger started walking to my left as I followed on his. Keeping a circle arc in between us.

"Yes Kyran, time has never changed for either of us. You were always a soldier, always a man of honor. Until you were betrayed. When they told you that Grimm would try to take over, well this is the result of what happens. No matter how many different opportunities come up, the outcome remains the same. I will die here and you will truly embrace the darkness. You are to bring destruction and ruin on this world. When you enter the time cycle back to this timeline, you always end up here and die. This is your fate for eternity. Accept it now Kyran." He finished as he slowly started to close the circle between us as I followed suit as well.

"Is that what you truly believe, that I am to kill you and become the destroyer of worlds? Then why try to kill me? Wouldn't that break the cycle?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Why do you think we are here? I want to end the cycle myself. I was the same as you. So I thought maybe, just maybe killing you before this cycle's climax would change it. But alas, I was wrong. It only brought itself to the same conclusion. The same way that I shall die and you will become a demon. It is fate, it cannot be changed. You can only divert from the inevitable." He explained as I sighed in anguish before we were only feet from each other. Our swords held in our hands with express to defend one another.

"I won't kill you. I won't give into my desire. If I am to change the fate we are given, then at some point. It must have been tried." I said as he laughed.

"Even if that was the case. No one can help you Kyran. The only two people out here are you and me. So if you don't kill me, I will kill you. And every time is the same. Your same natural instinct kicks in, your blood lust. You will always kill me. Now, enough talk you damn killer. GIVE ME A FIGHT OF MY LIFE BEFORE I DIE!" He screamed as our blades clashed, locking in place as we quickly exchanged a furry of blows against our blades. The screeching and sparks of metal loudly present in the quiet woods. I was intentionally holding back, only playing defense. If what he said is true. Then I can't kill him. But I can't let him kill me. What was I to do? I couldn't be on the defensive forever. At some point, I had to make a decision and soon. But what the hell am I to do? Come on, come on think!

Then suddenly, our blades clashing came to an abrupt end as I knocked the black blade out of his hands, his sword flying to the side as he looked at me with a sadistic smile.

"Come on, end it. End my life. This cycle has end. Let us continue it brother. And destroy the world anew." He exclaimed as I panted softly in silence as a scowl shown on his face. "DO IT DAMN IT!" He screamed. I sighed, throwing my sword to the side.

"I won't do it. I won't give into your sick pleasure." I said with determination. He laughed as he drew a black steel knife from underneath his armor.

"You will Kyran, you will give in too your blood lust. You always do." He said charging me, I grabbed his knife hand and ripped it from his hand, holding it against his neck. A red haze clouded my vision. Something deep inside me wanted me to press it deeper. To kill the man.

"Come on killer, do it. You know you want to. COME ON!" He screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"You know you can't resist. Now, take your justice, for Flyresa. For your Father, for your friend Sil. Come on, take your revenge! DO IT NOW! DO IT!" He demanded as I threw him down to the ground into the flowers as I raised the knife above my head in pure rage.

"DIE DAMN YOU!" I screamed as brought down the knife quickly.

_I'm sorry, Flyresa..._

"FATHER!" A feminine voice yelled as the blade slammed into the ground right next to my doppelganger's head. I panted heavily as I looked up at a young girl with black hair with a reddish tint to it.

"Karina? Why are you here?" I asked, still holding the knife as I ripped it from the ground.

"Don't do this, please. Listen to my voice. You aren't what he is. You can still change your fate. You don't have to be the man who ruined a world. He is the opposite of what you are. You aren't him!" She explained.

"I'm not a good person Karina, you know this. If I don't kill him, he will just keep coming until I do. It has to end today." I said.

"There is always another way! You always had a choice and still do! Isn't that what Sil said? If you won't listen to that logic, then you aren't my father." She said as I gripped the knife tighter as my doppelganger laughed.

"Come on you bastard. You're right, I'll keep coming. NOW KILL ME!" He screamed as I took a deep breath before throwing the knife to the side and slamming my fist into his skull, knocking him out cold. I started to cry from rage holding my bloody wrist.

"FUCK YOU! And fuck your fate. I won't be bound by it any longer. I was never one for it anyway." I growled before picking myself seeing Karina have an intense look of shock before she ran over to me in a strong embrace. Crying and laughing at the same time, but not crying tears of sorrow. She had ones of joy.

"How? How did you do it?" She asked me.

"I thought of your mother. It was the only thing that has kept me sane this long." I said.

"I didn't know where you went after you went to go save your sister. I had to track you down to here. Why are you here?" She curiously questioned.

"Because I finally am able to get the evidence I need to exonerate myself. But in exchange for it, I have to kill Blake Belladonna for it." I explained.

"Father you can't!" She yelled.

"Karina, I never said I was going to. I just said I have to. Don't worry kiddo. I have an idea. Crazy enough that it might just work." I said with confidence.

_Thank you Flyresa..._


	39. Lost Grace

_Chapter 39_

_Lost Grace_

_White Fang Camp_

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A man yelled as I stopped in my tracks, raising my hands slowly above my head as two men dropped from the trees with rifles in hand as Karina reached for her sword.

"Don't. It's alright, just trust me on this." I said as she let out a frustrated sigh before doing the same as me.

"Identify yourself now." One of them asked.

"The Black Lightning, I'm here to see Blake Belladonna." I responded as the two men surrounding us lowered their rifles as I let my hands down.

"Come with us please." They said as we were escorted by gunpoint into the camp.

"Kyran are you sure this is safe?" Karina asked me as I chuckled.

"Did a favor for her once. One she didn't forget. We'll be fine kiddo." I responded while following the soldiers.

"I wasn't talking about that Kyran. She is here and she is pissed." Karina noted as I ran through my head before I came to the only conclusion that made sense to me.

"You aren't talking about Flyresa are you?" I asked as she laughed.

"Oh I am Kyran, and she is very very angry with you. And I don't blame her." She said as I swallowed the fear in my throat.

"How the hell is she even here?" I asked with concern.

"I never said I came alone Kyran." She mentioned before we exited the forest into a small clearing overlooking a railroad from the cliff. I quickly scanned the camp trying to look for any sign of her. I didn't see her anywhere, then I felt a sharp pain my lower left leg as I collapsed to my knees before Karina chuckled.

"Good luck cowboy." She said as I turned my head seeing the raven haired girl with emerald eyes. Wearing her signature white coat and her lance, now firmly pressed against my leg. She leaned in close to my head, I could feel the rage.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She hissed as quickly rolled forward, seeing that she was fully healed and combat ready, and was plenty angry. Taking it out on me.

"Flyresa, I can explain...please." I tried to reason before she swung the blade end of the lance near my neck as I jumped back a split second later.

"EXPLAIN?! What the hell is there to explain?! I was shot twice! And you decide the best course of action for your anger is to leave me and save your sister? Do you know how I feel? I thought you were dead." She started to cry as I took a deep breath to control myself from shouting.

"She was my family, I couldn't just leave her." I spoke softly as she jabbed the blade to my chest as I strafed to the side and grabbed the lance and held onto it tight.

"AND YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE ME! I was scared, I was hurt. And you weren't there. I lost you once. Did you even consider what would happen if I lost you again? DID YOU?!" She screamed letting go of the lance and landing a punch straight to my cheek as I landed on the ground back first from the sudden force as she held the blade to my neck.

"No, I did not Flyresa. And I'm sorry. I was in a blind fury and I didn't consider the consequences. All I saw was how angry it made me. I didn't even consider that if I had died, that you would be left in the world alone. And I almost did. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope that in some way, you would understand that in the same position. Through all the stress and anger, that you would understand how I felt." I explained as she continued to cry before letting go of the lance and dropping to her knees sobbing. I did it again, I hurt her again.

Picking myself off the ground, I quickly embraced her as the sudden shock made her open her eyes before she realized what had happened. She started to sob in my shoulder as I just sat there, holding her tightly. Knowing the pain she had gone through. I left her in a moment of weakness when she needed me. And now, I am paying the price for it. I lifted her chin up softly as she looked me in the eyes. I could see all the sorrow, the pain, the fear of what could of happened. On instinct, I closed my eyes and kissed her softly. Quickly enveloped in the kiss, we held each other for a moment before breaking the kiss. Leaning our foreheads on each other. We sat there quietly, only the wind to keep us company. She chuckled softly before wiping the tears from her face and eyes.

"Apology accepted you idiot. Still caught you off guard though." She commented as I smiled at the comment.

"Yea, you did. I guess I still have some things to learn don't I?" I stated.

"Speaking of, I have a confession to make to you. Kyran I-"

"Mr. Lightning, how unexpected to meet you so soon once more. I heard what had happened. My apologies." Blake said coming from nowhere as we both let out a frustrated sigh.

"It is quite alright. There is a reason I am here though. I was offered something Ms. Belladonna." I said ominously.

"What of?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Evidence, exonerating me of any involvement in the attempted assassination of Weiss Schnee in exchange for your life." I said plainly as both gave a sudden look of surprise.

"I am guessing since you are telling me this, you don't plan to kill me. Otherwise you are the dumbest assassin I have ever met." She said.

"You're correct. Which is why I need something from you. Something to prove your death without actually killing you." I conceded.

"That depends on the contractor. Who gave you this offer?" She asked.

"Winter Schnee." I said.

"The older sister? But why?" Flyresa questioned.

"I know why, its because her vendetta with the Faunus has far extended past this war. She wants to see me suffer. And that is why she sent you to do the deed." Blake said before drawing a knife from her hip and quickly cutting her wrist deeply as blood stained the blade.

"BLAKE What the-" I yelled before the wound quickly healed itself. "Aura. I didn't know." I whispered softly.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." She said handing me the fresh blood blade. "Here, take it" She offered it.

"I don't think blood on a knife will suffice." I noticed before she sighed annoyed.

"Not just any blade. Look at it." She held it front of my face as Flyresa quickly noticed the design.

"She is right, it's a Schnee Royal Dagger. Its design is only given to members with the name and blood." Flyresa pointed out.

"I stole it from Winter. You give this to her, and she'll believe the deed is done. Trust me on this Kyran." She handed me the knife as I held it tightly.

"I don't know even how to thank you." I said.

"By ending this war, between our two races. The bloodshed has gone on far too long. I'm done fighting, my race is done fighting. All we want is peace. And you'll be the catalyst for that. Promise me." She demanded.

"I promise Blake. I'll end this war. I'm done with the fighting, the carnage. Done with running. I want my life back. Want to live my life in happiness, with her. And you, you have just given me that chance. I won't waste it. I promise you Blake. In return, I'll make sure negotiations begin between our two races." I stated with pride.

"I look forward to that day Kyran. Anyway, I wanted to ask. How were you planning to exonerate yourself? You just can't walk into a police station and give it up." She asked.

"No, I got something better. We are going to walk into a public broadcast station. They need to know the truth. They all do."


	40. Freedom Yearned

_Chapter 40_

_Freedom Yearned_

Opening the door to the summer home, I walked inside breathing the safe air of relief. Whatever it really was. Turning the corner to the kitchen, there she was. The older sister to Weiss Schnee, Winter. She sat at the table sipping a freshly made cup of tea all whilst reading a book in her other hand. She chuckled menacingly before closing the book with the hand and placing it on the table as she looked at me with a sinister smile.

"So Black Lightning, is the deed finished?" She asked me as I drew the blood covered dagger from my belt before throwing it in the wooden table in disgust.

"It's done. Now where the fuck is it?" I demanded as she removed the dagger and had a pure look of surprise.

"It's the family knife. So she really is dead. It has been so long since I have seen this. Thank you Kyran." She said happily. I however was not.

"Where is it?!" I yelled as she sighed annoyed before removing the small voice recorder from her pocket and sliding it across the table where I quickly grabbed it.

"There, as of this point. That little piece of tech holds your freedom. Tell me, was it worth it?" She questioned as I pocketed the recorder and turned my back to the sinister woman.

"Every damn bit of it. May I leave?" I asked.

"Of course Kyran. I am sure you will find the solace of comfort in the fact that you killed your friend for your own benefit. Enjoy." She finished as I quickly left the home, slamming the door behind me. I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have to deal with her anymore.

"So it is finally over Kyran?" Flyresa asked as I held the small recorder in my hand.

"Almost, we only have one more issue. They need to know, they all need to know. Of what this bastard has done." I commented.

"By what? We can't just turn ourselves in. We need to take this evidence to a formal committee. Someone who we can trust and is uncorrupted. Can you think of anyone Kyran? Anyone at all?" She asked as I ran through a list of names before one and only one came to proper mind.

"General Ironwood of Atlas Command. Last I remember, he was here in Vale under official business. If we can give this to him. He can vouch for me." I said.

"But how can we trust him?" She demanded.

"Because little old Kyran saved his live. And he promised to pay me back. I don't think the man is one to go back on his promise. However, we won't give this to him just yet." I noted.

"Why not?"

"We need to tell the world of his lies. They all need to know. Every single one of them." I said softly.

"How in hell do you think that'll happen?" She questioned.

"Where is the nearest public broadcast station Flyresa?"

"In the middle of downtown...wait. You aren't seriously considering turning yourself in?"

"I am."

"Father you can't!" Karina yelled as Flyresa gave her a confused look.

"Did you just call him Father?" She asked.

"Wait, she never told you did she?" I sighed in slight annoyance. "Long story short, your her mother, she is your daughter. And she is from the future. Have fun with that." I finished before running off ahead.

"I'm your mother?" She asked in an unsure tone.

"That is correct."

"So you're saying it really is true?!" She collapsed to her knees. "You mean it really is true what happened that night." Flyresa mentioned.

"Not sure what you mean but whatever you are thinking. More than likely the last time you two slept together, it probably happened. Any who, good luck with that. BYE!" She said cheerfully before bolting off in pursuit of me.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY! I'M NOT DONE YET!" She screamed before taking a deep breath and recollecting herself. "Last time was back at the White Fang Camp...so does that mean...IT DOES! Come back here you two!" She screamed in pursuit of me and Karina.

_Downtown Vale_

_2 hours later_

"And now we are back with all your favorite Vale and Atlas hits. Please do enjoy!" The young radio DJ said before switching it over to the music tracks. Leaning back in his chair and twirling around the full studio setup. Impressed that he made it this far with his own job. Suddenly a knock erupted at the door.

"And pizza is here. SWEEET!" The man announced to himself before dancing his way over to the door and opening it quickly. Yet it was not any pizza man standing before. It was the infamous Vigilante Black Lightning.

"You aren't the pizza dude are you?" He asked me as I chuckled.

"Sorry about that." I said before punching him back as he cowered in fear before I grabbed his shirt. His tearful eyes stared into mine. "Do me a favor though, I need this studio set up for both television broadcasts and radio. Think you can do that?" I asked him.

"Which channels?" He asked me.

"All of them. Make it under the guise of a PSA." I said.

"I can't do that. I'll lose my job!" He exclaimed before I drew my sword to his neck.

"If you don't do what I say, you'll lose your head. Got it?"I asked as he nodded as the man quickly got up and went to work. I entered the room as Flyresa followed behind before slamming it and locking it.

"They'll be on us pretty quickly as soon as the broadcast goes out. Everyone including the Schnee corporation will be on us. Are you sure about this?" She asked as I quickly kissed her before she embraced me. After I broke the kiss, I took a deep breath and smiled with content.

"I am sure. I'm done running. Besides, Karina already took her copy to Ironwood. Now, now all we can do is tell the world of the deeds that have set this into motion. It ends today." I said happily. "Hey kid, is it ready yet?" I yelled.

"Yes sir, all good to go!" He responded.

"Good, hijack the broadcast now." I said before giving Flyresa one more kiss. I walked over to the main studio used for news broadcasts and sat on the table as I noticed the red lights on the cameras, knowing that the whole world saw and heard what I was doing right now.

"Good evening everyone. I apologize for the intrusion on your nightly programs. However, I have some dark news to tell you. That you as a people have been told a lie that only the masses would believe. You may be asking, could it be the government? The Military? Your friendly news reporters? No, it was none of them. No, it was the lie you were told 3 years ago. About a young soldier turned into a bodyguard. Who tried to shoot the Heiress to a dust company at a tournament. Which you all bought. Well tonight, I come to you all bearing the truth." I said before taking a deep breath as I reached for my mask and slowly and hesitantly removed it from my face. I lifted my head to look at the cameras. My face fully in view of the cameras.

"Well tonight, I come bearing that truth. I am that man. Former 1st Lieutenant Kyran James Rhodes. Once bodyguard to a prosperous company. Only to be betrayed and left for dead at the hands of fate. Well tonight, I shall bring you the true culprit behind a conspiracy I had taken 3 years to unmask. 3 years to finally show you the truth. And tonight, I hope that in the end. You will all understand."

_To be continued_


	41. A Warrior's Fire

_Chapter 41_

_A Warrior's Fire_

"How do you want it done? Simple kill or something a bit more complex?"

"At the tournament, I want you to stage a mock assassination, frame him."

"And if he tries to resist?"

"That's easy, kill him. And make sure that Lancer girlfriend of his doesn't get to ask questions. Make it convincing too."

"Done, it'll be a quick and easy job. Just do what we agreed on and it'll be finished there."

I stopped the recording as it echoed over the speakers for the whole world to hear the truth. Sighing before I put it away in my pocket. I looked back up at the cameras with anger in my eyes. A desire for revenge but more so justice. So long has it been that I was given the privilege of telling the truth.

"Those two voices conversing was Sil Jaeger, a Monster Slayer for the Kingdoms. And the other one was Head of the Schnee Dust Corporation, Victor Schnee. Both of them planning my framing to where I would attempt to kill his youngest daughter Weiss Schnee. However, once I had learned of their exploits, Sil had attempted to kill and placed the blame on me. As you can see, they failed. I demand justice for what was done. Can the most powerful man get away with conspiracy? Especially against his own daughter? No, I think not. I may be a Vigilante in your eyes, but to my friends. To many others, I was a soldier. And I had honor, until I sold it for life once more. I have killed, I won't lie. But it was to unravel the web to this point. Now you know all the truth. Do what you want with it. I won't stop you. I will let your own fates decide. As we all know. Everyone has a choice." I said as I looked over to the terrified young man nodding my head as the cameras and studio went dark. I took a deep breath as I went into my pocket feeling a soft cloth that wasn't there before. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket as I saw the black glove with the ruby red flame on the back of the hand.

"So even in death you are still here huh Edana?" I chuckled slipping the glove on my left hand. "I did it, I finally got to this point." I said softly as Flyresa entered the studio with a slight smile.

"Is it almost over?" She asked.

"Yea, just about. Now all we do is wait and hope Karina does her part soon. Then, we can move on from this part of our lives." I said.

"I'd like that Kyran, and I'd like to spend it with you." She commented with a slight blush.

"Kind of figured you'd say that. I think I'd like that too." I said with a smile before I noticed a moving shadow. I quickly drew my sword as Flyresa noticed the sudden change.

"Kyran? What's wrong?" She asked as I ran to her pushing her out of the way as a blade collided with mine. Quickly kicking my hidden opponent back as it was revealed to be Sephtis, my doppelganger I had left unconscious in the forest. His helmet gone, and a possessed smile drawn on his face. Flyresa stared in horror trying to comprehend the figure before her.

"No, this can't be possible. Who is that man Kyran? And why does he look exactly like you?" She demanded with a tone of terror.

"That's me Flyresa, that's if I accept the darkness and I kill him." I said taking a defensive posture as the man laughed.

"He's right. He tried breaking the cycle by knocking me out. But you know it isn't that simple. I'll keep coming back until one of two options happen. Either he kills me and accepts the reality. Allowing the cycle to continue. Or option two, I kill him. And I live in this timeline, breaking the cycle entirely. The choice is ultimately up to him." Sephtis explained as I gritted my teeth before sheathing my sword.

"Then I guess I have no choice then." I said.

"Kyran, what are you doing?" She demanded as I raised my left arm with my fingers ready in a snapping position. Flyresa immediately identified the glove as Edana's.

"Stop it Kyran now!" She screamed knowing the terrible fate that awaited me upon activating the spark. I took a deep breath looking at her one last time.

"I'm sorry." I said before snapping my fingers as the snap echoed over all other sounds. Everyone in the small studio heard it. A flame quickly escaped the glove. But not moving forward, it instead quickly looped back and engulfed my entire left arm in a volley of flames. The knock back of the blast went into my left arm, knocking me back into the wall with immense force. It then ended as quickly as it started. Flyresa saw the carnage firsthand as Sephtis laughed.

"You crazy son of a bitch! You did it willingly knowing you had no aura. Didn't you?" He asked as a wave of pain quickly overcame my left arm as I finally turned my head seeing nothing, it was gone, all gone. Only a charred half ridden excuse of an arm was left. Everything was burned, seared past bone completely. Whatever my left arm was, it was no longer a viable option. Then, all I knew next. I was screaming in pure pain as I collapsed onto my right side.

"No, no why would he do that? Why?!" She demanded as Sephtis took a step forward.

"Because, he knows he is an unwinnable situation. He attempted a last ditch resort to stop me. I guess option two finally prevailed." He mentioned before Flyresa stepped in front of me before expanding her lance. "And what the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked.

"No, there is always a choice. In that case, I choose option 3. I'll kill you and take his burden for him. I'll fight in his stead, and kill you." She exclaimed as Sephtis looked genuinely surprised.

"You can't win, I am the superior fighter and you know it." He responded.

"I trained you "Kyran". I know everything when it comes to your technique. Your strengths, your weaknesses. I made you into the swordsman you are. And I will kill you. I swear it." She said quickly swiping her lance vertically as Sephtis quickly dodged it despite the small confinement.

"You know he has no future, why then? Why attempt to kill the only man you ever loved?" He asked as he quickly pierced Flyresa's shoulder as she cried in pain gripping the blade. Sephtis smiled knowing that this had sealed his victory. "Why kill your own husband Flyresa?" Sephtis asked leaning in to Flyresa's face as she looked up with a look of defiance before collapsing her lance and putting the small handheld device against his exposed neck. She chuckled painfully.

"Because..." She said softly before expanding the lance as the blade pierced through his jugular as Sephtis quickly began to choke on his own blood. "The Kyran I know...wouldn't be who you are. He may be a monster, but I love him for who he is. I feel sorry for whoever loved you. Because they didn't know who they were fighting for. You bastard." She said painfully as Sephtis collapsed to the ground in his own blood, choking and crying for mercy. Flyresa quickly followed as well as she smiled softly and began to cry.

"A...A-Apology...accepted." Her final words echoed out before she passed out.

_To be continued._


	42. The Wolf and Hawk

_Chapter 42_

_The Wolf and Hawk_

_1 week later_

I walked slowly down the dull and depressing hallway of the military facility escorted by the two armed soldiers in full body armor. Which personally in my state, is a waste. I wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while. Besides, I willingly turned myself in. Where would I go honestly? We stopped just before a small room with a single table and two chairs. One of the men opened it as I sat down at the nearest chair before the door was shut behind me. The silence quickly settling in. It would seem they wanted to interrogate me. For what info I wasn't sure, I had told them everything I could of. What else did they want? Just then, the door opened to a tall man in a white trench coat as he held a large and bulky file in his hand before sitting down across from me without saying a word before he opened the file.

"How are you this evening Ms. Michaelson?" The man asked me as I chuckled.

"Fine. If this is an interrogation, I'll tell you right now. You are wasting your time." I commented as he looked from the file.

"That's fine Ms. Michaelson.."

"Call me Flyresa."

"That's fine Flyresa. You're being released. We received everything we could." He said.

"What? It's been a week, I'm surprised." I exclaimed.

"Did you expect a longer stay?" He asked.

"After everything that happened. I kind of did." I responded.

"Well, after your boyfriend's testimony and witness report. Plus, your little stunt at the Public Broadcast station. We conducted a formal investigation against Victor Schnee and found insurmountable evidence against him and have arrested the man. He is currently awaiting trial, however, you and Mr. Rhodes are free to leave. We have no more need for you two." He said.

"I have two questions for you, if you don't mind." I questioned.

"Of course."

"What is his condition? Kyran's?" I asked.

"After we picked up you and Mr. Rhodes from the station. We evaluated him. When you said he attempted to use an Aura glove without such. We assumed immediately that he may of not made it. Yet somehow, through all odds. He is alive. The damage however is a different story. When the glove misfired, the damage to his left arm was extensive. The fire damaged seared 90 percent of his arm. Removing any and all flesh and bone from the upper arm and below. To prevent infection, we severed what was left of the arm. However, the damage didn't stop there. He has second degree burns on the left side of his chest as well. But those were treated rather quickly. There is something you should know though." He explained in great detail.

"What is it?" I asked.

"While we did what we could. The scarring will be there forever. There was nothing we could do to prevent it. And he will have constant residual pain. We did however implement cybernetic technology into the procedure. So from now on, he will have a left metal arm. It will require little to no maintenance, and he should have regular function before the incident. The same has happened with the left eye. With the heat damage, the eye ball was completely ruptured and thus, we had to replace with a cybernetic eye. Like with the arm, it should operate without any issues." He explained.

"I see. I understand the situation then. I appreciate the time you took to help him." I said.

"And your second question ma'am?" He asked.

"Is Victor Schnee currently on the premises?" I demanded.

"You know I can't tell you that." He said.

"Bullshit, we did everything we could to bring that bastard down. I at least want to talk to him before we go. After that, you can kill him for all I care. He was my former boss after all." I mentioned.

"Are you sure Flyresa? Once you talk to him, you may never be the same." He said.

"That's fine. I think I will live after one conversation." I mentioned.

"Alright then, follow me Ms. Michaelson." The man said as we both got up from the room and exited towards another room down the hall, still escorted by the lovely and quiet guards. After a five minute stroll down the hall. We stopped at a room down the hall where two more guards stood at attention as the man in the white coat opened the door and motioned me to enter. I quickly saw the man who sat at the table desperate. The man who ran a multi-billion corporation and was my former boss was now sitting before, the one facing the consequences of his fate. I pulled the chair with my free arm and sat down across from him.

"Victor..." I said softly as he looked angry and hopeless.

"Ms. Michaelson, the woman who led my famous lancers. Who guarded my daughter from the things that went bump in the night. Now sitting before a man who was convicted because of her. What is it you want?" He asked.

"Why Victor?"

"I have my reasons." He said.

"Reasons? Reason enough to attempt to kill your own daughter Weiss? Reason to frame Kyran of a crime he never committed? Tell me, was everything you did worth it?" I asked him.

"Was it worth it? Your boyfriend had been tipped off prior by his own sister, he could have been saved. All of this could have been avoided if you all just would of shut your mouth and followed your orders like good little boys and girls. But no, you just had to ask questions. You had to ruin everything. I was to rule this Kingdom for the life of my daughter. Do you have any idea of the power I could have had? And I would of shared it with you no doubt." He said with pride.

"You'd sacrifice your own daughter just for a position of power? Is that why you sick fuck!" I yelled as the door slammed.

"Enough Flyresa!" A voice yelled as I turned around to see a man with long black hair and a similar coat. He had burn marks on his neck and an obvious cybernetic enhancement in his eye along with the metallic arm hidden under his coat. I quickly got up to hug the man as he embraced me tightly.

"And so the Vigilante Clad in Black arrives." Victor joked.

"You had a chance to come clean Victor. Yet you didn't. You tried to kill me and you failed. Now, you can think about all your power grabbing scenarios in your small cell in prison. I hope it was worth it." He said.

"One day, when you have a child of your own, maybe you'll understand." He said.

"I already do Victor. And it wasn't worth all you put at stake. Come on Flyresa, let's go." He said as Victor.

"ONE DAY! I will have my revenge, just like you!" He yelled.

"We'll see about that big boy." Kyran finished before slamming the door behind him as I looked at the newly scarred man. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have used that glove. And now, I have to live like this." He said as I gave him a kiss of assurance.

"It's alright Kyran, you did what you had to. And now, all of this. It's over. You may be a scarred man, you may have had to do something that cost so much. But now, its over." I reassured him as he hugged me tightly.

"Yea, you're right." He said softly.

"Now what do we do? We're both unemployed here." I joked as he chuckled.

"Not quite. My friend Ironwood put in a good word for me. And as of next week, I'll be a teacher at Beacon Academy. Pretty impressive eh?" He said.

"I'd say so." I said before taking a deep breath. "And Kyran, when...when we were back in that studio. I mentioned that I wanted to spend a little more time together. I was hoping there was room for me in your life?" I asked him as he reached into his pocket grabbing something.

"Flyresa, I was hoping to spend more time with you. But, I am thinking something a bit more permanent." He held out a silver ring in his metal palm as my heart skipped a beat.

"A-Are you asking me to marry you Kyran?" I asked with fear and hope at the same time.

"I am, if you'd be willing to accept of course?" He said as I broke out laughing and crying at the same time.

"God, that is you in every sense. Yes, Kyran, of course I'll marry you." I kissed him as I held him in a strong embrace.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said as I eyed a two women down the hallway. One in red jacket and school uniform with pigtails and amethyst eyes and another with silver hair and an eye patch.

_So even in the end, they are still there? I can only wonder..._

_To be continued_


	43. Lightning Revived

_Chapter 43_

_The Lightning Revived_

_2 years later_

"So its really true huh? The former Black Lightning is actually a teacher at this academy?"

"No, that's bullshit, there is no way they would let a criminal teach."

"Can you be sure? I mean, Ozpin is crazy enough as it is. Don't you think this a little ridiculous though?"

"That's enough chit chat from you new students." A man announced walking into the classroom down the long steps past all the students full in view. He wore a long black coat that extended to his ankles with a black vest and tie to match. He had a well trimmed beard and wore a black glove over his left hand. His hair reached to his mid-back and was as dark as the midnight. On his side was a long silver blade with a wolf chain attached to a revolver handle. His boots echoed as the students quickly silenced among themselves as all eyes fell upon their new instructor. They were all first year students who had been admitted to Beacon Academy. And such ended up in the class of the man they all saw: Advanced Self Defense Arts. He stopped at his desk and clipped the heavy blade from his side, placing it on the table. Quickly clearing his throat before turning to finally to face the students.

"Good morning first year students. Its a pleasure to finally meet my new students for the next year. I hope that you will all be an ambitious class this year. Now, before we begin. Does anyone have any questions?" I asked the students as one student near the front quickly raised her hand. As almost eager and desperate enough to know. "Yes?" I asked.

"Is it true that you are Kyran Rhodes, THE Kyran Rhodes, otherwise known as the Black Lightning?" She questioned as I stifled a chuckled as the students murmured softly among themselves.

"For the two years I have taught here, that has been the first question anyone has asked. So I shall answer it clearly. Yes. I am the Black Lightning, the black Clad Vigilante who terrorized Vale. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked with curiosity.

"I was just.."

"Just what? Wanting to satisfy your curiosity? I understand. But that part of my life was left behind me. And to make things perfectly clear with everyone else. I am not a criminal, I was exonerated of any and all crimes two years ago. I am here to teach you what every student should know. How to defend themselves in conflict. How to fight and survive and make sure you proceed as the victor. And I will be damned if I fail at that." I explained at the young girl silenced herself. "Any other questions?" I said before no one raised their hands.

"Good, then we can begin." I said.

_Later_

The bell ringed as the students quickly got up from their seats. "Remember to read the assigned pages in your textbooks, for we will be testing on it tomorrow. Class dismissed." I said as I turned around, erasing the board of all the notes taken before a throat cleared behind me.

"Umm, excuse me...Mr. Lightning?" A young feminine voice said as I looked behind me seeing a young girl with snow white hair and amber eyes in her uniform. She stood at a measly 4 feet and 11 inches. To me, she felt tiny. She nervously held her textbook as if she didn't what to do with it.

"You don't have to call me that. Mr. Rhodes will be alright." I said sitting down at the desk to make eye contact with her.

"Thank you sir, my name is Zoey...I don't think we have been introduced." She mentioned.

"Now we have. Did you have a question about something Zoey?" I asked as she quickly opened her textbook to a bookmarked page.

"It's about the Aura manipulation and development." She said.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I was one of the few people in my family for it to develop. And while I know I have it. It'll unlock soon enough. But that wasn't my question. Its about Aura misuse. I was unsure on how the concept works is all." She spat out suddenly as I smiled.

"I understand, let me give you a better picture of what that means." I said removing the black glove on my left hand to reveal the metal hand to her as she just stared at it intently.

"Your hand sir...it's metal."

"Not just my hand Zoey, my entire left arm is like this. I was an individual that was born without any aura usage at all. And when push came to shove. When my life was on the line and someone very dear to me. I used a Fire application device without aura." I explained.

"But, that would mean it would misfire and.."

"And damage me yes. Even the most trained individuals can't predict everything. While aura was one of the many gifts granted to humanity. If misused, events and cases like myself happen. It took my entire arm in an instant because I panicked. And it not only took my arm, but my eye as well." I pointed to the left eye as she noticed the cybernetic implant.

"What does this mean sir?" She asked.

"Aura misuse doesn't necessarily mean good or evil uses of aura. If you aren't properly prepared, or if you are unsure in anyway. The gift that was given to you, can surely take your own life. Do you understand Zoey?" I asked her as I put my glove back on.

"Yes sir, thank you for taking the time to explain that to me." She said offering her hand to me as I shook it with pride.

"It's no problem. Now hurry along to your next class." I said as she smiled before running past another woman who had the familiar red and black hair that I was familiar with.

"I am surprised, two years and you turn into a mentor for others." She said as I got up as we both closed the distance.

"You learn quickly." I said as we both embraced each other tightly.

"It's wonderful to see you Father. And...I'm sorry about what happened to you two years ago. Your arm and your eye." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me what happened. How have you been Karina?" I asked her as we broke the embrace.

"I've been alright. I have been keeping on things from a distance. Speaking of, how is that Grimm inside of you?" She asked.

"I won't lie to you, each day it tries to break through. I won't and can't let it. But I have been keeping it in check. So unless something major happens. I'll be alright. Actually I have a gift for you. Two, if you have the time." I mentioned.

"What is it Father?" She asked as I walked over to my desk and lifted the heavy blade off the desk before drawing it from its sheath. She instantly recognized the blade. It was my Gunblade from many years ago.

"I thought that sword shattered into a million pieces and was lost." She said in awe.

"A friend of mine took the time and reforged it in a stronger metal. Its lighter too if you can believe it. Made back to the original design." I said re-sheathing it before handing it to Karina. "Here, it's yours." I presented it to her.

"I can't. You know how much that blade means to you. To take it would be..."

"You're my daughter Karina. You don't have the luxury of saying no kiddo." I said.

"I'm older than you."

"Just shut up and take the sword." I joked as she smiled holding the heavy blade in awe.

"Thank you Father. And the second gift?" She asked me.

"Come with me kiddo."

_Later..._

"Wow...its..."

"Amazing? I know, I said the same thing. Your mother said the same thing to me 4 years ago when I first met her." I commented opening the door to the massive open area as a woman with beautiful black hair as she smiled.

"Karina, its wonderful of you to visit." She said as Karina chuckled.

"Thank you mother, you look wonderful today." Karina mentioned.

"You don't have to be modest, you are our daughter. Please make yourself at home." Flyesa said as she left me and Karina alone.

"Would you like to see her?" I asked Karina as her heart skipped a beat at the words.

"I...If you don't mind." She asked hesitantly.

"Not at all." I said as we walked up the stairs before turning left to a small room where Karina held her hands over her face seeing the young child with black redish hair playing with toys. She started to shed tears. I walked over to the younger version of Karina before picking her up in my arms. Holding the fragile child as Karina extended her hand out to the young child as her finger was gripped in such tiny hands.

"Oh my god...I...I don't even know what to say Father." Karina started to cry tears of happiness.

"It's alright Karina. She is too young to know who you are. So it's alright." I mentioned.

"No, not that Kyran, its...it is the fact. She'll be able to grow up...happy. With a mother...and a father. Both who love her very much...its something I never had a chance to experience. That's why I am crying." She said as I held out my other arm to her as she quickly fell into the embrace. She cried softly into my shoulder.

"It's alright kiddo, its alright take your time. Although, this isn't why I brought you here." I said.

"Then what Father?" She asked as I put down the small child as Flyresa walked in to take over as we both left the room to my study where we both entered the small and secluded room as Karina quickly eyed a familiar sight.

"Is that.."

"My old outfit. The Outfit of the Vigilante of Black. The Black Lightning. This is why I brought you Karina." I said as she quickly connected the dots.

"The sword, the outfit. You want me to become the Vigilante don't you?" She asked.

"Yes Karina. I have a family, a job, commitment that I can't abandon. And the day the Vigilante revealed himself to the world. My days were over as a crime fighter. Crime, corruption and lies still plague this Kingdom. And I can't do it. So the only one I trust to take my place is you Karina. You have the skill and faith. Both of which are necessary to complete this task. You can decline if you wish. I won't force this on you." I explained.

"No, I won't decline. I want to...No. I need to do this. Because people like Victor, they won't stop just because you did." She said.

"Glad you see it that way Karina. I just want you to remember something for me. The Vigilante made enemies. While they wouldn't dare come after me, once you make a name for yourself. They will come back from the shadows to try and take you down. Try to unmask and expose you. Don't let them, no matter the cost. And once your name is out there again, remember that I will deny any involvement. I hope you understand." I excalimed.

"I do Father." She stated.

"Then from this day forward. I, Kyran James Rhodes pass the title of the Vigilante Black Lightning upon you. That you will follow the creed that was placed upon myself when my crusade began. And now, you will follow that crusade. Destroy all those who corrupt this city. And all of who wish to harm it. And when the time comes, I hope you will continue this legend. The Legend of the Black Lightning." I stated with pride.

"Thank you Father. I won't let you down." She said happily.

"I have faith Karina, that you won't. I love you sweetheart, and always will." I said softly before hugging her tightly.

_End of the Black Lightning_

_Only for the Legend, for the Crusade to prevail_

_For the Vale Chronicles,_

_This Chapter has ended_

_The thought and impact however._

_Will never end._


End file.
